


The Second Man

by forthenomin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthenomin/pseuds/forthenomin
Summary: In hopes of giving his father, Lee Taeyong, a great life and forgetting his traumatic past, Na Jaemin burns the candle at both ends, going an extra mile in academics to maintain his scholarship and selling snacks in class in order to help his father pay the bills. From there, Lee Jeno, who's in conflict with his own father, Jung Jaehyun, because of a failed marriage, comes into the picture like a great tempest, destroying the life Jaemin didn't know he built upon a house of cards, uncovering the secrets of a lifetime.





	1. Chapter 1 | The Second Man

Chapter 1 | The Second Man

At exactly a hundred and twenty-seven kilometers heading northeast from the heart of Seoul stood the small and rickety rented apartment where Na Jaemin lives. It is an old, forlorn apartment with barely any furniture, serving as a catalyst from the extravagant and lavish units in the two conjoined buildings by a single rooftop, sandwiching a staircase that separates them. The monthly rent is the cheapest among the units, but it just so happened that Lee Taeyong, his father, was short in money.

“Come on, Lee Yongie,” the landlord, Mr. Shim, said exasperatedly. “You’re two weeks past your monthly due, and it’s been two months since you paid your rent, three in two weeks.. Either pay by the end of this month or you’re going to live in the streets. I’m sorry, but this is business.”

“I’m sorry,” Taeyong apologized, bowing his head repeatedly in shame as Jaemin watched from the inside of the apartment, “I promise to pay by the end of this month.”

Despite only seeing his father’s back, Jaemin could see how apologetic Taeyong was by the latter’s body language. He knew they’ve been having financial problems since God knows when because of the electricity bills, water bills, and monthly rent. Not to mention, it was nearing school season, and his father wanted to be able to buy decent uniforms for him, since the uniforms he uses no longer fit him. So, despite knowing it was not the best decision, his father bought him new uniforms.. If it weren’t for his father’s best friend, Doyoung, he can’t even imagine where he and his father would be at this very moment.

“Here,” he said, walking up to them, finally intervening and handing the landlord a sum of money, “take this.”

The place was relatively small, spanning for about three-hundred square foot, compared to the rest of the units.. It was divided into two mini bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, a study area, and a tiny living room. Although they are cramped in such a small place, it was alright as long as they are together.

With his mouth agape, Taeyong stared at his son incredulously, not believing what he was seeing, “J-Jaemin, y-you don’t have to—”

“Pa,” Jaemin called, squeezing his father’s shoulder reassuringly, “it’s alright.”

“N-No, it’s not.”

“Then, you can pay me next time, okay?”

Despite the older wearing a mask, Jaemin saw the tired look in his father’s eyes despite the attempt to smile behind the fabric Taeyong was wearing. It had always been like that since the latter works two jobs to feed the both of them. His youth had long gone with the wind, completely replaced by the exhaustion caused by sleepless nights and countless responsibilities attached to him. It wouldn’t even be believable if an old friend ever said he was the prettiest student in high school back in the days– a beauty that of a given by Aphrodite as people used to call it. Little by little, his hair is becoming gray through the years, like that of ashes in a fireplace during winter season, and his current physique is even comparable to a matchstick.

“When’s school starting?” Taeyong asked as soon as they settled on the floor in front of the small, wooden table, removing the mask plastered on his face. He served each of them a bowl of kimchi fried rice.

“By Monday,” Jaemin responded as he took a mouthful of porridge. “Haechan and I enrolled a few weeks ago. You don’t have to worry about any school fees, ‘Pa. My scholarship covers it all.”

Being exceptional in academics, Jaemin managed to snatch a scholarship when he and his father moved to Seoul. The decision to move at the capital was made by the both of them, Jaemin to be able to move on from an awful past and Taeyong to get back the life he used to have. However, living and going to school in Seoul is costly, and so Jaemin worked hard to be able to go to school without burdening his father of the expenses.

At a young age, Na Jaemin shouldered the responsibilities he shouldn’t even be thinking. He learned to compromise with life’s way of mistreatment toward him and his father and use every bit of resources he had. He learned not to complain and continue on striving, even just in school. He’s aware that doing good in school and getting into a university would most likely be the key in order to give himself and his father the life the both of them deserve.

Jaemin is doing it all not for himself but mainly for his father. He knew his father didn’t deserve the life he’s living. Taeyong deserved so much more than settling at a rundown apartment with little ventilation and being mistreated by the people around them. Jaemin knows that his father deserved everything in this life, and so that motivates him to fight every single day, that drives him to stand up when he trips and falls down along the way of fighting for survival.

Nodding reluctantly, Taeyong tidied up the dining table by the time they were done, leaving the rest of the chores to Jaemin before getting ready for work. Taeyong kissed his son’s forehead, trudging his way to his work under the chilly and foggy sky of Seoul.

As soon as his father left the apartment, Jaemin spent the entire morning washing the dishes, vacuuming the floor, wiping the appliances with wet towel, cleaning the rugged electric fan, and doing other household chores. He wanted to be done before noon, so he could go out with his best friend, Lee Donghyuck, to buy snacks he can sell in class when school starts.

He’s been doing it since middle school, selling snacks in class to save money. The money he earns usually serves as his allowance, sometimes he pays miscellaneous fee with it if he can. When he has the money, he no longer asks money from his father. Taeyong doesn’t know about it, at least that’s what Jaemin thinks. This school year, however, he has other plans for the money he’ll be earning once he starts selling snacks in class again.

After doing his chores, Jaemin took a shower and got ready to meet Donghyuck. The video intercom started ringing, revealing his best friend in winter clothes, waiting patiently outside. He answered the intercom in haste, telling the other that he’d be outside in a minute. Jaemin turned off everything inside the house before grabbing his coat and opening the door, stepping outside under the unfriendly winter season of Seoul.

\------

Several blocks away from the Lee residence rose the local grocery store of the district. Home to almost every snack a Seoulite could ever find, it stretches for about thirty-seven thousand square feet, facing the streets of Seoul.

Inside, Jaemin hummed lightly as he dragged himself from aisle to aisle, picking out snacks he could sell in class. His friend best friend, Lee Donghyuck, let out an exasperated sigh, stomping childishly, stopping him in his tracks.

“You’re not really listening, are you?”

“I am,” Jaemin countered as he picked out a couple of seaweed snack. “You’re talking about Mark Lee.”

“Nana, I’m always talking about Mark Lee,” Donghyuck exclaimed obnoxiously. “You have to be more specific before I believe you.”

Lee Donghyuck, or Haechan as Jaemin calls him, has been by his side since seventh grade. They were seated next to each other then but never actually talked until Donghyuck walked up to him one day as he browsed the manga section of the bookstore downtown. Both met by equally profound excitement over the same interest, the two talked about manga, sharing their respective sentiments on the latest ones taking the stage by storm. That encounter was the start of blossoming friendship.

“Okay, okay,” Jaemin surrendered. “What were you saying, anyway?”

“I’m asking you new tactics for him to fall for me.”

“Oh, so you finally realize that you pestering him isn’t going to work?”

“It is going to work,” Donghyuck said, “just with a little bit of something else.”

“I don’t get it,” Jaemin sighed. “Just a week ago, you were literally talking about how the universe is an entropic massive space that favors disorder and chaos, that things are meant to crumble. You were going all emo that maybe you and Mark Lee are just not meant to be together.”

“Not my love for him, no.” Donghyuck shook his head. “And that was a moment of weakness, okay? Cells replace themselves. I’m no longer that Donghyuck. Right now, I’m a whole new person who’s trying to be positive so positive energy will come to me—law of attraction.”

“Did you swallow a physics book or something?” Jaemin asked in amusement. “This and last week are the only times I hear you say something like that.”

“Well, Mark loves physics. Maybe if he finds out that I have an interest in it, he’ll be the one to initiate a conversation.”

“You sound like a total nerd,” Jaemin said, chuckling. “I doubt Mark Lee would be impressed.”

“Hey,” Donghyuck protested, punching his best friend lightly on the arm, “there’s nothing wrong with being a nerd!”

“There isn’t,” Jaemin pointed out, “but you aren’t one. Why would you act like someone else just to be liked by him?”

Donghyuck frowned.

The first time Lee Donghyuck saw Mark Lee, Jaemin remembered Donghyuck telling him, was when they were toddlers. The two were childhood friends until the age of five when Mark and his family had to move to Canada for business purposes of Mr. Lee. Last year, Mark Lee came back from overseas and enrolled in Third District of Seoul High School for Science and the Arts, the same school Donghyuck and Jaemin enrolled in. As they were old friends, Donghyuck thought that their first meeting after so many years would be the chance of reconciliation. He was wrong, however, because he’d gone head over heels for the boy as soon as he saw him and heard his voice.

Having the privilege to live in a foreign country, Mark Lee became popular in an instant, his name spreading all over the campus like a wildfire. Add to that, he made it to the school basketball team.

Amidst all the popularity and the repercussions it might bring, Donghyuck was genuinely grateful for the guy. It would no longer be hard for Mark to adjust in his environment and lifestyle if everybody liked him, he thought. At the same time, it made him less eager to approach Mark and introduce himself as the boy he used to play with. Their parents were friends, and so they, too, became, as well.

By the time he’d mustered up the courage to introduce himself, Mark Lee had only stared at him without uttering a word before turning away. For Donghyuck, the rejection had been such a blow that he felt dysfunctional for over a week. However, with Jaemin’s comforting words, he was able to redeem himself and made the rejection a type of motivation to be able to befriend Mark Lee once again–and if possible, to be romantically loved by him. So, every day, even with the same ole result and constant rejection, he tries to get the guy to talk to or at least look at him.

Sighing, Jaemin faced him, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I know you really like Mark Lee, and I, a hundred percent, support you. Just don’t do crazy things to make him like you.”

“What are you trying to say?” Donghyuck mumbled, looking away. “You’ve been supported of me with this delusion of mine. What made you change your mind?”

“I don’t mean to badmouth him or anything, but you spent the entire tenth year chasing after him. He doesn’t even send you a message-back when you literally text him every morning,” Jaemin reasoned. “And I’m not saying this just because you’re my best friend, but there’s something about you I can’t pinpoint that makes you stand out."

“I know you mean well.” Donghyuck smiled wholeheartedly. “Sorry.”

“Don’t we have an underclassman who has a crush on you, though?”

“Who?”

“Kim Seungmin?” Jaemin guessed, tilting his head as he looked up. “I think he’ll be in Class 10-A.”

“Yeah, but he isn’t Mark Lee, so...”

“Let’s just head to the cashier and have these punched. I wanna buy Papa cute face masks,” Jaemin said, shaking his head in hilarity.

As they exited the store, they headed to another shop nearby, walking alongside each other by the sidewalk.

“How’s Uncle Yongie, by the way?”

“Same old,” Jaemin mumbled, swaying the plastic bag full of wide variety of snacks he was holding. “He always tries to make it seem like he’s doing fine, you know, to save the both of us from the trouble of arguing against each other, but I think he’s been overworked, especially these past few weeks.”

“Why, are they short on staff at the bakeshop?”

“No, but he started taking commissioned artworks again. I honestly don’t know what for, well, aside from the fact that we’re almost three months behind the monthly rent. I mean, I genuinely have no problem with him painting and drawing again. It’s just that I think he feels like he has to, but I just keep my mouth shut. I’d rather get shot than see him actually hurt.”

They arrived at the clothing store, picking out a couple of cute face masks.

“Just let him. He knows what he’s doing.”

“I can’t help but be worried.”

“Don’t be. Besides, Uncle Doyoung is always there for you guys. I’m sure he’s looking out for Uncle Yongie. Plus, if you need anything, my parents are just a call away. You know they like you and Uncle Yongie so much. They won’t hesitate to help if you need a hand.”

“Thanks, Haechan..”

“You know, it’s not such a bad thing that Uncle Yongie has two jobs, as long as he doesn’t neglect his health. And I doubt that he would. For the record, he loves you so much. He knows it would kill you to see him like that. You don’t have to worry over nothing.”

At that, Jaemin simply smiled.

\-----

A few kilometers away from the grocery store where Jaemin and Donghyuck went, Taeyong arrived at the bakeshop, the bells jingling as he went inside, removing his coat and mask. He immediately saw his co-worker, Winwin, who looked like he’d been waiting for him.

Dong Sicheng, who goes by the name Winwin, is a five feet, nine inches ball of sunshine with an irresistible smile that captures the heart of whoever he flashes it to. He is a college student, majoring in East Asian traditional dance, who usually works full-time during the summer and part-time during school season. Although his parents owns a pretty popular Chinese restaurant forty-five minutes away that earned a name in Seoul for their spectacular and unmatched cooking of the Chinese cuisine, he chose to work at Young’s Bakeshop for whatever reason. Typically, the childlike man of Chinese descent is not apprehensive and rarely ever tense or agitated unless something is up.

“Yongie-hyung!” Winwin practically shouted, jumping to his feet. “Mr. Kim is here. He wants to talk to you.”

Curious by his co-worker’s unusual behavior, he made his way into the owner’s office but not before knocking first.

“Winwin said you were looking for me?” Taeyong asked as he peeked inside the office.

“I am,” his boss confirmed. “Have you heard the news?”

Confused, Taeyong asked, “What news?”

“N-Nothing,” Doyoung stuttered, fueling Taeyong’s suspicion even more. “Y-You can start your shift now.”

“Kim Dongyoung,” Taeyong deadpanned. “What is it?”

Startled, Doyoung shifted his eyes to everything but Taeyong’s. “It’s really nothing. It’s just, there’s a rumor we’re gonna have a competitor soon. Yeah, that.”

“Okay…?” the man wearing a mask trailed off. “I’m gonna head off now.”

The owner of the baker at the local district, Kim Dongyoung, has been friends with Taeyong since high school. He was the latter’s confidant and most trusted friend back in the days, even now, as he was and is an intellectual and could hold secrets to himself. They met all the way back in freshman year of high school, the time when he was mesmerized by Taeyong’s beauty the first time their paths crossed. Doyoung had a little crush, and it only grew fonder when he’d gotten to know and saw the raw him. It was wishful thinking to imagine they’d, at some point, fall in love with each other, knowing Taeyong had been harboring feelings for someone else.

It was silly, Doyoung thought as he tried to look back. He was never the romantic type, often getting called out by other students for always frowning at everyone else while caring only for Taeyong. Frankly, he never made a move on the latter, deciding on keeping their friendship, and as if the Gods were in his favor, his feelings actually subsided in a matter of time, at least to Taeyong’s knowledge. Regardless, he still cared for Taeyong like a brother.

He only became overprotective as he witnessed Taeyong’s condition from the last several years, for he no longer saw the latter laugh like how he used to, loud and boisterous, as if his laughter would reach the next city. The lively, enthusiastic Taeyong that he grew up with had left some time ago, replaced by the one who desperately clings onto something that keeps him from falling over the edge, from falling freely.

Occasionally, Doyoung would see Taeyong zone out while on shift, staring through the wall glass, not necessarily watching the oncoming passersby. Sometimes, Taeyong would look at him without saying anything, but the latter’s reflect infinite questions of where everything in his life had gone astray. The latter’s silence from the several years up until now, Doyoung concluded, is the loudest Taeyong had ever been.

It was scary, Doyoung thought, how lifeless Taeyong has become. He’d rather see him cry or be angry and demand for answers, or any kind of reaction for that matter. Not this, though. Doyoung is terrified that this news would only make things worse.

Clueless, Taeyong opened the bakery, not knowing the upcoming catastrophe that was about to come his way.


	2. Chapter 2 | The Second Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. The updates are weekly. ~

Chapter 2 | The Second Man

Under the penetrating sun of wintry Seoul stood an enormous thirty-seven story high-rise building, standing a hundred and eleven meters tall, hovering most of the city’s restaurants, highways, small-time stores, and pedestrians. With its handsome exterior completely covered with architectural glass, the lofty building radiates a sense sophistication and class, glazing and shining effortlessly under the glaring sun.

Jeongi Publishing Inc., commonly known as Frost Books, is general-interest Korean publishing company that publishes all sorts of books–starting from children’s books and young adult novels to textbooks; both fiction and non-fiction. Through its inexpensive paperback and hardbound covers and their high quality, the company was able to penetrate the market without any difficulty. With such good quality of books, there is a never-stopping demand of service from the company, the sales skyrocketing, its annual revenue growth rate increasing exponentially in a fast pace.

Inside the meeting room sat the entire board of directors as the president of the company discussed possible business deals and strategy for the month in an ongoing meeting. Just as the meeting was adjourned, a loud slamming of door emanated, revealing a five feet, ten inches tall teenager, visibly fuming in, what seemed to be, anger.

“Jeno,” the vice president said as soon as everyone left the room except for him, the president, and the young man. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“What am I doing?” Jeno asked incredulously, letting out a humorless huff. “What are you doing!”

“Jeno, watch your words,” the president intervened. “That’s not how you’re supposed to talk to your father. Have some respect.”

“No, Uncle. You don’t understand,” Jeno reasoned before pointing a finger at his father accusingly. “This man right here will send me to a hellhole.”

“It’s for your own good,” the vice president countered.

“What good will it bring exactly, huh?” Jeno challenged stubbornly. At that, the vice president remained silent, clenching his jaw. And before he could even reply, his son had already stormed off.

With a heavy sigh, the vice president slumped on a seat, rubbing his face in stress. “I seriously don’t know what to do with him anymore.”

“Yoonoh,” the president said, “give it a rest. I’m sure he’ll come around.”

“Stop calling me that,” Yoonoh snapped. “How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jaehyun?”

The company’s vice president, Jung Yoonoh, is a smart, uncompromising, and strikingly gorgeous man in his mid-30's. Standing in five feet, eleven inches in height, added by seemingly symmetrical features of his face, sharp and defined jaws, cute pointed nose, luscious pair of lips, muscular body to die for, dimpled cheeks, it’s no wonder Yoonoh is constantly flocked by women–and even men, for that matter. His hotheadedness and strict ways of running the company are often overlooked by people as soon as he’s seen in his usual slicked back hair and corporate attire.

Vice President Jung of Jeongi Publishing Inc. has been a single father and a bachelor for nearly five years now. Raising his one and only son, Jeno, has been one of his primary duties, aside from expanding his company together with the president and his dear friend, Seo Youngho. Ever since his mother’s passing, to say that watching over Jeno has been quite troublesome is an understatement. For years, his son has been a rebel, often not following his orders and doing things just to be able to piss him off. Initially, he thought it was a phase that his son was going through. As time took itself, however, it only worsened.

During Jeno’s middle school, Yoonoh wasn’t present and often received news from Moon Taeil, his son’s butler, about always getting called to the principal’s office for his son’s misbehavior despite him staying in Connecticut for business. His son would always be involved in a fight for whatever reason. If not, he’d be phoned for either Jeno sleeping in class or skipping it. Fortunately enough, he had Taeil to tend all those things for him. As a drastic measure, he decided to send Jeno and Moon Taeil with his half-brother’s family to Shanghai in China in hopes of the boy finally realizing all his wrongdoings and their consequences. However it pained him, Yoonoh took everything in him not to send his son a plane ticket back to Korea.

Being away and stripped off of fortune, Jeno got better and found a sense of self-care and responsibility. Alongside this, however, as Yoonoh had feared, was the growing hatred for his father.

When they reunited at the airport after a year of Jeno staying in China and Yoonoh staying in the US for four, the latter didn’t receive as simple as even a single glance his way. Now, he just received his familiar wrath.

“What’s he fussing about, anyway?” Youngho asked in curiosity.

As much as Yoonoh would rather not talk about it, Youngho has been his best friend and confidant for as long as he could remember. And he knew his best friend would know the best thing to do. They grew up together and spent most of their years close tied, even when Youngho had to move to the US for his education.  
Strategic and confident, Youngho was able to help co-found and contribute to the expansion of his and Yoonoh’s business, although the both of them literally started from scratch.

“I enrolled him in Third District of Seoul High School for Science and the Arts.”

“Really, Jaehyun?” Youngho asked in disbelief. “You’re just torturing yourself.”

Silence.

“Man, I know how much it affected you. Instead of impulsively walking down the memory lane every single time, why not focus on bettering yours and your son’s relationship?”

“It’s not that easy.”

“Exactly. That’s why you should stop this nonsense and start doing what you’re should’ve done a long time ago.”

“I’m not changing my mind.”

“All right.” Youngho raised his hands up in surrender. “I’ll go ahead first. I still have things to tend to.”

Conflicted about what his friend said, Yoonoh exited the meeting room in a stride, leisurely marching to his office.

\------

“I can’t believe he’s really sending me there.,” Jeno fumed, distaste evident on his face as he paced back and forth.

“Me too,” his cousin, Park Jisung, said. “Can you imagine it, Hyung? I got caught in your mess.”

“Wait.” Jeno halted. He looked at Jisung straight in the eyes. “Uncle Baek and Uncle Yeol are sending you there as well?”

They were inside Park Jisung’s immaculately minimalist room. Spanning for about a hundred and forty-four square feet in area, the room consisted of a walk-in closet full of designer clothes such as Alexander Wang, Dior, and Gucci and a bathroom with silver-colored Italian bathtub, shower, wash basin, and toilet.

On the north side of his room sat his three-monitor desktop which Jisung mainly uses for gaming. Right next to it was his huge study table which a mug full of colorful pens, academic papers, a lamp, and a family picture composing of himself and his fathers, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol, sat on.

His blankets and pillows are tucked in neatly over the hundred and forty by two hundred centimeters queen-size, sleigh bed, opposing a fluffy couch decorated with three white, cotton pillows.

“Well, yeah. Actually, they didn’t really force me to transfer schools. Dad and Pops asked me if I wanted to be with you in your new school since they know I don’t have that many friends, and I’d be pretty much alone in our previous school without you there.”

Jeno nodded absentmindedly, flopping down on Jisung’s bed. Park Jisung, his cousin, has been his best friends ever since they were toddlers. The younger is the son of his father’s half-brother, Baekhyun, and the latter’s husband, Park Chanyeol, who are both successful businessmen.

As an only child and an heir of a well-established company across the country, Park Jisung had a tough upbringing in the hands of his parents. He was not allowed to play outside with other kids, not that he had anyone to play around with in the first place. The boy was taught the proper etiquette in social and business gatherings at a very young age, and he was taught to always, always follow the orders of his parents, regardless of what the circumstances are. In exchange, Jisung found solace in material gratification, as he was spoiled with everything, from designer bags and clothes to newly released video games and gadgets.

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea to have me switched schools the last minute,” Jeno said as he frustratingly rubbed his face with both of his palms. “I literally can’t think of any benefit transferring there would give me.”

“Uh, Huang Renjun won’t be able to bother you anymore..?”

“Okay, point taken.”

“Come on, Hyung. Don’t stress yourself over this matter. I’ll be there anyway.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” Jeno paused. “‘Cause it doesn’t.”

“I’m literally your only friend.”

“Wrong, I have Mr. Moon. He’s so much better than you.”

“Speaking of Mr. Moon, what are you gonna do with him?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you can’t have a butler hanging around with you now, can you?”

“I haven’t thought about that at all,” Jeno stated, tilting his head sideways as if thinking. “I’m furious at Dad right now, so I’m thinking of actually moving out to an apartment near the school. I can’t even look at him.”

Letting out a sigh, Jisung nodded his head in understanding nevertheless. “Seriously, Hyung, if only you followed Uncle Yoonoh’s decisions, this whole thing wouldn’t have happened. And it’s not like he orders you to do the things that would put you in danger or something.”

“You don’t know anything, Jisung,” Jeno said. “And you should stop calling him by his real name if you don’t want to be mad at you.”

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure the both of us know that he loves you. And yeah, I probably should.”

“I know he does.” Jeno sighed heavily, rubbing his face with both of his hands as he fixed his gaze at the wall after. “But every time I look at him, I’m reminded of why things are the way they are right now.”

Jisung stayed silent, not moving. He examined the figure beside him who was lost in his own world. The older has been rebelling for years now because of that. Jisung saw determination in Jeno’s eyes as the latter furrowed his eyebrows, as if critically analyzing his next move.

“Enough about me,” the older said dismissively, turning his body to face Jisung’s. “What about you, don’t you think it’s kinda suspicious for them to send you there as well?”

“That’s what I’ve been thinking. Knowing Papa Baek, it sure seems a little suspicious. He’s way too...elitist to send me to a public school.”

“My point exactly. It wouldn’t surprise me if it was just Uncle Chan, but Uncle Baek?”

“Maybe Daddy Chan just wants us to stay by each other and Papa agreed to it because they both know your rebellious tendencies?”

“Okay, but you didn’t have to come for me like that,” Jeno said, grabbing a pillow and playfully hitting his cousin on the head. “Come on, let’s go to the mall and buy furniture for my new apartment.”

“Wait. Didn’t you just say you just thought of moving out right now?” Jisung asked in confusion.

“Yeah. Mr. Moon is outside, and I’m about to tell him to find me a new apartment near that school before we finish shopping.” Jeno smiled widely, both of his forming a crescent moon. “Go change, I’ll wait for you downstairs.”

Without waiting for a reply, Jeno trudged his way out of the room, descending down the carpeted staircase. As he emerged into the living room, he lazily sat on the couch before grabbing the magazine laying on small, wooden table. In boredom, he turned on the television, flipping from channel to another until he settled with a popular variety show.

Not long after, Jisung came trotting down dressed in a plain, white Gucci shirt under a black Armani tweed blazer and brown trench coat, black Armani pants and a pair of shoes. Jeno, who was wearing a black turtleneck over a grey, cotton wool trench coat that reached just above his knees, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black running shoes from Adidas, no longer felt overdressed unlike earlier when Jisung was wearing a pair of pajamas.

“All ready?” Jeno asked, putting his hands inside his pockets.

Receiving a nod as a confirmation, Jeno led the way as the Park’s residence. The cold breeze hit their faces. Across the deserted street, Moon Taeil was standing patiently in the cold weather, face almost ghostly white. When he saw the young masters making their way to him, he immediately opened the backseat doors of the black, Rolls-Royce Phantom Sedan.

Once everything was settled inside the car, Jeno spoke, “Let’s head to the mall.”

“All right,” Mr. Moon responded before roaring the engine to life, accelerating the car into the highway of Seoul.

Not even ten minutes into the drive, Jeno spoke once again. “By the way, Mr. Moon, I want you to find me an apartment near Third District of Seoul High School for Science and the Arts. I expect you to find one by the time Jisung and I finish shopping, are we clear?”

“Actually, Young Master...” Moon Taeil trailed off, looking at Jeno momentarily on the rearview mirror before fixing his eyes on the road. “Master Jung told me just a week ago to look for a place that you can use.”

“Really?”

“Yes, Sir. And I have found you one three days ago. It’s fairly cozy. I know you don’t like too much space, so I looked for a small one yet comfortable enough to live in. I’m sure you’ll like it.” Moon Taeil smiled. “It’s a twenty-minute walk from school, 10 if you ride the bus.”

“Uncle Yoonoh sure planned this out, eh?” Jisung remarked snidely.

“Oh, okay. Thank you, Mr. Moon,” Jeno said. “When can I take a look at the place?”

“We can go there right away after you shop,” Moon Taeil confirmed. “What will you be shopping for anyway?”

“Things for my new apartment.”

“Master Jung had those covered as well.”

“What do you mean?”

“The apartment already has everything you need. I’ve already done all the work. I’ve bought a bed, a television, and all the other necessities. We can head there now, actually, if anything.”

“Oh, sure, let’s do that.”

Jeno frowned. Did his dad want him that bad to be gone from their house that he’d do it to this extent? Jeno thought this was ridiculous, unbelievable even. If his father really wanted him to be out of his life, he didn’t need to do it like this, Jeno would gladly pack all his belongings and leave the house in a heartbeat.

With all those things being sad, Jeno couldn’t help himself but feel hurt. After all, the man is still his dad, and they used to be so close. Their relationship before was something to be envious, something fathers and sons would love to have. They used to be partners in crime, always attached to each other’s hip. He used to always anticipate his father’s voice as soon as the man gets home from long hours of work, and Yoonoh would always make time for his son no matter how his day at work went, be it good or bad. On his father’s free time, they would play chess, Yoonoh purposely letting his son win every single time. They loved each other like that. Now, however, Jeno wasn’t sure anymore.

Gone are those days, Jeno realized as his gaze landed outside the heavily tinted window. 

The car came to a halt.

“Young Master, we’re here,” the butler announced after parking the car.

The three of them got out, getting on the elevator and heading to the building’s 7th floor where Jeno’s new place was located. When they were in front of the apartment, Moon Taeil slowly opened the door as Jisung and Jeno entered, the butler following closely behind.

The place was indeed small, yet it was designed purposely as homey. Across the door was a grey couch sandwiched by a square, wooden table that’s divided into four parts underneath and an L-shaped table with drawers. There was a new macbook lying on top of the table, and over it was a mini bookcase. On the remaining spaces of the wall were installed, wooden drawers where clothes and other things could be stuffed into, surrounding a door that leads to a room.

Opposite of that was a long, narrow, wooden staircase that led to a lofted bedroom with a small double-size bed, a coffee table with a vase and a flower on it, and a pair of slippers. Underneath it, there was a wooden, compact kitchen and breakfast bar. On its left was the bathroom, consisting of a sink, a toilet, and a shower room.

“Wow, Hyung,” Jisung exclaimed as he looked around in awe, perusing the creative interior design of the apartment. “Just tell me if you don’t want this place, okay?”

“Shut up.” Jeno rolled his eyes at Jisung before turning his attention to his butler. ”This place is actually really nice. Thank you so much, Mr. Moon.”

“You’re always and more than welcome, Young Master.” Moon Taeil bowed his head. “By the way, when do you plan on moving here?”

“As soon as possible. If anything, I want my things to be here before the day ends,” Jeno stated, scanning the place. “Anyway, if there’s already a lofted bedroom, does that mean that this room is a guest room?”

“Uh, no,” Taeil muttered, scratching his nape awkwardly. “I will be moving here as well.”

“What?!”

“Um, Young Master, I’m your guardian. You’re just eighteen, you still can’t live alone.”

Jisung snickered, receiving an elbow from his cousin. Jeno shook his head in disbelief. He guessed it couldn’t be helped.

“I will phone the servants now if you’ll excuse me.”

Jeno nodded his head before Taeil got out his phone and exited the room but not before bowing to the two young masters. As soon as he was outside, he immediately pressed the call button on the very familiar contact. Four rings, and then the other line answered.

“Taeil,” the man said firmly.

“Master Jung,” Moon Taeil said. “I’m with Young Master Jeno and Young Master Jisung at the apartment building. Everything has already been settled. The only thing that needs to be done is to move some of Young Master Jeno’s belongings to the new apartment.”

“All right.” Jung Yoonoh let out a long contented sigh on the other line. “I’m surprised he didn’t make a fuss out of this whole moving out thing.”

“Well, from what I’ve noticed, he’d been thinking of moving out for quite a while now,” Taeil explained to Yoonoh on the other line as he stood in the middle of the hallway. “I guess you transferring him to another school was the last straw for him. Coincidentally, you’ve been thinking letting him move out.”

“I guess...” Yoonoh trailed off, passing a group of employees who greeted him and he greeted back. “I just want the best for him, you know? Maybe sending him to a normal school will be helpful. All the people he used to hang around in his previous school are all stuck up and, Lord forgive me for saying this, good for nothing. He’s already been at the peak of his rebellious phase and having them around him made it worse.”

“I agree, Master Jung, but does this mean you’re going to cut his allowance as well?”

“A little, yeah.” Jaehyun entered his office, walking to the glass panel that overlooked almost the entirety of Seoul. “I’m sure he doesn’t need that much money anyway. On top of it, he’s already eighteen. When I was his age, I started wanting to work, be independent, and live on my own.”

Silence.

“Master Jung,” Moon Taeil called nervously to the other line, “are you really sure about sending him here and to this new school?”

Coming from an established family and being the son of Jung Yunho, the well-known owner of a company that produces world-class and high quality musical instruments, it’s no rocket science for everyone to see Yoonoh living a comfortable life. Although his mom was no longer around at the time, he was fairly satisfied with what he had.

Jung Yoonoh was just a high school boy when he met the love of his life. What was supposed to be a normal lunch with friends at a local restaurant rendered him breathless upon seeing the guy. He could clearly recall, he and his friends, one of them being Johnny, were in school uniform walking down the block when they were stopped by someone who was wearing a mascot in front of the restaurant they were headed. They were given out flyers of the restaurant where the latest promo was plastered. Yoonoh accepted it nonchalantly as their group walked inside, sat down, and ordered.

Their group stayed there for about forty-five minutes, but just about thirty minutes into their stay there, Yoonoh noticed the mascot entered the restaurant in a slow pace. As he was about to get back to his lunch, the person wearing the mascot removed the head of his costume, revealing the most beautiful man Jung Yoonoh had ever seen in his entire life. Defined jawlines, straight-edged nose, thin, luscious lips, deep, dark brown eyes that were dreamy as the starry night, smooth cheeks—all of which belonged to the same person. Mouth completely agape, he snapped out of his trance when Youngho called his name for the third time.

“What are you looking at?”

“Nothing.”

“Is it that guy?” Youngho had asked him that time as they both glanced at the mascot guy who accepted a white envelope enthusiastically. “He’s pretty popular at his school. He’s beautiful, friendly, talented. I think he’s smart, too. All in all, he seemed like an amazing person.”

“You know him?” Yoonoh remembered asking in curiosity, his gaze shifting from the mascot guy to Youngho before traveling back to the subject of their conversation.

“Yeah, this guy that I’m with in the broad-comm program is dating a girl from Third District of Seoul High School for Science and the Arts. He was getting on about some other guy that his girlfriend was fawning over. Turns out it’s that guy. Almost the entire student body of that school has a crush on him. I can’t blame them, though,” Youngho had replied, taking a stripped beef with his chopsticks before bringing it to his mouth.

Yoonoh had only stared at Youngho that moment before fixing his gaze to the mascot guy who disappeared into the changing room only to comeback in his school uniform with a satisfied smile on his face, holding an envelope that had, Yoonoh presumed, cash inside.

Putting the strap of his messenger on one of his shoulders, the mascot guy exited the restaurant, turning around halfway to give the employees at the counter a radiant smile, teeth flashing as if he was a model for some toothpaste commercial. Yoonoh, with his mouth open, just had only watched until the figure was no longer in sight.

“Master Jung?” Taeil asked worriedly on the other line.

Snapping out of his trance, Yoonoh hastily replied, “O-oh, sorry. I just zoned out a little. What were you saying?”

“Young Master wants his things to be delivered here before the day ends, so I’ll contact some people to have his belongings packed.”

“Yeah, sure. Do just that.”

“Do you have any more questions, Sir?”

“None. Thank you, Taeil. I’m leaving him to you, alright. Just call me if any problem occurs or if you need anything.”

“Will do, Master,” Taeil affirmed, tucking the phone inside his pocket after ending the call and sending a text for the maids to pack Jeno’s things.

On the other hand, Yoonoh massaged his temples in stress. It had been so long since he had a flashback like that, and it was definitely unhealthy holding onto such memories when all they ever do is keep him overthinking over something he could no longer change.

Clucking his tongue, he took a seat, placing both of his legs on his table, tossing his phone carelessly on it. Maybe a nap will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda annoyed at how ao3 messes up the original format. Anyway, kudos, comments, and suggestions are very much appreciated.
> 
> \- Angelo


	3. Chapter 3 | The Second Man

Chapter 3 | The Second Man

Students dressed in their winter uniforms flocked inside the lobby of Third District of Seoul High School for Science and the Arts main building, boys wearing long-sleeved collared white shirt with a khaki necktie underneath a caramel blazer and a pair of brown trousers, whereas girls wore the same white collared shirt with caramel vest, khaki bow tie, and a pleated brown skirt, both wearing winter outerwear amidst the chilly weather in Seoul in March.

It was a quarter past eight, a good forty-five minutes earlier that the normal school day. On the bulletin board where the announcements are usually posted were filled with posters, indicating the students’ respective classes.

Some girls were squealing over the fact that they were in the same class as their crushes, while some walked away from the scene in devastation for being separated from their friends. Boys were high-fiving their friends, and some felt indifferent about the class they were in.

Jaemin and Donghyuck stood at the back, both of them tiptoeing to catch a glimpse of their schedule

Annoyed, Donghyuck said, “Stay here.” He then squeezed his way to the front, receiving glares from girls he ‘accidentally’ pushed aside. By the time he was at the front, he scanned the classes of eleventh graders. His eyes then landed on one of the lists, perusing thoroughly the names before seeing his and Jaemin’s room number.

“We’re still in the same class,” Donghyuck said by the time he was back by Jaemin’s side.

“Of course we are,” Jaemin stated as a matter of fact. “Where’s our room?”

Before Donghyuck could even respond, a commotion snatched their attention. There in front of the bulletin board, two guys were having an argument, more like a male student was shouting at another male student for having been pushed.

“Do you not see me?!” the taller guy shouted, the veins on his temples almost popping out in, what seemed to be, anger. Jaemin hadn’t seen that student around at all. The guy’s face was stoic, almost menacing.

“I-I’m just t-trying to look up my s-schedule!” Jaemin heard the other guy stuttered in fear. As he focused on the guy being shouted at, recognizing him being Zhong Chenle, a Chinese boy who was granted a scholarship just like him and the top student among his batch, he was already taking off his backpack. He had spoken to him a few times, all of which are about academics. Other than that, he never really talked to him.

“I don’t care,” the unknown guy stated firmly. “Apologize to me. Now.”

“Come on, Jeno-hyung. Just drop it. He probably didn’t mean to push you.” Another guy, who Jaemin presumed a friend of the guy who was making a scene, tried easing the tension by pulling the guy’s arms and dragging him away from Zhong Chenle.

“Intentional or not, I could care less,” Jeno insisted, standing almighty as he crossed his arms on his chest. “I want an apology and I want it now.”

“What are you, a five-year old?” Jaemin finally intervened. Wide-eyed, his best friend gaped at him as he trudged his way in between the two. The students circling them took a couple of steps back to give way to him. “Do you enjoy intimidating the ones who are obviously weaker than you?”

Jaemin stood in front of Jeno, face-to-face, eye-to-eye. He glared at the guy standing before him who glared at him just as intensely in return. Nobody backed down. Donghyuck ran to his side, pulling one of his arms to stop the commotion, but he just gestured for him and Zhong Chenle to stay behind him.

“And who are you?” Jeno asked mockingly, smirking. “I don’t remember talking to you, Pretty Boy.”

“Na Jaemin, Class 11-A,” Jaemin expressionlessly stated, outfacing Jeno fearlessly. “This guy right here does not owe you anything. He doesn’t need to apologize to you.”

“Then apologize to me on his behalf.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Jeno dared. “It’s easy. You just have to apologize to me on his behalf, and then we’re all good after this.”

“Nobody’s apologizing to you—not me, not him, nor anyone in particular.”

“You’re such a hard-headed person. I like it,” Jeno said in amusement, tilting his head. “Now, I no longer want just an apology. I want you to apologize to me...on your knees.”

Goggling incredulously, Jaemin cackled at the stupid request. When he spotted a girl drinking from her tumbler, he snatched it in a swift motion. And before Jeno could even see it coming, he felt the cold water splashing onto his face as he closed his eyes in reflex. Everyone collectively gasped, wide-eyed at what just happened. If the scene earlier was full of murmuring gossipers, it was now dead silent that had someone dropped a pen, the sound it will make would’ve probably ricocheted across the hall for some time.

“Maybe I will apologize once you stop being an egotistical, self-eccentric, Stonehenge-headed, little prick,” Jaemin fired back, giving the tumbler back to its owner before grabbing both Donghyuck and Chenle and stalking off, leaving everyone speechless and motionless.

Jeno slowly opened his eyes, his brows furrowed like they were sculpted. He looked around, throwing daggers at anyone who he made eye contact with, wiping his wet face with the sleeve of his blazer. If he was amused earlier because he thought he had the upper hand, at that moment, he was enraged.

“What are you looking at?!” Jisung barked at the top of his lungs, trying scare everyone off. The students then scattered around, minding their own business, proceeding to do whatever they were ought to do.

“Na Jaemin, huh?” he muttered, watching the three retreating figure, his eyes fixed on the guy who had the courage to splash water on his face. “Just you see.”

-

“Oh my God, Nana,” Donghyuck exclaimed once he, Jaemin, and Chenle were out of sight. “That was so hilarious!”

“I’m sorry, Jaemin,” Chenle apologized, bowing his head. “Because of me, you were dragged into this mess. You should’ve just let me apologize to him. It was no big deal anyway.”

“It’s all right, Chenle. He was acting like a stuck up kid, throwing a tantrum because he didn’t get what he wanted. You don’t owe him anything.” Jaemin smiled wholeheartedly, ruffling the smaller guy’s hair.

“Still, I accidentally pushed him.”

“Even if you did, he had no right to raise his voice. He could’ve just waited for you to apologize or maybe ask you politely to apologize to him, but no. He had to make a scene on the first day of school where everyone can see and hear. Good thing there was no teacher around.”

“I think you’re wrong, though...” Donghyuck trailed off. “Let me explain first, okay!”

Jaemin stared at his best friend expectantly.

“I mean, if I accidentally pushed someone, I owe that person an apology. No questions asked.”

“So you’re on his side?”

“No!” Donghyuck exclaimed. “I’m just being rational here.”

“Yeah, okay. I should’ve just let Chenle apologize, but he was shouting at him. If you were in his position, being shouted at and publicly shamed, what would you do?” Jaemin reasoned out. “I just said Chenle doesn’t owe him anything because I was mad at him, okay? He could’ve handled the situation better.”

“You know what?” Donghyuck asked. “Let’s just go to our class.”

-

Inside a stall of the school restroom that stretches for about sixty square feet on the ground floor of the school’s main building, Jeno exasperatedly removed his soaked blazer and white, collared long-sleeved, absentmindedly hanging them on the door as he changed into Jisung’s extra ones. Although they were too tight for his body, they were the only ones available, so he couldn’t really do anything about it. Calling his butler was also out of the question because class was about to start in several minutes.

When he was finally able to go, he got out of the stall and checked himself in the mirror, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

“I didn’t think it would be this eventful today.” Jisung snickered, fixing his hair. “I’m almost thrilled to be in this school.”

“Will you please, for the love of Gods, shut up?” Jeno snapped.

“Chill, Hyung,” Jisung said, trying to suppress his laugh. “That Na Jaemin might come barging in here to save me from your wrath.”

Jeno threw his wet uniform at Jisung, who caught it by surprise, before storming out of the restroom as the latter followed closely behind. Jisung stuffed Jeno’s uniform inside his bag, reminding himself to give it back later.

-

Seated beside Donghyuck at the farthest left, facing the board, three rows from the very back of the classroom, Jaemin placed his bag under the desk and took out a notebook as his best friend, who was seated beside the window, typed on his phone with a lovestruck smile.

Fifteen minutes before the class started, the students started piling up, empty two-seater benches getting occupied as more students enter the classroom. Chenle, seated just behind Jaemin and Donghyuck, mindlessly doodled on his notebook.

A loud group of boys could be heard, approaching the room. Jaemin could instantly recognize the familiar baritone voice. Seconds later, three boys emerged from the front door, namely Mark Lee, Lucas Wong, and Liu Yangyang, and Hendery Wong.

“I swear, he looks like an angel,” Yukhei, commonly known at their school as Lucas, said in a dreamy tone, not noticing that they were already inside the classroom and that his classmates were turning their attention to him. “Hey, Jaemin!”

“Lucas,” Jaemin acknowledged meekly as the three boys approached his and Donghyuck’s seat.

“I heard you had a confrontation with another student,” Lucas said. “There’s a video spreading around. Just pray that it won’t reach the faculty or you’re dead.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin confirmed, “I hope, too.”

“Are you all right?” Mark intervened, worry plastered all over his face.

“Yes!” Donghyuck exclaimed with dreamy eyes.

Mark looked at Donghyuck for a split second then paid him no attention.

“I’m good,” Jaemin said before gesturing to the boy sitting a line away just behind his row from him using his thumb. “He’s the one you should be asking if he’s all right.”

“I’m okay. It’s all thanks to Jaemin-hyung.” Chenle smiled.

Mark nodded indifferently, taking a seat on the same row, the line before Jaemin’s. Lucas then took the seat beside him. Yangyang sat behind Chenle, while Hendery took the empty seat beside a girl named Lee Nagyung, just behind Jaemin and Donghyuck.

The bell finally rang, indicating that the classes were about to start. A few seats were still unoccupied, a sign that there were going to be latecomers. The students who weren’t in their seats and were talking to their friends immediately went back to theirs before taking out their notebooks and mechanical pencils.

Moments later, a male dressed in a pair of black shoes and trousers, dirty white tweed blazer, and a sky blue button up shirt walked in confidently, taking off his black messenger bag, placing it on the teacher’s table. The guy was about a hundred and seventy-eight in height with a curtain fringe hairstyle. He was pale, had a pretty, dark brown eyes, and a fairly calming smile.

“Good morning, Class 11-A,” the man said. “How is everyone?”

The homeroom teacher smiled at the class, taking a piece of chalk before proceeding to write his name in Hangul, Hanja, and the English alphabet. Just then, a loud impact of a sliding door opening startled everyone inside as two students dramatically entered the room. Jeno, who didn’t even bother to apologize for being late, spotted the surprised Jaemin. He stared into his soul, smirking, and then sat beside a rather frightened Chenle who froze in his seat.

Surprised, Donghyuck muttered, “Isn’t that…?”

Jaemin remained silent. What was that guy even doing in here? Was he there to make a ruckus?

Jisung sat next to Yangyang, muttering a small greeting to the guy who smiled brightfully at him in return after he apologized to their teacher.

The homeroom teacher cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’m Qian Kun. You can call me Mr. Qian. I will be your homeroom teacher, as well as your teacher in Morality class. Being late and having rude behavior like what your two classmates just pulled are two of the many things I don’t tolerate.”

Jisung smiled guiltily, bowing his head slightly. Jeno’s expression remained passive as his eyes met Mr. Qian.

“And since this is the first day, I don’t wanna be harsh on you and start the discussion right away,” the latter stated as he clapped his hands. “So, let’s get to know each other, shall we?”

The class groaned altogether.

“Come on, it’s not that bad! Just state your name and anything else you think is worth knowing and mentioning about you. We’re gonna be together for the rest of the school year. It’s just fair for us to introduce ourselves. It will strengthen our bond,” Mr. Qian stated. “And since the two of you are late, let’s start with you.”

“Lee Jeno, eighteen,” Jeno simply said when he rose from his seat, staring right ahead with both of his hands in his pockets. “I’m a transfer student from Seoul Science National High School.”

“Well,” Donghyuck whispered, “that explains the arrogance.”

Jeno snapped his head at that just in time for Jaemin to snicker. The latter fixed his posture when he noticed Jeno’s glare aimed at him as Donghyuck cleared his throat in fear. Jeno sat down, clenching his jaw in annoyance.

“Hello, everyone.” Jisung waved his hand around, smiling. “I’m Park Jisung. I’m also a transfer student from Seoul Science National High School. I was a part of dance troupe and photography class at my previous school.”

One by one, students introduced themselves, going on as smoothly as Mr. Qian had anticipated.

“Hi everyone, I’m Lee Donghyuck as most of you already know since almost everyone was from Class 10-A last year with a few exceptions,” Donghyuck pulled an awkward smile before waving off as the whole class snickered.

“Mark Lee,” Mark saluted in a cool manner.

“Good morning,” Jaemin started off, his face stoic. “I’m Na Jaemin.”

“That’s it?” Jeno said out of nowhere, staring right ahead, not even gazing at Jaemin when the latter sat right away after he mentioned his name. “Not gonna mention anything about yourself?”

“There’s nothing interesting about me.”

“I’m sure there is.” Jeno then looked at him in mock-wonder, propping his chin on his knuckles and furrowing his brows as if thinking. “Like, I don’t know, maybe meddling in other people’s business?”

The whole class gaped in surprise. Almost everyone at school liked Na Jaemin, so it was a shock that someone would say such a thing to him.

“Seriously?” Jaemin laughed humorlessly. “You’re so petty.”

“Petty?” Jeno exclaimed incredulously. “You splashed water on my face on the first day, and you’re the one who has the audacity to call me petty?”

“You were picking on someone smaller and weaker than you, so I had to step in.”

“So, you’re calling that kid weak, eh?”

“You know that’s not what I mean by—”

“It doesn’t seem like it to me.”

“Class,” Mr. Qian interrupted, “that’s enough.”

Jaemin clenched his jaw in irritation, huffing out a breath in disbelief. How dare this guy do this to him? Nobody in his entire stay in this school has ever had the courage to do that to him. He was well-respected and well-liked by everyone in the campus.

If looks could kill, Lee Jeno would probably be six feet under the ground. Jaemin basically burned holes at the side of his head the entire time, throwing as much daggers as he could after their little argument was stopped by the homeroom teacher.

Leisurely, Jeno looked at Jaemin, smirking at him in triumph.

What a fucking asshole, Jaemin thought.


	4. Chapter 4 | The Second Man

Chapter 4 | The Second Man

“Hey, I don’t know why you pulled something like that earlier,” Jaemin heard Mark Lee said with a stoic face, both hands inside his pockets as the latter approached Jeno’s table, “but that was really uncalled for.”

It was lunch time. Most of the students have gone to the cafeteria to buy food and eat, while some stayed inside their rooms to have their packed lunch there, just like Jaemin and his best friend. From the corner of his eye, he saw Park Jisung, who was seated somewhere in his right, was just about to have his lunch with Jeno when Mark approached them.

By that time, he noticed that the students who were peacefully enjoying their meal were now engaged with the two’s possible not-so-physical brawl. He turned his head for a second in the subtlest way and saw Zhong Chenle, who was eating his packed lunch beside Jeno, suddenly stopped chewing when he heard Mark talk. 

“What, are you his boyfriend or something?” he heard Jeno asked smugly, eyeing the person in front of him. This time, his eyes were on them, not believing what he was seeing. Jeno then rose from his seat. “Does everyone in this school love sticking their nose where it obviously doesn’t belong?”

Silence.

“Look, I’m not looking for a fight, okay?” Mark ran his hand through his hair in frustration.

“Whatever, I don’t care,” Jeno flatly stated, shifting his eyes from the boy before him to Jaemin before walking past them, bumping the Mark’s shoulder deliberately and exiting the room. Jisung scurried away, following Jeno in a hurry.

The first thing Jaemin noticed as soon as his eyes left Jeno was Mark Lee’s clenching fist before the latter’s clenched jaw. He stood up, facing the latter. “A-Are you okay?”

Mark nodded his head, although his expression and body language stated otherwise.

“You didn’t have to do that...”

“I know,” Mark muttered, turning to look at him, “but I wanted to.”

Not knowing what to say, Jaemin looked down, staring at his packed lunch like it was the most interesting in the world all of a sudden. His gaze then landed on Donghyuck who had stopped from eating. His best friend was just staring at them with an unreadable expression, and Jaemin couldn’t help but look away.

Jaemin didn’t say anything more. He sat down, taking his chopstick, continuing his interrupted lunch. He didn’t want Donghyuck to read it all wrong.

-

Inside the Young Bakeshop, Taeyong diligently wiped the surface of each table after another. The bakeshop was not crowded. People usually go to the shop around three in the afternoon, mostly elementary and middle school students, to eat there. Since catered toward the kids, its interior had a rather child-like ambiance with the walls and the floor painted with pastel blue and pink, respectively. Hanging on the walls were paintings of different types of cupcakes, bread, and drinks. Tables were shaped like freshly baked cupcakes in the morning whereas the seats were cozy, two-seater sofa where anyone could relax.

The entire ceiling was painted with sky blue with a little bit of white here and there as if portraying the morning sky. Right at the very center, a three descending airplane chandelier was hanging. The entrance, which was a pastel blue door with an animated character eating a cupcake, had a pair wind chimes designed like a pair of owls.

At the counter, the long, glass display of the bakery exhibits Korean breads such as soboro, a streusel bread with liquid chocolate filling; sora bread, a soft, lightly baked bread shaped like a shell with mocha filling; gyeongju, a bun filled with red bean paste; bongeo bbang, a carp-shaped bread snack filled fresh egg and cheese toppings; and lastly, the bakery’s best seller and most popular among the customers be they kids, students, or old-aged, the Dongyoung Mochi Bbang, a glutinous bread filled with any type of ice cream flavour with the owner’s, Kim Doyoung, animated face as its garnishing. Desserts like cakes and cupcakes are also among the popular food in the bakery. 

The bakery is also famous for its traditional brewed coffee and tea. In spite of that, iced coffee, lattes, and milk teas are quite the attraction as well. For these reasons, the bakery gets a lot of orders within the district on a daily basis. Sometimes, they even get orders outside.

 

As he thoroughly mapped the floor, the ground becoming spotless and pristine, Lee Taeyong halted from his tracks when the chimes across the room caught his attention. A gentleman, standing about a hundred and seventy-six centimeters, walked gracefully inside the shop wearing a blinding, almost healing, smile, showing off his perfectly aligned teeth. The guy had a slightly shaggy, side-parted, fiery hair like the color of autumn leaves that perfectly matched his bright orange shirt.

The man’s aura was dazzling, almost as if the headlights of an oncoming vehicle freezing a deer in place.

On the other side of the room, Winwin noticed the guy right away, wearing the widest smile he had ever own that day.

“Mr. Kim! Mr. Nakamoto is here!” Winwin shouted excitedly, running to the storage room.

Not more than seven seconds later, Kim Dongyoung emerged from the said room, dusting off his hands on his pants before disappearing into the kitchen. He then came back, holding two Young Bakeshop paper bag filled with a wide variety of bread. Doyoung moved to where Yuta was standing, extending both of his hands to give the, Taeyong presumed, orders.

“I haven’t seen you in a long time,” Taeyong heard Doyoung say in aggravation, playfully slapping the shoulder of the man of Japanese descent, as he watched from the sidelines. “How’s life been for Chef Nakamoto Yuta?”

“I’ll be opening my own restaurant,” Yuta said confidently. “I quit my last job.”

“What?” Doyoung asked in surprise. “But weren’t you earning enough?”

“I was,” Yuta retorted back, “but I don’t really like the idea of working for someone else, you know?”

Doyoung nodded in understanding.

“My job was great, my colleagues were all easy to be friends with, and my boss was really nice,” Yuta said, “but I want to start my own business like you did. I’ve been wanting to do it ever since. It’s just I was afraid to take the risk and fail before, but I’m a hundred percent sure now.”

“Why didn’t you tell the last time we met?”

“I was considering on telling you.” Yuta laughed. “I guess I just wanted to surprise everyone.”

Doyoung playfully rolled his eyes at that, to which he earned a bashful laugh from Yuta, and then remembered something.

“Oh,” Doyoung spoke, “weren’t you looking for an artist?”

Yuta nodded.

“What was it for again?”

“Do you remember that friend I introduced to you back in university, Ten?” Yuta asked expectantly. Doyoung nodded upon realization “Well, he’s coming to Korea and staying here for good. He’s been wanting to become an author, and guess what?”

“What?”

“When he went to Chicago for a seminar where he talked about Southeast Asian traditional dance, he met the president of a well-known publishing company here in Korea and managed to convince him to publish his work. I forgot the company name, though,” Yuta said. “As a welcome gift, I want to give him a drawing or a painting of himself. You know, a design for his new apartment.”

“I know just the right person for that,” Doyoung announced before calling Taeyong over who bowed to both Yuta and Doyoung. “This is Taeyong. I think I’ve mentioned him to you before, have I?”

Smiling knowingly with a glint in his eyes, Yuta responded, “I’m sure you have.”

“Whatever you’re thinking, you better stop, okay?” Doyoung said in a huff. 

Taeyong looked at both of them cluelessly. What he didn’t know is that Doyoung has mentioned him to Yuta countless of times before, multiple times back in university when Doyoung was still on the process of moving on and several just recently when the latter was feeling sympathetic for his best friend’s despondence in the recent years. Despite of that, however, Doyoung has never introduced him and Yuta to each other due to conflict in schedule, because he and Doyoung were always busy running the shop and Yuta was such a workaholic person.

When Doyoung and Yuta would go out for a drink, Doyoung never failed to ask him if he would love to join the two, but he always refused. And Doyoung got it. He has a son to look after and tend to, so it was fine and Doyoung understood.

Yuta pitied him, just like any other normal person would once they hear his story, and yet, upon seeing Taeyong close, the Japanese man almost felt something different. 

Taeyong’s beauty, even with half of his face hidden by a mask, was like a lone star in a cloudless night. It was to the highest of heights, like the highest mountain nobody has ever been able to climb. His eyes, although dark, unfold the most radiant ones Yuta had ever seen in his entire life. And when Taeyong smiled under his mask, despite being half hearted, Yuta knew he had fallen into the rabbit hole.

“Hi,” Taeyong greeted in a soft, mushy voice, stooping his torso and head by thirty degrees, “I’m Lee Taeyong. It’s nice to meet you.”

For a second, Yuta was distracted by Taeyong’s gaze. And when Doyoung cleared his throat, snapping him into reality, he tried to gain his composure immediately by mimicking the gesture. “Yuta, Nakamoto Yuta. I’m more than pleased to finally meet you. I’ve heard lots of things about you.”

“Have you?” Taeyong asked, eyeing Doyoung innocently on the side. “I hope they’re good things.”

“Amazing things,” Yuta said cheekily as he smiled at the guy.

“Okay, I think I’ve mentioned to you that Taeyong is an artist, a spectacular one at that,” Doyoung exclaimed, trying to save Taeyong, whose face was red, but failing miserably because the latter’s face became even more red. He then put his arm on his shoulder. “Taeyong here has been accepting commissions recently. He’s exceptional in both drawing and painting.”

“Would you paint my friend?” Yuta asked, “I’m willing to pay.”

“U-uhm, well,” Taeyong stuttered, “I only accept commissioned drawings for now because I don’t have paint materials...”

“That’s not a problem. I’ve got it covered.” Yuta waved off his hand. “So, would you?”

“I guess...” Taeyong trailed off in embarrassment, his eyes landing on anything but Yuta’s.

“Great.” Yuta grinned, taking out his phone from his pocket and opening it. He then extended his hand that was holding the phone, expecting for Taeyong to take it. When the latter looked at the phone in his hand then his face in confusion, Yuta said, “Type in your number so we can go out and buy art supplies for the commissioned painting.”

Dumbfounded, Taeyong took the phone with both of his hands, typing his number before giving the phone back to its owner.

“I’ll text you, okay?” Yuta asked to which Taeyong nodded in response. “I’m gonna go ahead now. Thank you for this, Doyo.”

“You’re welcome because it’s paid,” Doyoung retorted.

Yuta laughed at that. He then turned to Taeyong. “It’s really a pleasure to meet you. I’m looking forward to meeting you again.”

With reddened cheeks, Taeyong said, “Me too. See you.”

“Hey, Winwin!” Yuta yelled, “I’ll go ahead now.”

“Bye!” Winwin yelled back enthusiastically from the counter.

“Uh, thank you, Doyoung...” Taeyong trailed off softly.

“It’s nothing. I feel really bad that I can’t give you a raise, so I’m doing this for you and Jaemin,” Doyoung said. “How is he, by the way?”

“He’s all right. He just started school, and I think he’s doing just fine.”

“He and Donghyuck haven’t been dropping off lately. Ah, those kids, I miss them already.”

“I feel so bad, though.” Taeyong let out a long sigh. “A week ago, Donghyuck accidentally mentioned that Jaemin’s been selling snacks in his class because he wants to get into cram school.”

“What?” Doyoung looked at Taeyong in shock. “How long has he been doing it?”

“Since middle school. No wonder why he had all those money when we need them.”

“Is this why you asked for a raise and started accepting commissions again?”

“Yeah,” Taeyong confirmed, his eyes glistening as he stared out the window of the shop, watching passersby in a blur. “Today is his first day in school, and I went to his room to wake him up, then I saw lots of snacks at the corner of his room. He thinks I don’t know what he does.”

“Isn’t that prohibited in that school, selling anything without the permission of the higher ups?”

“Donghyuck told me Jaemin asks for permission from his homeroom teacher first,” Taeyong said as a group of middle school students went inside the shop. “I don’t want him to shoulder anything. I want him to focus on his studies without thinking of any burden. I want him to study comfortably and get into a great university where he can finish his degree.”

“Jaemin is just a thoughtful kid. He just doesn’t want you to overwork yourself,” Doyoung stated in dismissal as more and more customers entered the shop before going to the kitchen.

With a long exasperated sigh, Taeyong walked up to a group of kids and asked for their orders with a forced yet seemingly genuine smile on his masked face.

-

Twenty minutes away from the busy shop, the main library sits on the seventh floor, north side, of Third District of Seoul High School for Science and the Arts—a home to a diverse range of books from world and Korean literature, history, religion, art, and philosophy to mathematics, technology, and other sciences, amounting to over five thousand textbooks and some groundbreaking Korean novels.

The library spans for about five hundred square feet, a half and a quarter of its room occupied by shelves that are separated by sections, while the remaining quarter is where the students study and read.

At the far end corner, Zhong Chenle was sitting alone, eyes fixated on the book he was holding as he listened to music, earphones on his ears. He just got out of the class and was killing time because he didn’t want to be forty minutes early to his after school classes, so he’d figured he’d just spend some time reading. It’s been his routine since last year—go to school early in the morning, spend about forty minutes in the library, travel to the cram school for twenty minutes, and then study again until nine in the evening. After that, he would go home, eat first, do his homework second, shower, check his social media accounts, and then sleep. The cycle goes on. On Saturdays, he goes to cram school and stay there for six hours—double the time he would usually spend on weekdays. And then Sunday would be his only free day.

In all honesty, it was pressuring for Chenle. Being the only son of his parents, all the responsibilities are on his shoulder, and as he grows up, it only piles up, weighing him down even more. But he’d gotten used to it— or at least that’s what he’d been trying to tell himself. He’d barely get any sleep at all, and when he does, he usually wakes up to slamming of doors, broken glassware, or deafening arguments. And every single time any of those happen, he tries to sleep it off.

As a kid, Chenle and his family used to live in Shanghai, the biggest city in terms of population and the economic center of China. Home to twenty-six million people, Shanghai became one of China’s powerhouse cities due to its peoples’ exceptional skills in shipping and trading, as well as its favorable geographical location. Over the past century, it gave birth to its futuristic skyline, overlooking the high towers, breathtaking pavilions, and well-funded public places but also maintaining its historical authenticity.

The Zhong family was rich, not filthy rich but rich enough to buy their desires in life, with Mr. Zhong being a former manager of a fishing port in the eastern Shanghai and Mrs. Zhong being a housewife. They had a stable life for years until Mrs. Zhong became involved in an investment scam, in which she lost almost everything in their bank account. Enraged yet determined to go back in tracks, Mr. Zhong continued working, expecting all their lost money to be earned after sometime. However, when people who claimed to be scammed by Mrs. Zhong started showing up in their house, they had no choice but to flee the country.

It was a good thing that despite having a lavish lifestyle before, Chenle has always been a good student and did not forsake his Korean classes back in China. He was able to adapt and adjust in his first year in the country and managed to snatch a scholarship grant. And now, he is his parents’ only hope for them to get back on track.

A few minutes into reading the novel in his hands, Chenle felt a figure walk past him but spared no attention. When he looked up, he saw Park Jisung from his class, sitting right across from him with a faint smile on his face, watching him. The latter had emerged from the doors and spotted him when he wasn’t looking.

Surprised and frowning, Chenle removed one of his earphones attached to his ears and looked around, seeing lots of vacant seats. When he was about to tell him off, Jisung beat him to it, saying, “Hello.”

“Uh, hi,” Chenle greeted back sheepishly. “Do you need anything?”

“Me?” Jisung replied. “Nothing. Why, am I now allowed to sit here?”

“N-No, that’s not what I mean.”

Jisung stifled a laugh. “Just kidding. I just want to apologize for Jeno-hyung’s behavior toward you.”

“I-It’s alright.” Chenle waved his hand off, feeling his blood rush through his face. “It’s understandable. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to him for what I did.”

“No, Jeno-hyung is really just impatient and hot-headed, but he’s not that bad,” Jisung said, to which Chenle nodded in understanding. “So, I’m assuming you’re free right now?”

“Actually, only for twenty minutes right now,” Chenle stated, checking his wristwatch, “because I have to leave for cram school by then.”

“Ah, then when are you free?”

“Why?”

“Just tell me.”

“Three in the afternoon onward every Saturday and whole day on Sundays.”

“Give me your phone.” Jisung extended one of his hands as Chenle reluctantly placed his phone there. Several seconds later, Jisung handed back Chenle’s phone and said, “As a compensation for Jeno-hyung’s dumbassery, I will treat you somewhere on Sunday.”

“It’s alright! You don’t have to.” Chenle placed the book on the table and waved off both of his hands in rejection. He usually stays at home on Sundays playing the secondhand keyboard his father got him on his birthday last year, because it was his only free time. His parents would find it weird for him to go out on that particular day, but he figured he could always just tell he’ll be going out with a friend, which is what he’ll actually be doing just in case he agrees to the proposition. They’d be happy to see him actually go out with a friend, something he hasn’t done before since he’s always been a wallflower. However, Chenle thought, he and Jisung aren’t even friends to begin with. “It’s perfectly fine. You don’t have to do anything. Just let it go.”

“Okay.”

“Huh?”

“I said, okay,” Jisung flat-out said. “What are you reading?”

“Oh.” And here Chenle thought the guy was going to insist on hanging out. Not that he was disappointed, no. It wasn’t that. With how Jisung acts, he just thought he was going to be a pain in the ass, like someone who wouldn’t take no for an answer. “势不可挡.”

“A Chinese novel?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re not much of a talker, eh?” Jisung asked with a hint of playfulness, but the boy across from him only stayed silent. He then noticed him fiddling with his fingers.

He’s nervous, Jisung thought. And the latter didn’t fail to notice how Chenle’s gaze was moving around a lot behind those pair of glasses. It was unexpected. He didn’t really thought he’d be sitting across the guy who his cousin shouted at in anger. Zhong Chenle seemed like a weak, closed off person. Just someone he doesn’t see being friends with. Moreover, the kid looks like he would cry if he ever gets a ninety in an exam with a hundred items.

However, as soon as Jisung’s gaze landed on Chenle who was sitting alone in the library, his milky, white skin being hit by the sun as it sets, accentuating his light, brown hair, deep, chocolate eyes, and saintlike face underneath those pair of glasses, Jisung failed to stop his feet from moving on its own and ended up sitting across the boy.

Noticing the Park Jisung’s stare, Chenle pretended to be engaged on what he’s reading before checking his wristwatch...again. He then looked at Jisung and said, “I’m sorry. I have to go now.”

Jisung nodded. “I’ll see you around then.”

“See you,” Chenle responded as soon as he finished packing his things. Without looking back, he rose from his seat and trudged his way out of the library but hear Jisung shout at him.

“Text me!”

Chenle then heard a faint bell that was probably the librarian’s doing. He shouldn’t be shouting inside the library, he thought, shaking his head in disapproval.


	5. Chapter 5 | The Second Man

**Chapter 5 | The Second Man**

The Third District of Seoul High School for Science and the Arts’ quadrangle lays in front of the main building, the entire space covered in small stamped, slate, concrete pavement. Trees within the school premises are surrounded by knee-level running bond bricks, serving as one of the student’s hangout places before and after school hours, as well as during lunch time, along with the libraries within the buildings and the student center with long tables and backless outdoor benches situated at the right side of the quadrangle. On the left side stood another but smaller building, facing the quadrangle, each floor having a bridge that connects to the main building.

Jeno, standing arrogantly as the strap of his bag hung loosely on his shoulder, walked through the black school gates, the unfriendly, cold breeze kissing his face. It was another cold morning with leafless trees and foggy breath. It would’ve been the perfect day to laze around drinking black coffee, but Jeno still decided to go. Afterall, he wanted to give this whole moving and being independent a shot. He figured being responsible enough to go to school on a regular school day would be a good way to start.

Halfway through, Jeno noticed a familiar figure with caramel brown hair, clad in a khaki winter coat, holding a huge eco bag several steps away from him, walking with a friend. And as the figure turned his head, revealing his side profile, Jeno asked himself how could someone be that pretty without showing the entirety of his face.

It was Na Jaemin.

Now that they weren’t yelling at each other at the top of their lungs, Jeno was able to take in the other boy’s features. Jaemin was beautiful in all aspects and in every sense of the word; from his enchanting smile, tall pointed nose, thin luscious lips, and sparkly eyes to his well-groomed hair, fluffy-looking cheeks, long legs, and pale skin. He’d hate to admit it, but if Jaemin weren’t so nosy and thought too highly of himself, Jeno would probably have a tiny, little crush on him. However, Jeno thought, the guy’s personality stank, and he just seemed to be a know-it-all kind of guy. And if there’s anyone Jeno hates the most, it’s the inquisitive and prier type of people. Jaemin might’ve been an artwork of a heavenly sculptor, but his personality was a complete and utter wack.

“Yo!” a deep, baritone voice sounded from behind. Jeno looked behind and was met by a six feet tall guy with a goofy smile. “Lee Jeno, right?”

Jeno nodded as the guy caught up to him, walking in synchronization. “What do you need?”

“Hey, no need to be rude,” the guy jested. “I’m Lucas, by the way. We’re in the same class.”

Jeno remembers the guy by his face, considering he doesn’t really look Korean. Lucas has a healthy tan skin, a pair of doll eyes, a pretty small face, and long limbs. Just one look and anyone could already tell that the guy was a foreigner, although Jeno wasn’t sure what kind of foreigner Lucas is. In spite of being one, however, he could see that Lucas is pretty comfortable and lively, a complete contrast to what a common foreigner would act like when speaking to a Korean. Lucas looks like he could strike a conversation with just about anyone.

“Yeah, I kinda remember you. You’re always with that guy who looks like a human skull.”

“Guy that looks like a human skull?”

“The nosy one with sunken cheeks,” Jeno flatly described. “He looks malnourished.”

“Mark Lee?”

“I think that’s his name.”

A loud boisterous laugh resonated from Lucas, catching the attention of some students. “Oh my God, you’re hilarious.”

“Thank you, but are you always this obnoxious?” Jeno asked, but it remained unanswered due to Lucas being unable to recover from what he said. Jeno’s gaze then landed to Jaemin and subtly pointed at him. “Hey, do you know him?”

Lucas wiped some of the tears that formed from his eyes, still laughing breathlessly. He then looked ahead and spotted Jaemin. “Oh, that’s Na Jaemin. Weren’t you listening when our classmates were introducing themselves?”

“No, because I have no interest.”

“Then why are you asking about Jaemin?” Lucas asked, still trying to catch his breath. “Didn’t you berate him when he was introducing himself?”

“I want to get back at him.”

“Oh, you’re the guy he had a confrontation with?” Lucas turned his head and asked wide-eyed as the both of them reached the steps leading to the school’s main building. The watched Jaemin and Donghyuck entered the lobby. “That’s new, to be honest. Jaemin is a fairly level-headed and quiet guy. You might’ve pushed his buttons or something.”

“How do you know these things?”

“We were classmates for three years back in middle school. We’re pretty close, actually. He doesn’t smile around much, only to people he’s really close with, but he’s very nice,” Lucas narrated. “You see, Jaemin is like that guy who is everyone’s first love. Although his smile, as what people always see, is tight lipped, he really has that vibe. He goes out of his own way just for others’ convenience ”

Jeno walked in silence.

“That’s why everyone was talking about him losing his cool on the first day. That’s literally unheard of.”

“What are you trying to say?”

“I’m not saying it’s your fault, but that’s probably what everyone thinks. Everyone loves him, even I do. Not in a romantic sense, no. But I mean, have you seen his bright smile?!” Lucas said in exhilaration after they set foot inside the school’s main building, making a turn to the left and reaching for the stairs. “Epitome of beauty. He probably got it from his dad.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“I don’t know, am I?”

“He doesn’t look that good,” Jeno lied, “and the vibe I get from him is he’s self-eccentric who thinks he’s all that smart and attractive.”

“I mean, to each their own I guess, but the smart part isn’t wrong,” Lucas countered, “because Jaemin is a scholar. In our school ranking last year, he had the fourth highest GPA among our batch.”

“Could you please stop talking about him?” Jeno snapped. “I seriously don’t care.”

“But you were the one who brought him up!” Lucas argued in aggravation.

“Because I wanna get back at him for insulting me in front of the other students. It just seems fair.”

“Exactly! That’s why you brought him up.”

“Whatever,” Jeno declared in finality, “let’s just go to class. Mr. Qian said he hates students who come late to class.”

Lucas could only shrug at Jeno who went ahead as he they went to their first class.

 

“Before we dive into our discussion,” Mr. Qian started, “let’s define what morality is first.”

The students of class 11-A scribbled in their respective notebooks as they listened attentively to Mr. Qian’s introduction of their class. With approximately forty students inside the classroom, the teacher tried his hard to immerse them into the lecture, writing the keywords on the blackboard with the white chalk in his hand and explaining everything in layman’s term.

At the very back of the room, Jeno idly listened to Mr. Qian, covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned lazily, annoyed at the new seat plan. He couldn’t wait for this boring class to actually finish, but he couldn’t sleep the boredom either. Although he felt kind of sleepy, it was like his body wasn’t cooperating to what his brain wanted him to do.

In front of him, Jaemin was taking in the discussion as the latter paid attention to the lecture. Staring at the back of Jaemin’s head and watching Chenle take down notes, a smirk crept across his face as a sudden idea popped into his head.

“...such as moral reasoning, moral development, moral knowledge, and moral virtue.”

Just as Jaemin was to write the following words down, the pen in between his fingers disappeared in a swift motion. When he looked behind, he saw Jeno, the Stonehenge-faced as he claims, staring at him steadfastly and leaning on his back, twirling the pen in between his long, slender fingers like a dumb basketball player who’s showing off by spinning a ball on his index finger. In an attempt to get his pen back, Jaemin turned the upper half his body toward Jeno and tried to snatch the pen back but to no avail as the latter dodged before he could even reach his hand.

“Give it back,” Jaemin deadpanned in a hushed voice. “I’m trying to study here, so I will appreciate it if you don’t try to distract me.”

“Huh?” Jeno responded, pretending to be clueless. “I’m not trying to distract you or anything. I’m just borrowing your pen because I lost mine.”

“First of all, you didn’t ask if you could borrow it. Secondly, why couldn’t you just borrow from someone else?”

“Because I’m in a hurry and trying to catch up to what Mr. Qian is saying, and I’m not really close to anyone here aside from Jisung.”

“Then why couldn’t you just borrow from him?”

“He doesn’t have an extra pen.”

“What about Chenle?”

“He’s busy writing.”

“And I’m not?”

“Well, he annoys me.”

“And I don’t?”

“You annoy me more, that’s why.”

“God,” Jaemin stared at him in bewilderment, sighing in defeat, “you’re unbelie—”

“Care to share to the rest of the class what’s so important that you have to interrupt the class, Na Jaemin?” Mr. Qian cut off, making Jaemin jump in surprise. He didn’t notice that the rest of the class’ attention was already grabbed by his and Jeno’s little dispute. “We’re willing to listen here.

Embarrassed, Jaemin stood up with red, tinted cheeks, unable to look at everyone in the class but his and Donghyuck’s desk. “Sorry, Mr. Qian. It’s just that Lee Jeno here took my pen that I’m using to take down all your input, and he won’t give it back.”

“Jaemin, what are you saying?” Jeno acted in surprise. “Why would you blatantly lie in front of Mr. Qian like that?”

Jaemin whipped his head at him, feeling agitated and aggravated at the same time. He then looked at Mr. Qian who raised one his brows questioningly in return. “I swear, Mr. Qian, that pen is mine, and he took it from me.”

Jeno stood up in an instant. “Mr. Qian, I know that I was a bit rude and indifferent the first time we met, but that was because I was going through something. My dad transferred me here out of the blue, so I felt really betrayed by him.”

“Liar,” Jaemin exclaimed. “You’re just doing this to get back at me, because I saved Chenle from you when you were yelling at him on our first day.”

“I won’t do anything petty like what you’re accusing just to get even,” Jeno lied smoothly, trying his best not to laugh out loud. For him, it was amusing. The look of fury in Jaemin’s eyes was entertaining, what more the helplessness to unleash it. “And besides, Chenle and I have talked to each other and settled our disagreement.”

Chenle snapped his head at Mr. Qian before looking at Jaemin. His eyes then landed on Jeno’s.

“Right, Chenle?” Jeno asked, carefully emphasizing the words. His eyes were glinting mischievously.

“Y-yes,” Chenle confirmed, closing his eyes in fear. “Jeno-hyung and I are good now.”

Jaemin, with his mouth agape, gawked at Chenle.

“See, Mr. Qian?” Jeno tried not to sound smug and keep his playful smile from showing. “If anything, it might be Jaemin who’s trying to set me up.”

“Jaemin will never do that,” Mark Lee intervened, his eyes burning in rage as he stared at Jeno’s amused ones. “Mr. Qian, everyone here knows Jaemin, and we’re sure he’ll never do what this person is accusing him.”

As the class started collectively agree, Mr. Qian said, “Enough!”

The class then kept their mouths shut.

“I’m so disappointed in both of you. This is morality class, you should know that of all the classes you have, this is where you try to show your best behavior because it takes a huge part on your grades,” Mr. Qian explained. “As your morality and homeroom teacher, I can’t let this bad behavior easily pass. As a punishment, I want the two of you to write an apology letter with five-hundred minimum words...in Chinese. Make sure to have the letters be placed on my table before our class starts, is that clear?”

“In hanja?” Jaemin asked in disbelief. “Mr. Qian, I know that—”

“Do you want it to be one-thousand word for you, Na Jaemin?” Mr. Qian challenged, perusing his student. When Jaemin slowly shook his head, he said, “Good.”

Nodding in defeat, Jaemin slowly sat down as did Jeno. However, Jaemin could only cry internally as he heard what the homeroom teacher said.

“Jeno, you remain seated,” Mr. Qian instructed. “As for you, Jaemin, carry all your notebooks and stand here in front for the rest of the class. Reflect on your actions and behavior.”

If Jaemin could be one with the wind and disappear at that moment, he probably would’ve done it due to shame and embarrassment. He could feel all the eyes on him, boring into his head in every direction. Grabbing all his notebooks inside his backpack, he walked to the friend in a leisure manner before facing the rest of the class. He stared ahead, not daring to look at anyone. For Jaemin, it wasn’t the time to feel sorry for himself. He will make sure to get back at that asshole.

Jaemin then looked at Jeno who looked back at him in a challenging manner, smugly even, in return.

Jeno covered his face in attempt, mustering all his strength to stop himself from laughing but ended up snorting, pissing Jaemin off even more that he already had. From everyone’s point of view, Jaemin might be calm, but he knew that people like Na Jaemin act as if they have the upper hand even when they’re enraged on the inside. Jeno grabbed the pen he’d placed on the table when the fight occurred, holding onto it dearly, making sure that Jaemin saw before kissing it with a soundless smack.

 

By the end of the period, Mr. Qian talked to Jaemin outside the room and reprimanded him for interrupting the lecture. Jaemin apologized for the ruckus he had caused and swore to never do it again, although it wasn’t genuinely his fault. Nevertheless, he was still to pass his apology letter the next morning.

Right after, the rest of the class watched Jaemin trudge to his seat, dangerously calm. He didn’t spare anyone a glance aside from Donghyuck whom he borrowed the notes he was copying from. When he finished writing down, the next class came around. He didn’t even try to have his pen back anymore. Jaemin just borrowed the extra pen Donghyuck had, even though it was red and was supposed to only be used for checking papers.

At lunch, he stayed inside their room together with Donghyuck and Chenle. The latter apologized, almost close to tears, to which he responded that he understood. They merged their tables so the three of them could eat comfortably. As they eat, Jaemin was approached by his classmates to buy snacks from him every now and then.

“You know,” Donghyuck started as he chewed on his Mandu, “I think you should just drop the tough act, apologize to him, and forget everything.”

“No,” Jaemin said, “I won’t give him the satisfaction.”

“I mean, imagine, if you just let Chenle say sorry to him and you didn’t interfere, you wouldn’t be where you are right now.”

“Are you saying it’s my fault?” Jaemin asked, feeling offended.

“No,” Donghyuck said after swallowing his food, pointing his chopsticks at Jaemin. “I’m just saying all of this could’ve been pretended.”

“I’m really sorry, Hyung,” Chenle said. “It’s all my fault.”

“Don’t worry about it, Chenle-ya.” Jaemin smiled. “We’re friends now, so I got your back. If you want to make it up to me, you can help me with the apology letter since you’re fluent in Chinese.”

“I’ll do whatever I can to help you, Hyung,” Chenle apologetically said.

“Anyway, when Mark intervened, he looked so determined and cute.” Donghyuck squealed, covering his red cheeks with his hands. “He’s such a principled guy. I can’t believe I can fall even deeper than I already have.”

“...Do you know Park Jisung, Jeno-hyung’s friend?” Chenle asked as the two nodded in unison. “He apologized to me at the library a couple of days ago because of what Jeno-hyung did. He seemed calm, but I think he’s genuinely apologetic about the whole thing.”

“See,” Jaemin said, sighing, “why can’t Lee Jeno just be like his friend?”

“Yeah, he actually seems down to earth from what I’ve seen,” Donghyuck agreed.

“Lee Jeno is like the manifestation of all the wrong things in the wo—”

“Talking shit about me behind my back, I see,” Jeno cut off as he entered the classroom in all his might, his cockiness unfaltering. He had both of his hands in his pocket, walking to Jaemin’s table and sitting on the other line within the row. “Now, why don’t you say it to my face?”

Students started piling up inside the classroom as the time ran, noticing yet another dispute between Jaemin and Jeno. Mark Lee set foot inside the room with his friends, talking loudly over each other before the daggers Jaemin and Jeno throwing at each other caught their attention.

Before Mark could even step in, Jaemin said menacingly, “I said you’re like the manifestation of all the bad things in the world. You’re arrogant, egotistical, mean, inconsiderate, close-minded, short-tempered, immature, entitled, and apathetic. And you look like the personification of the Stonehenge, minus the attraction.”

Everyone gaped at Jaemin in surprise, taken aback by the outburst, even Donghyuck whom he’d been friends with since he came to Seoul. It was their first time witnessing Jaemin like that, because normally, he’s pretty laid back. Jeno sat frozen, feeling all the eyes on them for the second time around that day.

“Your parents probably didn’t love you enough for you to be like that.”Jaemin’s breathing had become heavy.

For Jeno, that was the final straw. He slammed his fist against the table in which Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Chenle had their lunch boxes placed on, causing for the lunch boxes to shake. Donghyuck and Chenle flinched, feeling scared of what was about to be the outcome of Jaemin and Jeno’s fight. The former remained seated, staring in a challenging manner at Jeno who stared back just as hard.

Composing himself, Jeno stood up before walking to the doors but not before kicking a table halfway on his way out, slamming the door shut with a deafening sound. To say that he was angry was an understatement. He was fuming, so angry that he punched the door of the comfort room, causing his right knuckles to bleed. How dare Na Jaemin include his parents in their stupid fight? Yes, he might be the one at fault for setting him up, but was it really necessary to bring his parents into their stupid, petty argument?

Jaemin could insult him all he wants, but never, ever bring his parents up into this because all hell would break loose.

Once Jeno had calmed down, which was about five minutes of idling around inside the comfort room, he splashed cold water from the faucet onto his face, then staring at the wide mirror.

 _Just you see, Na Jaemin,_ Jeno thought to himself. _Just you see._


	6. Chapter 6 | The Second Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any error, please let me know.

**Chapter 6 | The Second Man**

Saturdays are usually the days Taeyong looks forward to aside from Sunday. He gets off work around lunch on those days and goes to the local market with a smile on his face to pick out fresh meat, fish, vegetables and/or fruits as he thinks of particular main and side dishes to cook for dinner. Being a single parent, Taeyong has to dedicate his time to his job in able to provide for Jaemin, so every single free time he has on his hands are spent with his son. Taeyong loves it, loves it beyond words can ever describe. Sometimes, he wishes he could spend more time with Jaemin but their unfortunate circumstance doesn’t let him.

Just like today, Taeyong had to come home late because of his prior commitment with Nakamoto Yuta. He had agreed to buy art materials that Saturday, considering it was the only time he could go since Sundays are strictly family day. And when he can’t make it, he asks Jaemin to order home cooked dinner from Donghyuck’s parents. 

At times, Donghyuck comes by their house to eat with them, especially when Jaemin is by himself just so the latter wouldn’t feel alone. Taeyong doesn’t mind, not one bit. He has known the boy ever since he came back to Seoul. Donghyuck is the one who delivers the orders around the neighborhood through his bicycle from his parents’ private kitchen business. When Jaemin is alone in the apartment, he makes sure to bring extra food for himself, so they could have a meal together.

Taeyong could only sighed, smiling wistfully as he stared out the window glass of the bakery, noticing Yuta making his way through the door. Biting down on his bottom lip, he swiftly grabbed his white tote bag on the counter, walking up with a half-hearted smile to Yuta who, in return, let out a grin so wide Taeyong found it a little uncomfortable. He clutched the strap of his bag that was hanging on his shoulder with both hands, looking down at his pair of shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world.

“Hey, are you ready?” Yuta asked, bending his body a bit to level his line of sight with Taeyong’s. The latter looked up, nodding with a tight-lipped smile. Yuta then looked behind him. “Doyoung! We’re gonna go ahead now!”

Dressed in a pastel blue apron, Doyoung’s head peeked out of the kitchen’s entrance, putting his thumbs up in approval. Yuta waved his hand in the air as a sign of departure. At the far end corner of the room, Sicheng waved back enthusiastically when he saw Yuta looked at him before leaving the shop. As the two crossed the street, Sicheng eyes lingered on Taeyong and Yuta longer than necessary, his waving hand in the air retreating slowly to his side.

Taeyong kept a good short distance, trailing behind Yuta who pocketed his keys and opening the passenger’s seat of an orange Hyundai veloster for Taeyong to hop on. Timidly, he settled inside the car, buckling his seatbelt and making himself comfortable. He gets awfully scared around people he just met, but Taeyong reminded himself that Yuta is a friend of Doyoung. If anything, he should be thankful, because the man trusts him enough to order commissioned artwork from him. He should really stop from being paranoid.

“You look like you’re about to pass out.” Yuta commented as soon as he got on the driver’s seat and put on his seatbelt. “Are you all right?”

“Y-Yeah,” he responded, faking a laugh as he wiped a droplet of sweat that had formed on his forehead. “I-I’m just a little nervous.”

Laughing, Yuta shook his head momentarily, starting the engine. “What’s there to be nervous about?”

“U-Um, nothing,” Taeyong said shyly, fanning himself with his hand. “I just get really nervous around new people. Please, don’t mind me, Mr. Nakamoto.”

“Drop the honorifics. Yuta is fine.”

“Then, you can call me Yongie, too.”

“So, how long have you been doing art?” They took a turn on left, driving ahead the pretty busy highway of the district.

“Um, I started back when I was in middle school.”

“Woah, that's a long time ago. No wonder Doyoung referred me to you. You must have a godlike skills, then.”

“That’s not it,” Taeyong denied, his blood rushing through his cheeks in embarrassment. “I stopped drawing and painting after high school.”

“I see.” Yuta nodded in understanding.

“This friend of yours,” Taeyong started, “he must be very important for you to do this for him.”

Yuta glanced meaningfully at Taeyong then focused his eyes on the road as they made another turn before stopping at a red light. “Yeah, we go all the way back in high school. He was the first friend I made here in Korea. We both went to an international high school.”

Taeyong nodded. “Doyoung and I went to the same high school, too. We were like best of friends, even now.”

“I know,” Yuta said, “he’s told me a lot about you.”

Taeyong tensed up in his seat. Doyoung couldn’t have told everything about himself to Yuta, could he? Taeyong noticed Yuta was smiling without a care in the world, but he couldn’t brush off the feeling of anxiety creeping in.

“Uh, what exactly has he told you about me?” he trailed off as he stared ahead down the road, his curiosity set ablaze. Ever-so-lightly, he shifted his eyes before him to the man seated next to him.

“Okay, I’ll tell you, but you have to promise me you won’t rat me out to him, alright?” Taeyong muttered a small ‘yeah,’ agreeing to the deal. “He used to have the biggest crush on you. I know you know that already, but it actually lasted for a while. You’re always the topic of our conversation, it’s crazy. Halfway freshman year though, we’d still go out drinking, and sometimes he’d still tell me about you but no longer about his unreciprocated feelings.”

Hearing from Yuta that Doyoung had a crush on him didn’t surprise Taeyong at all. He knew his best friend had always had a more than just platonic feelings for him. Initially, he thought that the late night talks on weekends, sharing of food during lunch time, and study dates after cram school were all because of the best friend privilege he had. It was normal for someone to receive special treatment from a best friend. He overlooked the longing stares, subtle touches, and wistful smiles, thinking that Doyoung probably just cherished him, like how a kid looks up to his older brother.

When he had his first boyfriend, his first love, the distance Doyoung kept between the both of them was so noticeable, so obvious that even their mutual friends in high school noticed it as well. It saddened Taeyong, but he knew he couldn’t be selfish. He knew that his best friend needed time to take everything in. So although it was hard for him, Taeyong let Doyoung be for some time. Eventually, the latter moved on, and they patched up the friendship they thought will no longer be the same. However, the time only seemed to strengthen the bond they once had.

“I know that already,” he murmured under his breath, “he came clean to me when we started hanging out again after we stopped talking.”

“Really?” Yuta glanced at him, taking his gaze off of the road for a second before turning it back, smiling. He couldn’t believe it. Doyoung actually had the guts to confess his unrequited love? On top of it, why didn’t Doyoung tell him? “He never mentioned anything to me.”

“He probably was just over it?”

“Probably.”

After that, silence took over them. Sensing that Taeyong was feeling a bit awkward due to the atmosphere, Yuta turned on the radio to halfway through the first verse of the song called I Believe, a smooth, slow-paced, romantic ballad that used to be the song a certain someone would sing him to sleep. It was a soundtrack of a film series he loved back when he was eighteen. And that certain someone used to hate it. Now though, Taeyong hates it, or at least that’s what he wants to feel; to hate the song — because it seemed like the song is speaking about what he’s going through. And as much as it does, he doesn’t want to feel that. He wants to forget everything and move on, something he’s yet to do with Jaemin.

Overwhelmed by the emotion as the first note sounded within the car, Taeyong impulsively reached for the radio and switched the station, not wanting nostalgia to completely wash over him. With ragged breath, something Yuta took notice of, Taeyong shifted in his seat and watched the scenery outside the window.

Yuta cleared his throat. “”Have you eaten?”

Taeyong shook his head in response.

“All right, let’s head to this Japanese restaurant my friend owns. They have the best authentic Japanese food I know in Seoul.”

“No, it’s fi — ”

“Don’t worry, it’s on me.”

“It’s not that,” Taeyong muttered in distress, fidgeting his fingers in nervousness, glancing hesitantly at the Japanese guy. “I-I just can’t. You’re being too kind to me.”

Yuta slowed down the car and then parked it for a moment. Filled with empathy, he sighed and turned his body where Taeyong had been sitting. A smile —it was all Yuta could offer to the man covered in black face mask. His gaze lingered at Taeyong, and he thought, if the word beautiful could be personified, then Taeyong would be the best person to embody it, together with his fading black hair, charming small gestures, and expressive dark brown eyes.

“Hey,” Yuta called but Taeyong didn’t budge. The latter just stared at his now intertwined hands. “Can I ask for a favor?”

This time, Taeyong looked at Yuta in confusion with furrowed eyebrows.

“I want you to be comfortable with me,” Yuta asked, careful not to scare Taeyong away. “Could you do that for me?”

“W-Why?” Taeyong countered. “We’ve only known each other for about a week and met only twice.”

“That’s true. However,” Yuta fired back, “I feel like I’ve known you for years through Doyoung’s stories about you. I’ve always looked forward to meeting you, but our schedules always clash, so Doyoung didn’t really got to introduce us to each other. Because of those, I feel really comfortable around you so I want you to feel the same.”

Reluctantly, Taeyong gazed at Yuta, nodding his head with a small smile playing on his lips. “O-Okay.”

“Doyoung has also told me about your...scar,” Yuta spoke carefully, feeling the other man tense in his seat. “And I know you’re really conscious about it, but there’s no way I’m letting that get in the way. You need to it..”

Silence.

“So, I’ll just rent a private room for the two of us,” Yuta continued.

Taeyong’s head perked up. “W-What? That’s too much!”

Chuckling Yuta replied, “Don’t worry. I’m friends with the owner, remember?”

“O-Okay...”

 

After driving around for about twenty minutes, they arrived at a fairly luxurious restaurant. Taeyong almost backed out. There was no way he could afford dining there, since it would probably cost him his entire month of salary. However, because of Yuta’s insistency, he agreed to eat there with him. Plus, Yuta’s friend, the owner of the restaurant, Matsumoto Jun, was friendly enough and gave them a secluded room where Taeyong could enjoy his food without being stared at. One thing the latter has always hated is the judging eyes from other people because of the nasty scar he got from a couple of years back. It’s one of the reasons why he never forgets to wear masks, even at work. Fortunately, the majority of the customers at Young Bakeshop were more understanding and sympathetic than spiteful.

Getting taunted and insulted are two of the things Taeyong have tried to become accustomed to, yet no matter how much effort he puts into being tough, the moment he hears either a group of people snickering behind his back with their eyes fixated on him, innocent kids curiously asking him questions about the mask, or anything of the sort aforementioned, he dies a little inside. And it happens a little too much.

“Hey,” Yuta called out, snapping Taeyong out of his reverie, “you okay there?”

With a faint smile, Taeyong nodded as the waiters served them a wide variety of Japanese cuisine such as tempura, okonomiyaki, takoyaki, different kinds of katsu and ramen, udon, sushi, and sashimi, paired with hot, authentic and fresh red tea. He gawked at the large amount of food sitting in front of him as Yuta thanked the server and snapped a finger in front of his face.

“This is too much,” Taeyong said worriedly, gripping the pair of wooden chopsticks on the table.

“Just eat. If we can’t finish it, let’s just take out all the remaining food.”

Taeyong nodded dumbly. “My son —he likes Japanese food, so I think that wouldn’t be a bad idea. ”

“Oh,” Yuta said with a sudden realization as he took dipped a piece of tempura into tentsuyu sauce before taking a large bite, “Doyoung has mentioned him to me. From what I’ve heard from him, your son seems like a very responsible and reliable kid.”

“He is,” Taeyong agreed proudly.

“I’m sure he must’ve gotten those traits from his father.”

Taeyong smiled. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he wants to disagree with the remark.  _ That’s impossible,  _ he thought, but he didn’t say anything. He doesn’t know the man too well. And sometimes, it’s better when only a few people know what you have in store to avoid mayhem.

“Probably.”

Without a single idea what was going on through Taeyong’s mind, Yuta chuckled at the response.

“Say, Yuta,” Taeyong started, “how much has Doyoung told you about me?”

“Okay, I know I said he’s told a lot about you, but that’s an exaggeration. I just want you to be comfortable with me.” Yuta wiped his lips with a napkin. “Frankly, the only time he’s talked about you to me was when he still had feelings for you. If I were to sum up all of the conversation we’ve had about you, the only thing I really know about you is you’re a single parent, you had an accident hence the scar, you can paint and draw. The rest, Doyoung’s undying love for you.”

At that, Taeyong was able to sign in relief.

“You know, Doyoung isn’t really that much of a talker unless he’s drunk, and those information I got from him about you were during his drunk episodes.”

Relieved, Taeyong shoved a piece of okonomiyaki in his mouth, chewing slowly as he watched the man across from him. He was glad that none of his secrets are actually out and could finally stop worrying and overthinking over nothing. He still might give Doyoung a good smacking on Monday, though.

By the time they were done, all of the plates were wiped out of food. Yuta insisted on ordering takeaway to bring home to Jaemin, which Taeyong wholeheartedly tried to decline. It would’ve been completely fine to bring home extra food had they had leftovers but for Yuta to order more because they were able to finish their meal? That was beyond too much, and he couldn’t really just take advantage of him. But to the Japanese man’s insistency yet again, Taeyong gave in.

The two of them rest for a bit before driving for another ten minutes to the mall. They bought different painting materials such as wide variety of paint brushes and acrylic paints, artist palette, varnish, and a twenty-four by thirty-two blank canvass.

“Okay,” Yuta said as they got out of the shopping mall, fishing his wallet out, taking a picture out and showing Taeyong a candid photo of a man striking a pose, “so this is what I want you to paint.”

Taeyong just wishes his painting skills hasn’t deteriorated yet, since it’s been so long since the last time he painted. This is his first painting commission, and he only started drawing again two weeks ago. Lack of money was the main reason he stopped doing art. Instead of buying art materials for his supposed  _ dream _ , he decided to drop everything all together to provide for Jaemin and himself. It wasn’t like he was getting anywhere, anyway. He realized that being in the field of arts means uncertainty when it comes to generating income. However, Doyoung, being the best friend that he is, didn’t want him to stop doing what he loves, so the latter decided to give Taeyong a computer where he could create digital artworks, of which Taeyong was very thankful for.

“All right.” Taeyong nodded solemnly. He took the picture and stared, examining the elements before keeping it deep in his pockets. It looked like it was taken in a dance showcase with all the lights and stage decoration from what Taeyong could see. The guy, Ten, was pulling a signature fourth position from the fundamental dance position with one of his hands slightly curved like an opening, welcoming his head while his other hand pushed forward with the same formation as the other.

Taeyong knew Jaemin was also against his decision to stop doing art. His son didn’t want him to think that he had to give up on his dream just to be able to move onto greener pastures. Art was one of the things that makes him happy, and seeing him do it again makes Jaemin genuinely happy as well. At the same time, Jaemin is a little worried, because Taeyong is getting back at something he swore he was going to leave behind. And Jaemin knew that his father is one who never backs out on his words unless necessary.

“Shall we go, Yongie?” Yutas asked as Taeyong nodded, pulling a genuine smile. Yuta then guided him down the steps, offering his hand which Taeyong hesitantly took.

 

Stretched, far, and wide, the sun gracefully hid behind the clouds, setting in the magnificent horizon as it emitted an intense fiery hue that gave life to the chilly March of Seoul, contrasting the cold, unfriendly weather that’s been there for months. Slowly but surely, Seoul welcomed the darkness as the last stream of light from the sun disintegrated into nothingness, giving the bustling city the time to shine on its own with its city lights.

Situated on the merged rooftop of two apartment buildings separated by a long staircase, a long picnic table sat beside a makeshift tent made out of long, pastel blue blanket hanging on a thread whose each end was tied to two opposing light posts, creating a triangular prism. Each side of the blanket had different random objects supporting the tent, while another blanket lay on the floor with blue pillows.

The rooftop overlooks the nightlife of Seoul under the few clouds in the sky that block the shimmer of the stars in heaven, whereas the moon shone brightly in its place respective place, unbothered. Although the temperature that early night was a little unfriendly, it didn’t stop Jaemin from hanging out with his best friend, Donghyuck, and his new friend who he’s known for about a year now, Zhong Chenle.

He and Chenle set up the table with the dishes Donghyuck delivered to his house which the three of them ordered, while the latter sat on one of the benches, texting.

Chenle, despite having second thoughts, joined the two when he received a text from Donghyuck, inviting him to a small picnic on the rooftop of Jaemin’s apartment building. He was just chilling at home earlier when he finished his Saturday classes and had nothing better to do except play the secondhand piano his father got him. He thought, Jaemin and Donghyuck aren’t such bad company, and they’re becoming friends now since the first day incident. So, he told his parents that he was just going to go out with some friends and will be coming back a little later. His parents even wanted to drop him off.

Jaemin placed the tray containing three cups of hot tea on the table, settling himself across Donghyuck and Chenle, gawking at his best friend’s dumb giggling. The former was preoccupied with his phone, staring longingly at his phone before letting out a long, wishful sigh, forming a small cloud under his lips.

He and Chenle exchanged puzzled looks before the latter crept behind Donghyuck, taking a peak on the phone.

_ Don’t skip your dinner!  _ the first text that Donghyuck sent read.

“‘Don’t skip your dinner’?” Chenle read innocently, looking at Jaemin. “Who’s he texting, Jaemin-hyung?”

“Hey!” Donghyuck exclaimed, retreating his phone from the others’ predatory eyes. He had sent more than five messages now, and Mark hadn’t replied or at least bothered to reply even a single message. As he placed both of his elbows on the table, putting his face in between his hands, covering his mouth, he asked himself,  _ is he busy? _ But what could possibly be keeping Mark Lee preoccupied at this very hour?

_ He’s probably asleep by now,  _ Donghyuck thought.  _ No, it’s way too early for him to be sleeping right now. _

Jaemin chucked at that, sipping his hot cup of tea delicately with two of his hands withdrawn inside his orange sweater, supporting the mug. “It’s probably Mark Lee.”

“You have a crush on Mark-hyung?” Chenle asked wide-eyed. “He seems like a closed-off person.”

“Since tenth grade, actually,” Jaemin stated as a matter of fact. “And don’t dare say anything bad about Mark Lee, he’ll go crazy.”

“Hey!” Donghyuck yelled at Jaemin, “Just because you have someone like Lee Jeno chasing after you, doesn’t mean you can make fun of me for chasing after Mark, okay?! ”

“What the fu — ” Jaemin stared at his best friend incredulously. “You’re so disgusting. Jeno looks like Stonehenge, and he has a horrible temper. I would never have a crush on someone even remotely close to him.”

That was a complete lie. As much as Jaemin wants to convince himself that Lee Jeno is ugly inside and out, he can’t. Ugly on the inside, yeah. On the outside, though? Far from that. With those sharp and defined jawlines, tall, pointed nose, pair of glistening lips, antagonistic eyebrows, beady pair of dark, brown eyes, milky skin, and muscular frame, that guy is like a God that walked on earth among mortals. His eyes are always ablaze that they could be from Hwadeok Jingun himself.

Only if Lee Jeno didn’t have the level of narcissistic tendencies, he would’ve probably admit that yeah, Lee Jeno is indeed drop dead gorgeous and has that James Dean vibe with those eyes. Unfortunately, the only James-Dean-like trait he got was the teenage rebel and angst.

“And don’t even get me started with you, Zhong Chenle,” Donghyuck continued, “I saw you last week at the cram school with Park Jisung! You were all acting cute and shy around him! Don’t think I didn’t see it!”

“What?” Chenle asked in embarrassment. “How did you even know that?”

“I happened to be passing by your cram school because I was delivering some order. I didn’t get to say hi because I was really in a rush. Plus, it looked like the both of you needed some time by yourselves.”

“It’s not what it looks like!” Chenle reasoned out, trying to hide his face by looking down. He then started fidgeting. “I was in the library one time, and he came up to me. He apologized for what Lee Jeno did and said he wanted to treat me to make up for it. Obviously, I declined, and he was like, ‘okay, cool.’ We kind of went back to what we were after that, like acquaintances. Then last week, when I was dismissed from cram school, he was at the gate, waiting for me. I was like, ‘what are you doing here?’And he was like, ‘I’m from around here.’ And I thought to myself, ‘there’s no way he’s from here because I always see him coming from the other way on his way home.’”

“And then?” Donghyuck asked curiously, all ears.

“He was like, ‘hey, since we coincidentally see each other, it would be such a waste if you don’t let me treat you as an apology for my Jeno-hyung’s behavior.’ Of course I was still like, ‘no, it’s all right.’ But he was like, ‘come on.’ The next thing I knew, he was already standing close to me. He basically grabbed my wrist and dragged me to this really expensive restaurant. I don’t even know how he could manage to spend so much. It’s ridiculous.”

“He’s totally into you,” Donghyuck concluded, his face dumbstruck in realization, pointing his finger at Chenle repeatedly.

Chuckling lightly, Jaemin shook his head. It was the first time he heard Chenle talk that long. Suddenly, the cheap, old phone in Jaemin’s possession rang through his pocket. Hushing his friends by settling his right index finger on his lips, while his other hand placed the phone on his left ear, he answered the call.

_ Nana,  _ the man on the other line greeted calmly.

“Pa!” Jaemin answered back, “Are you on your way back now?”

_ I’m actually inside the apartment now. I mentioned you to my client, and he insisted on buying takeaway for our dinner. Where are you, by the way?  _ Taeyong replied, struggling to undress and change into more comfortable clothes because of the phone in his hand.

“I’m with Haechan and another friend at the rooftop. We ordered food from Mr. and Mrs. Lee, and we’re actually having dinner right now. Please, join us, Papa,” Jaemin responded, rubbing his left arm through the cotton fabric of his sweater as a gust of wind swept right pass the table.

_ All right, hold on just a second. Lemme just change, and I’ll be there. I’ll also bring these takeaways,  _ Taeyong said on the line. He then ended the call, throwing his phone on the futon as he changed into a pair of pajamas.

“Was that Uncle Yongie?” Donghyuck asked, chewing on kimbap.

“Yeah, he’ll be joining us in a minute. He said his client ordered takeaways for the both of us, so he figured we could share it with you guys.”

“Client?”

“I’ve told you Papa went back on painting and drawing, right?” Jaemin asked. “Well, there’s this Japanese man who requested for a painting of his friend. This Japanese man is actually a college friend of Uncle Doyoung, and I think he’s really...kind.”

“What’s your basis?”

“Papa doesn’t have any art material, because he stopped painting a long time ago. And this man, who knew Papa for literally more or less than a week, went out of his way just to buy Papa art materials. Not only that, he was the one who took Papa out and drove him to the mall for those materials, he treated him food and even ordered takeaways for us,” Jaemin narrated.

“Oh my God,” Donghyuck suddenly squealed on his seat, moving his head closer to where Jaemin sat, “that man is totally into Uncle Yongie!”

“Uh, no.” Jaemin waved his hand off. “Haechan, kindness does not equate romantic feelings.”

“Why are you so against the idea?” Donghyuck countered, playfully slamming his fist on the table with a childish pout. “Don’t you want Uncle Yongie to be happy?”

“Wow, okay. I’m totally up for Papa getting into a relationship if it’d make him happy, and I’m not against that idea either. It’s just I’m trying to be as realistic as possible. They barely know each other. I’m not against the idea of having another father as well, if in any case Papa gets into a relationship,” Jaemin said. “You’re reading into this way too deep. They’ve only gone out once. It’s too early to come up with that conclusion. That man is literally just Papa’s client.”

“I agree,” Chenle spoke after hearing both of his friends’ sentiments, nodding his head at Jaemin’s statement as he took a sip of his tea.

“Fine, jeez, no need to be defensive,” Donghyuck muttered. “Stop ganging up on me.”

“On a completely different note,” Chenle started, looking at Jaemin, “that’s so cool, Hyung, that your father is an artist. I want to be in the field of arts, as well, but my parents are pushing me to take business courses in college. What was his degree in college?”

“Uh, Papa never went to college.” Jaemin smiled.

“Oh,” Chenle said in surprise, “sorry for asking.”

“It’s fine.”

“Hey kids!” a voice sounded from a distance. “I brought some food. Do you mind if I join?”

“Uncle Yongie!” Donghyuck stood up, motioning for Taeyong to sit beside Jaemin with a boyish grin. “Of course we don’t”

“Papa, this is Zhong Chenle,” Jaemin spoke, introducing the boy across from his seat. “He’s our classmate and our new friend.”

“Hello, Chenle,” Taeyong greeted with a friendly smile, placing on the table all the food from the eco bag he was holding.

Getting up from his seat and bowing at Taeyong as a sign of respectful acknowledgment, Chenle said, “Good evening, Mr. Na.”

“I’m not Mr. Na.” Taeyong smiled genuinely. “I’m Mr. Lee, but you can just call me Uncle Yongie.”

Mystified, Chenle leisurely took his seat with his brows completely furrowed, in utter confusion for the rest of the night as it dragged itself away under the starry Seoul sky, welcoming the daylight.


	7. Chapter 7 | The Second Man

**Chapter 7 | The Second Man**

“Both the current periodic table that we use now and the one Dmitri Mendeleev formulated back in 1869 are almost the same, except for a few things. One of them is the first periodic table was arranged according to their atomic weight, whereas the one that we use now is arranged according to their atomic number,” Mr. Shim, the chemistry teacher said, “That’s right, the periodic table changes over time. Most students don’t know that the periodic table is fluid, and that the model changes as new discoveries are made and new theories are develo — ”

A sudden loud, distracting static sound took over the entire school, interrupting the classes that made all the teachers and students halt in their tracks to listen to the announcement, including Jaemin.

“Teachers, this is an important announcement. All of you are advised to dismiss your classes right now and head to the conference hall for an urgent meeting,” the voice, which from what could Jaemin make out belonged to the school director’s assistant, Miss Kwon, announced. “Again, all of you are advised to dismiss your classes right now and head to the conference hall for an urgent meeting. Thank you.”

Celebratory yell could be heard all throughout the building from the students as soon as they processed what was going on. It only meant they’d have roughly an hour added to their free time because of the meeting. Jaemin wondered what could possibly be the meeting about. It was strange for the school director to call for a meeting and cut classes off. The school principal, Mr. Lee, would always do his best not to interrupt on-going classes as much as he could, because he values and education like no other, which means the meeting is a very important one.

Mr. Shim hushed the class, telling them not to roam around and to behave well. He then packed his things before saying his goodbye and exiting the room, leaving the students who were ecstatic as they went on to their respective businesses. It was the last class before lunch, which meant they’d have more time to eat and hangout with friends and classmates.

Coming from behind, Jaemin saw Jeno walked past by him without much of an acknowledgement or a single glance at the very least. He found it weird, considering the arrogant boy would make the most of annoying him. It had been a week since their last interaction —the one that resulted in Jeno walking out , and everything seemed to be going  _ fine _ for Jaemin, especially in class. He no longer had to deal with anything other than academics, which he’d been neglecting and trying to focus on. So, he guessed that it was better that way. Maybe it was better for them to act like they don’t or never knew each other, and it’s not like they were even friends to begin with.

“For someone who says he has no interest in Lee Jeno, you sure stare a lot, Nana,” Donghyuck commented, his eyes trailing after Jeno who was being followed by Jisung to the corridor. “Come to think of it, he hasn’t looked at you since that incident. You probably hurt him pretty bad.”

And as much as he wanted to disagree, Jaemin was completely aware of that —that he might’ve  _ hypothetically _ crossed the line, but it wasn’t entirely his fault, was it? He was just trying to defend himself. It’s normal to have that kind of reaction when people try to bully you...right? Jaemin turned his head to the side, glaring at his best friend.

“Let’s just eat,” Jaemin countered back. “He’s not worth my time.”

“Sure.” Donghyuck looked at him knowingly before turning behind. “Chenle-ya, come on, let’s merge our tables. I’m really hungry because of that discussion in Chemistry. I feel like I’ll faint any second.”

“Wait ‘til we get to atomic structure and bonding,” Chenle said, “I’m sure you will hate it even more.”

“Ugh.” Donghyuck sighed defeatedly. “Hey, Chenle-ya, can we at least exchange brains just for this semester? I don’t think mine will be able to handle it.”

“You can’t exchange something you don’t have, Haechan,” Jaemin said as they merged the two tables.

“Just because your head is abnormally big, doesn’t me—”

“Hey Jaemin,” Mark Lee interjected, walking up to their table with a bashful smile. As soon as Donghyuck’s gaze landed on the source of that voice, he was immediately shut up, afraid of saying something wrong in front of his crush. The brown-haired guy was with Lucas Wong, his best friend, and, Liu Yangyang, the German exchange student from last year who continued studying at their school. “Is it—is it okay if we sit with you guys?”

“Uh...” Jaemin looked at Donghyuck and Chenle reluctantly. Donghyuck, however, was too engrossed in staring lovingly at Mark with stars in his eyes, as if the latter was the greatest man the universe had ever created.

They’ve talked about it before, Jaemin and Donghyuck. The former always wondered how could Donghyuck lose every ounce of his breath just being in the same room as Mark Lee. He has always wondered how Donghyuck could pick up all the littlest things about the Canadian guy such as the way Mark runs his hand through his hair when frustrated, bite the inside of his cheeks when annoyed, scratch his nape when shy, pull a very subtle tight lipped smile when happy, and click his tongue when thinking. One time, he’d asked Donghyuck why was he so in love with Mark Lee, to which his best friend had replied with  _ I just am. _

Jaemin knows his best friend was never the best in academics, nor was he the best at reading between the lines. One thing for sure is Donghyuck isn’t stupid. So, Jaemin wondered why couldn’t his best friend see that the guy doesn’t have the tiniest bit interest in him. Regardless, he doesn’t have the heart to tell it to him. What if Donghyuck doesn’t actually know? The last thing he wants is to see his best friend crying over some guy who can’t see his worth.

With half a smile, Mark and Lucas pull one of the tables toward the edge of the two merged tables. Donghyuck sat near the window, right beside Jaemin, while Chenle and Liu Yangyang sat across the two, respectively. Lucas Wong took the seat diagonal to Liu Yangyang, whereas Mark Lee took the one closest to Jaemin.

“Here, try this, Jaem,” Mark Lee said, putting a piece of mandu on Jaemin’s lunch box as soon they, he, Lucas, and Yangyang, have laid all their food on the table. “My mom made it. She’s the best at making mandu, I’m sure you’ll love it.”

_ Jaem?  _ Jaemin thought as he awkwardly took the piece of mandu with his chopsticks, transferring it to his best friend’s lunch box. “Uh… I actually had mandu as my breakfast, so… But Donghyuck here loves mandu a lot. You should give him some more.”

Stunned and hurt a little, Mark nodded aggressively, faking a smile before putting more mandu onto Donghyuck’s lunch box without thinking about it much. He stared for a good three solid seconds, perusing Jaemin, trying to read the latter’s actions but could not put a finger on it.

“T-thank you, Mark...” Donghyuck said sheepishly, playing with his food. “B-By the way, I… I texted you last night, but you didn’t reply. D-did… Did you receive them?”

“Oh,” Mark replied indifferently, “yeah, I did. Sorry, I wasn’t able to reply. I was already sleeping by then.”

“Sleeping?” Lucas asked in confusion. “Didn’t we stay up until mid—”

Lucas wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Mark elbowed him quite harshly, causing him to choke on his food. Clutching his stomach, he immediately looked at Donghyuck and Jaemin before a forced smile plastered its way on his lips.

Liu Yangyang just snickered in his seat.

 

Outside the room, Jeno leaned his back and both of his elbows on the windows of the school corridor as Jisung walked up to him. It was the first week of April, making it a little cold but not so much compared to the previous month. The floor in which Jeno stood overlooks the school ground as the trees that were once leafless were now full of cherry blossoms, coming one with the wind every now and then, decorating and coloring the entire ground in pink.

Since there was an urgent meeting for teachers, some of the students took the extra time to take pictures with the beautiful scenery while some choose to view it on each floor where their homerooms were designated. Each of the corridors of the main building, including where Class 11-A was located, was flocked with students doing their business, most of the girls gossiping around while the guys pulling pranks on one another.

Several seconds later, Jisung got out of the room and walked up to him, settling beside him.

“Did you receive Uncle Jaehyun’s text?” Jisung asked.

Jeno nodded boredly. He heard Jisung let out a long sigh.

“You should reply to him,” Jisung commented, trying to persuade him to talk to his dad, which was the last thing Jeno wanted to do. He remained adamant. “Hey, do you think Uncle Jaehyun is involved as to why Miss Kwon announced an urgent meeting.”

“Yeah,” Jeno answered without any sound of interest as he spared his cousin a single glance before staring right ahead, putting both of his hands inside his pockets. “Mr. Moon actually told me earlier that Dad is going to visit here in three days. He’ll be donating things to, quote-unquote, better the environment of the school where his son studies.”

It’s ridiculous, Jeno thought. Had his dad not moved him here, then his old man wouldn’t have to go to the extent of donating things to the school. He didn’t know what was going on through his dad’s mind, but he thought it was better to no longer intervene. Besides, it wasn’t like he still cared for him. As the days flew living by himself, he realized how toxic their father and son relationship was.

“Hyung, you know he probably just wants what’s best for you, right?”

“I don’t know, Jisung, does he?” With glistening eyes, Jeno looked at Jisung, sighing as he blinked his moisten eyes. His cousin remained apologetically silent, not looking him in the eyes. Jeno just spoke again, breaking the silence between them, “Sending me here, moving me out of our school—none of this makes any sense, Jisung.”

“I understand, but didn’t you actually think of moving out?” Jisung reasoned out. “It just turned out Uncle actually thought of it first. Besides, you’ve lived for about four years without Uncle Jaehyun before.”

“But the fact that he thought about it… It hurts, all right?” He drew a long breath. “It hurts more than I thought it would. It hurts more than I will ever admit. Like, I’m not even legal yet, I’m not even twenty yet. When he sent me to Shanghai with your family, it was one of the loneliest times of my life… And I’m thankful for you, Uncle Baekhyun, Uncle Chanyeol, and Mr. Moon, for making it bearable. Dad went to the US that time to unwind because of his failed marriage, but why couldn’t he have just taken me with him?”

Jisung looked down, not knowing anything to say. He didn’t think much of it before, and now it felt like his cousin was shedding him some lights.

“I was never okay with the set up, but I got used to it. I mean, that was the only way out—to be used to it. But this?” Jeno pointed his index finger, his eyes reflecting all the repressed emotions he’d been hiding. Knowing his cousin, Jisung would have never thought of Jeno displaying any form of fragility intentionally, especially in a public place where everyone could notice the commotion. It must have been taking a toll on Jeno, “We’re in the same country, same city even. I no longer have Papa, and I feel like Dad and I are slipping away from each other every single day I wake up. There are times that I’m okay, that I’m probably just overthinking and it’s all just in my head. But there are days that sudden wave of realization dawns on me that maybe Dad is really trying to get rid of me. I just don’t know anymore.”

“I’m so sorry, Hyung. I didn’t know that’s how you’ve been feeling.” Jisung muttered, looking at his cousin wholeheartedly apologetic.

“It’s not your fault. I should be the one sorry. I’m acting like a kid when I’m the older one between us.” Jeno chuckled humorlessly, wiping the tears he didn’t know had skidded down his cheeks as he tried to laugh and act like everything was going fine. When he realized Jisung could see through him, he dropped the act and said, “You don’t realize how lucky you are, Jisung...”

“Is it because of what Na Jaemin said last week?”

Jeno knew that Jaemin doesn’t know anything about him and his father, but he couldn’t minimize the pain he was feeling. He couldn’t brush off the feeling that maybe Jaemin was right, that maybe what Jaemin said might have some truth to it, even in the tiniest bit. No longer capable of enduring the sorry gaze from his cousin, Jeno left with a heavy heart.

Mr. Moon, his butler, had his own room in his apartment. Technically, Jeno wasn’t living alone because he at least had Mr. Moon. The thing is, his butler goes home by ten in the evening, leaving him alone in the cramped apartment he, or his dad, recently bought. And then Mr. Moon would come as early as seven in the morning to prepare all the things he needs for school, his breakfast, as well as cleaning the place. The room Mr. Moon had in his apartment was for convenience more than anything. That way, his butler no longer have to pack stuff all the time. It saves more time, energy, and effort.

Truth be told, it was a dynamic Jeno had gotten used to when he was still living in their house. Living there ever since he came back from Shanghai was a little colder, considering Mr. Moon would leave at night and only come back in the morning. Add to that the fact that despite him living with his dad, he would always be asleep when his father comes late at night. In the morning, his dad would always wake up and have his breakfast early, so Jeno hadn’t had the opportunity to make their bond stronger. When Jeno arrived in Korea for the first time four years, he hadn’t given as much as a single glance his dad. He was mad at the time. At the same time, he wanted Jaehyun to comfort him. He craved the affection both of his parents used to give him. However, he guessed it was too late for that.

As he spent more time alone, Jeno realized that the gap in between his father was expanding exponentially. And he wouldn’t be so surprised if one day he sees his dad, the one who used to be his savior, his hero, his partner in crime, become another stranger who happened to be a huge part of his life in the past, just like his other father.

Earlier that day, before insisting on taking the bus instead of being dropped off by an expensive car, Jeno had a conversation with Mr. Moon, in which the latter mentioned how Vice President Jung was going to become one of the sole sponsors of Third District of Seoul High School for Science and the Arts. Initially, Jeno was okay with it. It was a noble thing to do, he would admit. But when Mr. Moon mentioned the reason for this move was for better connection and for Jeno to be untouchable in school if he ever get into a mess, he was beyond livid, his eyes seething with pure rage. He didn’t need those kind of treatment. He could handle himself well enough to not be put in a position where he’d be kicked out.

So, when Jeno received a text from his father about an arranged dinner with the Parks, his Uncle Johnny, and Mr. Moon, he hastily texted back his confirmation that he’d be present in order to confront his dad.

 

In the instance Jeno stepped foot inside the classroom, his eyes meeting Jaemin for a split second, he sensed what seemed to be concern, worry even had he looked close enough, from the latter. Maybe it was because in the way Jaemin’s eyes glistened for a second or maybe in the way his breathing became uneven or maybe in the way his brows met as they were furrowed, but whatever it was, Jeno wanted to shake the feeling off. He wanted to shrug it off, even when he could still feel the pair of light brown eyes piercing through his head as he sat on Jisung’s seat.

He didn’t know if it was because of the Jaemin’s gaze, but Jeno was glad that he was able not to lash out, his anger dissipating as time passed by. By the time the last bell rang throughout the school building, he made his way through the sea of crowd in able to catch up to the boy he’d missed teasing.

Maybe he just needed to do something in order to take his mind off the things that kept on hurting him.

“Hey,” he called arrogantly, “why were you staring at me, you got a crush on me or somethin’?”

“Why are you suddenly talking to me again, aren’t you mad because I hurt your wittle feelings?” Jaemin mocked, side-eyeing the guy he thought would never talk to him again.

“Nah, it didn’t. I was just planning my next move to annoy the shit out of you.”

“Totally, because coming up to me and talking to me casually is the best move you could possibly think of. Ten over ten for creativity.”

“You totally have a crush on me,” Jeno said cockily as the two of them descended down the steps to the school grounds. “I mean, I can’t blame you. To be honest, I feel like the reason you started this whole thing was for me to notice you. You’ve called me a Stonehenge, and yet you can’t stop staring at me.”

“You know what,” Jaemin started as he stopped abruptly from walking before facing Jeno, “I seriously think you need to get checked. One minute you look like you’re about to overthrow the entire government of South Korea, the next minute you act as if you never planned a coup d’etat.”

Remember when Jeno told Lucas that Jaemin wasn’t that good looking? That was a complete and utter rubbish. He had admitted to himself that Jaemin is indeed ethereal, enchanting. And the way the younger’s mouth verbalized was almost captivating, like some sort of hypnosis that would render someone to follow orders without having second thoughts. Jeno couldn’t help himself but let out a chuckle.

And Jaemin swore the Gods above, that smile was the purest and most beautiful one he had ever laid his eyes upon on with the exception of his dad’s. The arrogant guy before him had a crescent-shaped eyes, resembling the moon. Jaemin was taken aback.

“You didn’t even try to deny it,” Jeno remarked, caressing his chin. And then within the blink of an eye, he turned serious, humor no longer traceable in his words. “Tsundere, I like that.”

Annoyed, Jaemin mustered all his strength, focusing it all on his leg before kicking Jeno in the shin with all his might. The latter shrieked in pain and shock as Jaemin walked straight ahead to the school gates without looking back.

_ You’re really something else, Na Jaemin,  _ Jeno thought to himself as he clutched his kicked leg, balancing himself with the other.


	8. Chapter 8 | The Second Man

**Chapter 8 | The Second Man**

Cherry blossoms. All Jeno could make out were cherry blossoms being swayed by the wind until they hit the ground as he lazily slumped at the backseat of the car. The sky was light bluish that it had ever been in the past several weeks, emitting a lively and peaceful atmosphere among the citizens of Seoul. The roads were a bit busy. Cars, buses, and other means of transportation could be heard honking, while people were dressed warmly as they went on with their businesses.

Checking out his wristwatch, Jeno huffed out a breath when he realized he was late. Shit, he was supposed to meet his family for lunch. Timeliness when his father is involved is one of the things Jeno tries to keep in mind. If there’s anything his father doesn’t like about him, it is the fact that he never makes it on time, always showing up late. He was pretty sure he was going to get a good scolding from his old man once he stepped inside the restaurant for being so self-centered and not valuing everyone else’s time. And as much as he would love to see his dad riled up and create a ruckus, today was a different day. He was told to behave because his Uncle Youngho will be introducing someone to them.

He has always liked his Uncle Youngho. The latter would always take his side, would always give him the benefit of the doubt when Jeno is in trouble, and even when he’s at fault most of the time, Youngho would tell him that it’s all right and that he gets where Jeno’s coming from. For him, Johnny is understanding, responsible, rational; a far cry from his own father. As a compensation, Jeno didn’t want to ruin what his Uncle Youngho had in store for them for the day.

Sitting comfortably inside the car, Jeno watched as his vision passed by the people and establishments. However, he had to squint his eyes multiple times when he saw a familiar figure just outside a grocery store, dressed in a plain loose white shirt and black jogging pants. The guy was carrying a large eco bag with what Jeno assumed were full of the things the other bought.

_ Na Jaemin? _

The car was about to speed up, so Jeno told Mr. Moon to slow down. He monitored Jaemin closely, going as far as distracting the flow of traffic just to see what the light brown-haired boy was up to.

“Sir, I’m afraid we should speed up now,” Mr. Moon said when the cars behind them started honking.

“Turn right.”

“What?”

“I said turn right,” Jeno stated firmly, to which his butler couldn't do anything but obey. As the car turned right, he saw Jaemin walking without a care in the world. It was a stalkerish kind of move, but for some reason, he was curious about the other boy. He was invested more than he should ever be. It was funny, Jeno thought, how he could watch the boy from afar and bring him a sense of contentment. It was strange.

There was a traffic light, emitting red light for the vehicles to stop and go signal for the pedestrians. Jaemin stood tall at one side. The boy was about to cross the road when an elderly woman, who was struggling in her tracks, caught his eye. Jaemin lent her his unoccupied hand and guided the grandma to the other side of the road who thanked him in return.

Jaemin flashed his smile.

And Jeno could swear, he felt his heartbeat leap for a second that he had to clutch his chest to make sure it wasn’t dysfunctioning. That was a first. He had never felt that about anyone before, not even with his ex, Huang Renjun. The light turned green, signaling for the cars to move forward as did Mr. Moon with the car he was driving. They drove past Jaemin without Mr. Moon knowing what was happening, while Jeno was stunned in his seat, feeling the beat of his heart.

That was the second time Jeno saw Jaemin smile like that...like the person whoever the boy was smiling to was giving him the world. Frankly, he didn’t know where to stand. Should he be happy that he could take a glimpse of such enchanting smile or be pissed because Jaemin never smiled at him like that? Never in his entire life would he thought he’d be able to experience this...warmth. He was too caught up in his teenage rebellion that he didn’t think it was possible to experience something like this. He wasn’t able to actually give his love life a chance to flourish. Not that he was actually thinking of Jaemin as potential lover, no. He just realized that Jaemin was actually not as bad as he thought.

He realized that Jaemin was like a shiver down his spine, settling both a frightening and an exciting feeling in the pit of his stomach. The latter was an adrenaline rush running through his veins, and Jeno wasn’t sure if it was a good or bad idea. He was sure that if Jaemin touched him, even with the faintest contact with his fingertips, he would lose all his strength. Jaemin was like Rogue.

He had bad mouthed Jaemin before, yes, but seeing the scenario a few moments ago, not to mention the seemingly stare full of worry the light brown-haired boy gave him that one time, his perception of that boy who yelled at him and splashed water on his face on the first day of eleventh grade was changing in a fast paced manner. And Jeno wondered how it would feel like to be with Na Jaemin.

He once mindlessly entered a relationship out of boredom before, which lasted roughly about two weeks. It was with Huang Renjun, a Chinese student he met briefly at his previous school. He didn’t think it through, really. He just thought it would be beneficial for him to have a company of someone who wasn’t Park Jisung or Mr. Moon. He knew he shouldn’t have done it, because it would hurt the other party once the latter finds out that he had no romantic feeling whatsoever for him.

Huang Renjun, to say the least, was Jeno’s ideal type: Short, cute, articulate, eloquent, intelligent, wealthy, well-liked, and has a good family background. He figured, if he were to enter a relationship, Huang Renjun would probably be the best candidate to enter it with. Funny enough, the Chinese boy was head over heels for him. The latter would follow him wherever he goes, and Jeno didn’t mind at first. When the news exploded, it spread throughout the school like a wildfire that was out of control. The world was at their feet. Students were talking about how they were such a powerhouse couple, Huang Renjun being the son of two of the most well-known personalities in the field of medicine in Seoul while Lee Jeno being the sole heir of one of the biggest publishing companies in the Korean Peninsula.

It was all fun and games in the beginning, until Huang Renjun became demanding as the days went by into their relationship. In spite of his good qualities, all of those were overshadowed by the negative traits. He was a complete spoiled brat, often throwing tantrums when he didn’t get what he wanted. Moreover, he treated the people around him like shit. There was even one time when he told Jeno how everybody was just his pawn.

Jeno lost it when Huang Renjun lashed out at Jisung for hanging out with him too much.

They broke up right there, right then. Jeno knew himself that he wasn’t any better than Huang Renjun. He was complicated, hard-headed, short-tempered, rebellious, and impulsive. If anything, they compliment each other, like a match made in heaven. But Jeno also knew he couldn’t stay with someone who was just as destructive as he was. He didn’t want to go further inside the rabbit hole, because it was no rocket science that it would bite him in the ass if he stayed any longer.

Huang Renjun didn’t take it well, going as far as stalking Jeno and making a scene about how he was played and thrown away like a piece of dirt. He even got into a catfight with a fellow tenth grader then because he suspected she was the girl who  _ seduced _ Jeno when in fact, she was the latter’s partner for a school project. It didn’t end well. The girl was traumatized and had to transfer schools.

Curiosity got the best of Jeno, and he had to pay the price by being hunted by Huang Renjun for all his life, probably.

“Young Master,” Mr. Moon called, looking at Jeno by the rear-view mirror, “we’re here.”

Snapping out of his trance, Jeno thanked Mr. Moon, climbing out of the car when it was opened for him. They arrived at an appointed, handsome restaurant. The interior of the place screamed elegance with royal gold and silver being its main color scheme. It was spacious and pretty much open-plan with pleated tables and vertical back chairs. Mr. Moon led him the way as he trailed behind the butler, preparing himself from his father’s incoming wrath.

“Sir,” Mr. Moon bowed his head on behalf of Jeno, bending his body for about thirty degrees, “sorry for not making it on time. We were stuck in a traffic jam.”

“Don’t even try to make excuses for Jeno, Mr. Moon,” Jung Yoonoh told the butler in irritation. He then swiftly snapped his head in Jeno’s direction. “Seriously, Jeno, when will you ever learn?”

“That’s enough, Jaehyun,” Seo Youngho intervened, “Mr. Moon, you can take your seat. You, too, Jeno. Ten is late anyway, so it’s all right.”

Jeno noticed that Jisung was already seated in between his Uncle Chanyeol and Uncle Baekhyun, so he sat across his cousin, while his butler occupied the one on his right. Giving Jisung a nod as a sign of acknowledgement, Jeno sat idly, taking out his phone and sending his cousin a message.

_ I want to go home,  _ Jeno typed on his phone.  _ Today’s supposed to be a rest day. _

Jisung laughed, to which he earned an odd look from his Papa Baekhyun. He then waved off at his father, sending Jeno a message back.  _ Same here. I’m actually supposed to go out with someone today. _

_ Juicy. Is it someone I know? _

_ You know him pretty well. I mean, you went batshit crazy at him on our first day,  _ Jisung said.

Wide-eyed, Jeno looked at his cousin before typing,   _ You’re going out with Na Jaemin?! _

_ Chill, LMFAAAO. Nobody’s stealing your man. I’m going out with your seatmate, Zhong Chenle, later after this. _

_ Shut the fuck up, Park Jisung. I’m pretty sure you left Zhong no choice but to spend his time with you. I pity him. _

_ Says the guy who almost made him cry. _

“Oh, there he is.”

The cousins exchange was cut short when a man standing about a hundred and seventy centimeters entered the restaurant. The rooms were separated with glass walls so people in private rooms could see whoever entered the premises. Contradictory to what everyone in the table was wearing, the short man was clad in casual clothes, as if he were to go out with his friends to the mall, or go to the grocery store to pick out fresh fruits and vegetables, or maybe attend a class in university. Either way, for Jeno, it was a little different but not so much as to be considered a bad thing.

Reluctantly, the pretty man walked up to their table, worry evident on his face. Jeno noticed that the man was clutching way too much on his tote bag that was hanging on his shoulder, a forced smile plastered on his face. The man probably thought he was underdressed.

“Hey,” Seo Youngho greeted as he stood up, his smile never leaving his lips. He then pulled the chair beside him “Come, sit down”

“Thank you,” the man muttered under his breath, avoiding everyone’s gaze with reddened cheeks. He slightly bowed his head. “Hello, I’m Ten. It’s nice to finally meet all of you.”

“You’ve met my parents in Chicago, so I want you to meet my family here in Korea,” Youngho started, “this is my best friend and my co-founder of our company, Jung Jaehyun. This is his brother and his brother’s husband, Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol. That’s their son Park Jisung. This is Mr. Moon, the butler of Jaehyun’s son. And that is Jeno, Jaehyun’s only son.”

“Hey, Youngho, so this is what you’ve been hiding from us for six months?” Byun Baekhyun cheekily remarked. “After years of being single, you finally managed to snatch such a beaut. I’m impressed. I still remember when you and Jaehyun were young.”

“Hyung, please, don’t embarrass me.”

The elders on the table went on with their conversation, something Jeno had no intention of participating in but still chose to listen. He found out that  _ Uncle Ten  _ was actually Thai, and that made sense since the man looked foreign, not like a Western one. The latter’s facial features were kind of different compared to that of a common Korean man, but the accent would probably make anyone think Uncle Ten was Korean. The man sounded like a native. It turned out that the Thai had lived in Seoul before and went to a Korean international high school.

Jeno also found out that his Youngho met Ten when the two went on a seminar in Chicago. Youngho was staying at his parents’ hometown when he was dragged by his mother, who was into Asian traditional dance, to the forum. Coincidentally, Ten received an invitation to be one of the speakers since he had been teaching traditional dance for so long in Thailand.

Completely mesmerized by the beauty of Ten held, Youngho wasted no time and struck a conversation with the man. Ten was to stay there for a week, and so they made the most of the latter’s stay in the US by going out as friends for the rest of the week. Youngho was afraid at first, but he had never been sure in his entire life more than anything when Ten said goodbye. So, he did what he had to do. He insisted on staying in contact with Ten a month before visiting Bangkok to make the man his. They were in a long distance relationship for quite some time, and now, that was about to end since Ten was staying in Korea for good.

“By the way,” Youngho started as he checked his wristwatch, “we need to get going. Ten and I will check out the apartment he’s moving into. You guys eat as much as you want, it’s on me.”

Jeno said his farewell to the two, waving his hand with a tight-lipped smile.

 

As soon as Youngho and Ten were out of sight, Jeno’s expression took a turn. If it was passive earlier, right now, there was just frown and nothing else. He was trying to be friendly in order to make Youngho’s boyfriend comfortable. Although it didn’t look like he was trying hard enough, he thought, at least he was able to stop himself from berating his father in front of Ten.

“So,” Jaehyun spoke, leaning his back on the chair as he looked at Jeno and Jisung, but the question was evidently more directed to the former as the gaze lingered on him, “how’s school been going?”

However, Jeno remained silent.

“It’s been great, Uncle,” Jisung intervened. “Jeno-hyung and I are doing well, really. Our current school is nothing compared to our previous one, but it’s more refreshing there. The facilities and equipment are good enough, the teachers are great and understanding, and the students are less snobbish. Jeno-hyung didn’t like it at first, but he’s come around.”

“Really?” Jaehyun smiled. “I’m glad you’re both doing well, especially you, Jeno-ya.”

_ Jeno-ya. _ It had been so long since his father used such endearment that it almost felt foreign. How long has it been, three years? Four? Regardless, Jeno didn’t know what to actually feel. His other father was the only one who’d call him that, and now that it came out from his dad’s mouth, it brought a little bit of an ache in his heart.

“You guys don’t have to worry,” Jaehyun said, “I will be donating money to your school, as you guys probably know by now. I will become one of the major sponsors there, so if you have any trouble, just ask the school director to do you a favor, alright?”

“No.”

“What?”

“I said, no.” Jeno snapped his head in his father’s direction. “Don’t do that. I don’t need your influence. If I get into any trouble, it’s all on me.”

“Jen — ”

“And I will move out of the apartment you bought for me. I have saved up money. I can survive on my own. At the end of the day, isn’t this what you want?” Jeno clenched his jaw as his father, his cousin, and his uncles gawked at him. “Kicking me out of our own house, transferring me to another school — do you think it’s hasn’t rung a bell to me yet? ”

“Jeno, you know it’s not like th — ”

“The hell it isn’t!” Jeno shouted, fuming. He had risen from his seat just to contain himself. By now, everyone’s eyes inside the restaurant were on them. “You want to get rid of me because I remind you of the failed marriage you —”

One of the things Jeno has always known about his father is that Jung Yoonoh is always composed and collected, always relaxed no matter whatever is happening. The man always seems to have everything under his palm, under his control, or at least that’s what his father always shows to him. But as he uttered those words, he could see through his dad’s facade the vulnerability, fragility that caught Jeno off guard he had to look away.

Their table was silent for several seconds, and so was the entire restaurant. Jaehyun’s gaze was on the table as if searching for something, looking at it as he released a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding. He grasped the martini glass in his right hand, drinking its content in one gulp, his tongue welcoming the taste of bitterness like it had never done before. His fingers were visibly shaking, while his fingertips pressed rather hard  over the fabric of the table.

“Jeno,” Byun Baekhyun intervened, “you shouldn’t talk to your dad like that, and don’t be making such rushed decisions.”

“Sorry, Uncle, but I have decided, and it’s final,” Jeno said with remorse, but it was overlooked as he kept his head down. “ _ Dad _ , you no longer have to act like you worry about me. I will try to sustain for myself with my saved up money until I reach the legal age and find a job. You can have the apartment back. I don’t need it.”

With that being the final straw, Jeno stormed out of the room.

 

The entire room was wrapped in silence. If someone were to drop anything, even the lightest object there was, it would probably be heard in the entire room. Everyone was looking at anything but Jaehyun.

“I have failed as a husband… Now, I failed as a father,” Yoonoh uttered after a long pause, chuckling to himself humorlessly, “didn’t I?”

“Jaehyun-ah, you’re an ama — ”

“ _ He _ was always the better one at handling Jeno...” Yoonoh started, shutting Baekhyun up in his seat. “He always knew what to do every single time Jeno would throw a tantrum. He knew what outfit Jeno would like on a particular day. He knew just exactly what Jeno would like to eat without even asking. He knew all the things about Jeno, from the simplest things like, how would Jeno like his eggs cooked to the most complex things like, would Jeno like it if he were to donate Jeno’s favorite shirt to the less fortunate?”

By this time, everyone was invested in his story.

“At some point, I thought, ‘It’s probably because they spend too much time together, while I’m almost never home because of work.’ I was okay with it. It only meant he was really raising Jeno well, while I provide for our food, shelter, and clothing for our little family.”

“Jaehyun...”

“When...  When we divorced because I found out he had slept with someone else and had been having an affair with that same person, I was devastated. My whole world crashed. I was always so sure of myself, but that time, I didn’t know if I’d actually be able to stand up. He never had cheating tendencies, no sign of ever eloping with any other man. Hell, he was even scared of talking to anyone aside from our friends. So, it was really a blow in the face when I found out about the affair. I was so angry, I was so fucking angry. I fought for him. Dad would always tell me that he wasn’t the best for me, that I would regret everything in the end. I didn’t know he’d be right all along.” Yoonoh poured champagne on his glass before taking it in one go yet again. “But more than anything, I didn’t know how could he have done that to our family, to me, to Jeno. I wanted to talk to him, to ask him why, but every time I tried, the urge to make things right was overshadowed by my anger. Jeno got angry at him, too. Jeno never fully understood what was happening but had at least an idea. Eventually, I couldn’t take it anymore, so I dragged Jeno away with me and left him.

“Jeno and I lived together for months without  _ him. _ We moved out of our house, and I hired security to make sure  _ he  _ wouldn’t be able to get near our son. That time, I became a single dad, both managing the company while being a full-time father. I tried what he used to do. I thought the reason why he always knew what to do when it comes to Jeno was because they always spent time together, but I was wrong, because no matter how much time I spent with our son, I never understood Jeno like he did. The time I spent with our son was always never enough. So, I gave up. I sent him to Shanghai with you, Baekhyun-hyung, because he started rebelling, and I wasn’t in the right state to discipline him, because I knew that I was bound to do something stupid if I hadn’t pushed him away from me. I was hurting, and I didn’t want Jeno to see that.

“I thought that would better things. It only made everything worse. Jeno was right —he reminded me of  _ him. _ Maybe he reminded me of him because they’ve adapted each other’s style, mannerism, and all the other things. I wanted Jeno to be more like me to ease what I’ve been feeling for the past years. However, as time flies, he actually starts becoming like me, and I’m no longer sure if I want that. ”

“Jaehyun,” Baekhyun said, “I’m sure Jeno’s just being impulsive. You know how he is, he acts without thinking when he’s mad.”

“What exactly there is to be mad about, Hyung?” Yoonoh asked, his eyes glistening from the tears that were threatening to fall. “I thought we were on the same page. Mr. Moon told me that Jeno actually thought of moving out first before I did, it’s just I acted first for him. I thought time and space were exactly what he needed. I thought he was suffocating from our set up. I mean, he had so much freedom when we were still complete and when he lived with you in Shanghai. I thought I was being too strict and controlling, so I gave him… I gave him...”

“I’m sorry, Vice President Jung.” Mr. Moon bowed his head, unable to look his employer in the eyes. “I-I didn’t know this would end like this. I misread everything. Jeno didn’t show any sign of resistance.”

“It’s fine, Mr. Moon,” Yoonoh responded, his voice cracking. “Even I, his father, couldn’t understand what was going through his mind. It wasn’t your fault. Don’t blame yourself. You just did everything I told you to do. You’ve sacrificed a lot for him. You even had to leave your family, your husband and your children, for years just to be able to take care of Jeno. I can’t even imagine raising a child of someone else while neglecting my own. Although you get to spend time with them since your arrival here from Shanghai, I know it’s still not enough. If anything, I’m thankful for you. Jeno is a man of his words, that I know of. So for now, you can go back to your family. Don’t worry, though, you will still get your monthly salary. I want you to make up for the lost time with your family. Don’t be like me. The apartment is also yours. Sell it, if you want. Look at it as a way of me thanking you for all your hard work. I’ll contact you once I need you again...”

“Vice President...”

“Go, Taeil.” Yoonoh forcefully smiled at the butler who stood up and bowed in return before exiting the room. Mr. Moon knew it was his cue to take his leave now, and let the family sort things out on their own.

For once, Jung Yoonoh couldn’t do anything but to pour everything out —the tears, the pain, and the agony all at once. He thought he was getting better, that his relationship with his son was getting better. He was wrong. It was all wishful thinking. A sob escaped his lips, his voice and lips shaking as the tears streamed down his face endlessly like a waterfall. He could care less about having an emotional breakdown in front of the people who had always seen him as the tough and strong person that people obviously thought he was.

It seems like everything he does is wrong for Jeno. He couldn’t understand. He’s tried so hard, but it seemed like everything was put in vain. The walls he’d built for years, they were all crumbling down. He was gasping for air, hiccuping from crying too much. His eyes had become bloodshot, and Baekhyun had to move seats just so he could reach his brother and calm him down.

Despite being the taller and muscular one, Yoonoh couldn’t help but feel so small as soon as his brother reached for his head, patting it softly like when they were young before putting it on the crook of the older’s neck. “Hey, it’s alright. I’m sure Jeno will come back once he realizes everything, okay?”

“What if- what if he never goes back to me?” Yoonoh asked in between hiccups. “I can’t lose him, too. It’d kill me.”

“You won’t lose him, I promise you that, okay?” Baekhyun reassured him, running his hand through his younger brother’s smooth light brown hair. “Let’s give him time, alright?”

“But I’ve given him that, and it didn’t end well...”

“Yeah, but he probably didn’t feel free with Mr. Moon always tailing him around,” Baekhyun replied. “If he wants to prove something to you, let him. And besides, weren’t you like him before?”

Jaehyun laughed in spite of his tear stained cheeks. “Yeah.”

“Remember when Dad was so against... _ him? _ ” Baekhyun looked at Jaehyun’s face to see the latter’s reaction. When Yoonoh didn’t budge, he said, “You and Dad got into a huge fight because you felt like he was always controlling you, so you left home back in high school, but you still went back, anyway. I’m sure Jeno would do the same. It already came out of your mouth, he’s becoming so much like you. Doesn’t that mean you should know he’s going to be stubborn and impulsive?”

“That’s different.  _ He  _ persuaded me to come back home,” Yoonoh reasoned out. “Jeno has no love interest or anything to convince him to come back to me. It’s simply because he hates me to the bones.”

“We don’t know that,” Baekhyun replied. “Besides, when you ran away, you learned to stand on your own feet. You became so driven to be successful when Dad threatened you to take away all the inheritance and the company. Even when you came back, you managed to build a company of your own with Youngho from scratch. Dad was so pissed, yet he was proud. You proved him wrong when he said you couldn’t make it on your own. Now, Dad has no choice but to give me, an illegitimate child, the family company.”

“Don’t say that.”

“But it’s the truth.”

“No, Hyung. Jeno’s an illegitimate child as well, but I love him just as much as I would love him if he were my biological child. I’m sure Dad feels the same.”

Baekhyun just laughed. “I’m not so sure about that.”

A moment of silence passed.

“Hyung,” Yoonoh started, “could you please look out for Jeno?”

“Don’t worry, we will,” Baekhyun responded, making eye contact with his son who was still seated beside his husband. “Right, Jisung?”

“Yes!” Jisung exclaimed. “I will monitor Jeno-hyung, Uncle.”

“We’ll make sure to give you updates,” Park Chanyeol said, breaking his silence. “It’s a good thing you don’t feel like intervening with Jeno’s decision right now since he’s pretty much upset. It’ll worsen everything. I feel like he really felt suffocated even when you had him moved somewhere else because the place was, in a sense, still under your premises.”

“Thank you, guys,” Yoonoh said as he smiled wholeheartedly as Baekhyun hugged him. He wasn’t happy that his son was trying to run away, but he was thankful that he still had an extended family who would be there for him.


	9. Chapter 9 | The Second Man

**Chapter 9 | The Second Man**

“Hyung, what the fuck was that?”

Jeno jumped at the sudden intrusion inside his apartment. He saw Jisung breathing heavily, panting like the latter just ran a mile. The younger’s eyes were set ablaze, staring into his soul as if giving its last verdict on him. Feeling ashamed, he tried to set his gaze on everything but Jisung’s. He had no excuse whatsoever, even he himself was taken aback at what he pulled earlier when it dawned on him the possible consequences of his outburst inside the restaurant. He instantly regretted the words that came out of his mouth as soon as he stepped out.

He wasn’t expecting his father to keep mum. Afterall, his father has always been vocal on and open to opposing him when he does something without thinking it through. He didn’t mean to explode like that, but things always end up bad when they’re in the same room, breathing the same air. It was supposed to be such a fine family day, but he just had to ruin it. To top it all, he lost it in front of everyone. It wasn’t like there was a single soul in there who had never seen him lose his cool. In fact, everyone in that table had already seen him throw a tantrum at one point but never when they were all together. Regardless, he still felt a little ashamed of himself.

In most cases of Jeno’s blow up, Jisung would always be understanding, often giving him his input and hearing his cousin’s side of the story. Jeno would always receive sympathetic gaze from the younger who would feel sorry for him. However, in that instance, he noticed that the usual Jisung was gone. Instead, it was replaced with a Jisung that looked like the manifestation of pure anger and resentment. And he understood why the younger would be upset, but he couldn’t help himself but feel a little surprise since Jisung had always been his ally when it comes to these things.

“I didn’t mean it, okay?” Jeno surrendered his hands in the air, feeling agitated at the accusing tone of his cousin. He opened his closet doors with a little force, dragging the hung clothes of his before stuffing them inside his suitcase messily. “It was a moment of weakness.”

“A moment of weakness, you say?” Jisung mimicked, not trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. “Which of it?”

“Huh?”

“Which part of it you didn’t mean,” Jisung asked, demanding for an answer, “the one where you will move out of this apartment and survive without Uncle Jaehyun’s help or the one where you think he wants to get rid of you because you remind him of his failed marriage?”

That shut Jeno up. The first one was genuinely because it was the appropriate thing to say, the one that would prove his dad that he could make it on his own. The second one? He didn’t know, and that scared him. Does he really think that? It confused him. He stayed still for a good three seconds before wordlessly piling his clothes inside his suitcase again.

“You made him cry.”

Stupefied, Jeno’s muscles tensed at that statement. Now, the last time his father cried in front of people, as far as he could remember, was when their family fell apart, which was years ago. He wasn’t dumb. He had every bit of knowledge that his dad still cries over his papa in secrecy, most of the time to sleep and sometimes even in dreams. Other than that, his Daddy Yoonoh had always had good front, often sporting a very business-like aura with no trace of personal problem kind of intervention.

His dad is always good at what he does, masking his emotions and pulling a facade. So it was like someone threw a bucket over Jeno’s head when he heard from Jisung that his dad cried. As much as it looks like he hates his dad, he doesn’t. And he isn’t sure anymore if he did the right thing.

“I-I did?” Jeno stuttered, looking straight ahead in order for him to avoid looking Jisung in the eyes.

“He didn’t just cry,” Jisung said, sounding more aggressive than intended, “he sobbed like there was no tomorrow. Hyung, how could you?”

A clench in his heart. There was a clench inside his left chest, as if squeezing his heart to death. He was starting to regret what he said caused by his impulsiveness. Sometimes, he hates himself for saying things he doesn’t even mean just because he wants to get back at people who he thinks has done him wrong. It never goes well.

“I know it’s my fault, okay?!” Jeno exclaimed in annoyance, finally having the guts to turn around and face Jisung this time around. “You don’t have to rub it on my face, Jisung. I know I tend to do things out of pressure, and they always turn out bad.”

“Then what are you gonna do?”

“Move out,” Jeno muttered as he calmed down. “I can’t go back in my words now. Who knows, maybe this will for the better.”

“Seriously?” Jisung asked incredulously. “We all know you can go back on your words, but you’re too prideful to do just that. How could you put your ego above everything else, especially when it involves your own father?”

“Stop it.”

“What?” Jisung challenged provocatively. “Can’t you handle the truth?”

“Jisung,” Jeno said firmly, “I said stop it.”

“No, you have to be slapped with the truth for once. I have always sided with you every single time, always trying to hear your side of the story. Even when you were in the wrong, I would try so hard to understand you, because I know you feel like you have no one. And as your family and best friend, I want to stand by you, always. But this?” Jisung huffed out a breath, trying to relax his tense body. “I can’t possibly do this anymore. You can do whatever you want, but don’t expect me to be there for you. I’m done keeping up with your irrationality.”

The door was slammed so loud the walls shook in their places, the sound bouncing inside the small apartment as Jeno watched his cousin exit the place. With his jaw clenched, he kicked the wooden table with so much force, the vase shattering that was previously sitting on the table as it collided on the hard flooring.

Jeno was, no matter how disappointed he was, no longer surprised. In the grand scheme of things, he tends to push people away from him. Maybe this was for the best. By the time he was done packing, he scanned his surroundings, perusing every bit of corner before he trudged his way out of the door with the handle of his suitcase in his grasp, eventually emerging out of the building to search for a place to stay for the night.

 

Under the starless night of Seoul, Jeno hugged himself as a shiver ran down his spine when a cold breeze swept past him. He regretted not dressing warmly enough, knowing that the sun might set without a roof over his head. It was only the start, and now, he could only imagine how hard it was going to be the following days. At times like this, his butler would be calling his mobile phone nonstop in order to know his whereabouts. Now, he no longer has that privilege anymore. He could be murdered at this very hour of the night, and nobody would look for him. At the end of the day, he wanted this. He might as well face the consequences of his rushed decisions.

He kicked a pebble on the pavement, watching it fly across the street as the street lights illuminated his figure. Never once in his life had he imagined that he’d be out in the streets at night time with nowhere to go. This was one of those rare times he wished he could crash at a friend’s house, only if he actually had a friend other than Jisung. Now that they had a bad blood, he had no one to turn to.

Sighing for the ninth time, he decided to take a break for five minutes and sat on the pavement as he looked up. The moon, although hiding behind the countless nimbus clouds, was shining brightly that Jeno could see it faintly. There was another breeze, swaying the trees’ leaves and branches into a dancing motion, creating a sound that was both serene and peaceful. Jeno shivered again, his white chapped lips trembling at the coldness of the weather. His face had become ghostly white, as well as the entirety of his body underneath his thin clothes that were shielding him from the cold but to no avail. He hugged himself like his life depended on himself, which it did. And for a second, he thought he was going to pass out. He was only wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair of jeans at a negative five to five degrees celsius. And then it started snowing. Without any ounce of exaggeration, he accepted that maybe he was going to die due to his bad choice of clothing when suddenly, a heavenly familiar voice called his name.

“Lee Jeno?”

 

Jaemin strolled through the night, hugging a paper bag full of ingredients he just bought at the supermarket to his chest. He was clad in a fairly warm clothing, knowing that the April weather could be a little moody since it’s a transitional season. He was walking leisurely, humming a tune of a Chinese song Chenle recommended to him two days ago.

As he was about to turn, he noticed a figure, shivering under the harshness of the snowy weather. It was a bit dark, but he could see that the guy was wearing nothing but a tee shirt. It looked like the guy was trying his best not to faint, and then he saw his face.

“Lee Jeno?”

And so Jaemin sprinted to Jeno’s side, placing the paper bag he was holding beside the guy before removing his thick jacket, enclosing Jeno’s frozen body with it. He immediately assisted Jeno to stand up, putting one of the latter’s arms over his shoulder as he snaked his arm around Jeno’s waist. Jaemin’s unoccupied hand took the suitcase, leaving the paper bag on the streets.

Without knowing what to do out of panic, Jaemin brought Jeno to the nearest establishment where he could warm him up. Good thing that they entered a coffee shop that was warm inside with cozy seats. One of the baristas who was at the counter ran up to them in worry and asked what happened, to which Jaemin responded for her to bring a cup of black coffee. Everyone inside the coffee shop was staring at them, some gossiping and some genuinely worried. Jaemin removed his patterned scarf, putting them on Jeno’s neck. He then removed his gloves before he enclosed Jeno’s hands with his, rubbing them to create friction but not before blowing on his palms to heighten the heat.

Moments later, the barista came back with a cup of coffee in her hands. She put it on their table, watching the commotion. When Jaemin noticed that the color of Jeno’s skin was gradually becoming better, he put on his gloves on the latter’s hands. Since the coffee was too hot, he started blowing onto it to be bearable when being sipped.

“Here, drink up,” Jaemin persuaded, his right hand holding the cup of coffee within proximity of Jeno’s lips as his left hand held the saucer underneath. He had placed his seat beside Jeno for better access to the guy.

Feverish and unable to think straight, Jeno asked, “Wh-What’s that?”

“It’s black coffee,” Jaemin said as the steam danced over the hot beverage, “caffeine will stimulate your nervous system and increase your body temperature, so you won’t faint and you will feel warm.”

Nodding with his eyes half open, Jeno slowly pushed his lips until they were touching the cup, sipping slightly and getting his tongue burned. He winced at the sudden contact, waking him up fully.

“Be careful,” came from Jaemin’s mouth. Jeno only looked at him, not breaking his stare even though Jaemin looked back at him in confusion. They were so close, and Jeno could easily just reach out, and he’d be touching the magnificent facial structure of the person before him.

Without breaking his intense stare, Jeno pushed his lips once again, sipping from the cup and feeling a little warm. The coffee was still hot, but it was bearable due to Jaemin blowing on it multiple times, making sure that Jeno wouldn’t be scalded for the second time around. Halfway on drinking his coffee, Jeno had taken the handle from Jaemin who placed his seat back across the former, watching him worriedly. By that time, the people inside the shop had gone back to their businesses.

Jaemin rose from his seat, walking up to the counter, fishing out a few bills and paying for the coffee. The problem was it was Jaemin’s profit yesterday off of his snack business at school, and yet he felt guilty for thinking about it, because he spent on someone who needed it.

“You have a terrible fashion sense,” Jeno said by the time Jaemin had gone back to their table, his eyes still hazy.

“What?”

“This scarf is so worn out I can hear your ancestors just by looking at it. And this pair of winter gloves looks like something a gardener would use for protection in digging a hole.”

At that moment, there was nothing Jaemin wanted more than to strangle Jeno to death. With his eyes flared up and palms itching to connect themselves to Jeno’s neck, he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh in able to calm himself down. Nobody in his entire life had the audacity to constantly push his buttons like Jeno does. He never knew someone could be so disrespectful, unthankful, and stuck up. Jeno was a first.

Jaemin stood up. He was about to head to the doors and leave Jeno all by himself when his eyes landed on the suitcase. His eyes soften, but he masked it right away. Did Jeno ran away? He wanted to ask that question, but he knew that there had to be a huge reason for Jeno to do that, something that the latter might not be ready for. So, Jaemin kept mum.

“Why were you out there in the cold?” He asked passively, changing the subject as he took his seat once again.

“I’m looking for a place to stay.” If Jeno had a playful glint in his eyes just a couple of seconds ago, his eyes turned serious, almost dark. “A house, an apartment, a condo unit —anything. ”

“Is it for the long run?” Jaemin asked carefully.

“Yeah.” Jeno nodded. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you want to be with me.” Jeno winked, chuckling to himself as if he hadn’t just almost fainted earlier.

Jaemin remained expressionless, unable to believe at how someone could be so shameless. “You know, I actually know a place where you can crash, but since you’re an insufferable little shit, I’ll let you rot to death.”

“Hey.” Jeno weakly held Jaemin’s wrist when the latter was about to stand up again and take his leave, and Jeno almost let go due to the jolt of electricity that ran through him. “I’m just kidding. Come on, show me the place.”

Mustering his strength, Jaemin forcibly freed his wrist from the hold before walking past Jeno and eventually exiting the shop as the latter watched him in amusement. The snow had already stopped from pouring, but it was still pretty much chilly outside. With second thoughts playing in his mind, he irritably pushed the door open of the establishment, entering again.

“What are you still doing there?” he said with a hint of annoyance as he stood a couple of meters away from Jeno. “Grab your suitcase and follow me.”

With a playful smile on his lips, Jeno took the handle of his suitcase, following Jaemin out in the streets of Seoul.

 

The two high school students have been walking for about twenty minutes now, Jeno was getting impatient as seconds pass. He felt exhausted. He’d been walking all night in the cold aimlessly, trying to find a roof over his head. Not to mention, he almost lost consciousness from the cold. Yet, here he was, walking amidst the chilly weather again but with Jaemin’s coat this time. The difference from his journey earlier and now was that he was actually getting somewhere and had a company. Also, the temperature had gone down. In the name of honesty, Jeno enjoyed the silence as the guy he loves to annoy was walking a good distance from him.

Maybe, just maybe Na Jaemin isn’t actually the person he perceived him to be, and maybe tonight wasn’t so bad either.

A few more minutes of walking into the night, and they finally arrived at a rickety compound in a steep street a few blocks away from the fresh market. Jeno looked around, and the first thing he noticed was the neighborhood was not he was expecting at all. The houses were extremely small, almost as if they were meant to be occupied by a single person, and their respective exteriors were unpleasant to his eyes. One of the street lights were even blinking, adding a creepy feel to it. He also noticed that the outer walls of the compound were vandalized.

“We’re here.”

“You really hate me this much, huh?” Jeno retorted. Frankly, he didn’t mind living there. He doesn’t usually care about anything else as long as he’s comfortable. He just likes it when Jaemin gets so worked up whenever he teases him. It was his father who would always shower him with gifts and money to make up to him for the lost times. Jeno simply doesn’t care about his riches, and he isn’t much of a spender. The only times he actually spent money was the three weeks he and Huang Renjun dated. Other than that, he couldn’t think of any instance he spent huge amount of money. Good thing he saved all the money he’d received from the past years.

“Hate is an understatement,” Jaemin said, facing Jeno with clenched jaw, blatantly throwing daggers at him. “Despise would probably be the best word to describe how I feel for you, or better yet loathe.”

That night, Jeno let out one of the most genuine laughs he’d had in years. As if thinking, he tilted his head, propping his chin on his balled fist, his elbow resting on his other fist that was snaked around his stomach, his eyebrows cocked as he looked up. “You know, when you feel such intense emotions about a person, you constantly think about them. The hate you feel is often a defense mechanism from the fact that you’re actually crushing on that person..”

Jaemin gawked at him. He could see that the boy before him was beyond annoyed by now. Jaemin would have probably decked him in the face had Mr. Choi not opened the gates of the compound.

“You kids,” Mr. Choi scolded, “if you’re just going to argue, do it somewhere else. What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Sorry, Mr. Choi.” Jaemin faced the man with big round eyes before bowing his head, Jeno mimicking his gestures. “My...classmate here needs a place to stay at, and we’re looking for an available space. I was just wondering if you could help us.”

“Oh, it’s you, Jaemin.” Mr. Choi’s face broke into a full on smile. “I’ve told you countless times to call me Uncle. Come in, you guys are just in time. There’s an available space for your friend.”

“Classmate,” Jaemin corrected, “he’s my classmate, Uncle Minho.”

“Whatever.”

“Hello, I’m Lee Jeno.” Jeno bowed his head.

“Choi Minho. You can just call me Uncle Minho.” Mr. Choi laughed, nodding. He then turned to Jaemin. “Anyway, how’s your father been?”

“He’s doing fine. He’s back to taking art commissions.”

“That’s good to hear,” Mr. Choi said as he led the two inside the open narrow hallway of the compound. “This is the place.”

When Mr. Choi turned the lights on, Jeno was met with dirty white walls with a few marks of crayons, a bed with a pretty discolored futon at one corner, a few torn posters of Korean idols, and lots of random items on the floor. It was pretty much a disaster. Moreover, when he looked at the small houses of the neighborhood, he was not expecting this place to be this small. It was smaller than the apartment his dad bought for him. This one was a studio type with a bathroom, and the kitchen, together with the sink, was directly across the door. Now, Jeno isn’t picky in any way, but backing out and going somewhere else crossed his mind.

“It’s kind of messy right now.”

“Kind of?” Jeno repeated mockingly. “It literally looks like — ”

Jeno wasn’t able to finish his sentence as soon as he felt pain in his stomach caused by Jaemin’s jab using the back of the latter’s hand. “That’s alright, Uncle.”

“The previous renter moved a few days ago, and I haven’t had the time to clean up and repaint the house. But if you’re desperate to find a house, I can clean the floor for you and do the rest when you’re out so it wouldn’t be a bother to you.”

“Okay, okay.” Jeno gave up. “Let’s just get this done with, so I can finally settle here.”

“What?” Mr. Choi asked in confusion. “You’re not even gonna ask how much the rent costs per month?”

Jeno eyed Jaemin on the side who walked a couple of steps from them after receiving a text from Taeyong about his whereabouts. He then fished out his wallet, taking out a couple of bills enough for him to stay for over half a year.

“Is that enough?”

Swallowing his spit in surprise, Mr. Choi nodded his head rapidly. “This is more than enough.”

“Actually,” Jeno said, fishing out more bills and handing it to Mr. Choi, “could you also do the shopping for me?”

Mr. Choi nodded rapidly once again.

“Buy me a new futon, a desk lamp, hanging closet,” Jeno instructed, pocketing his wallet. “The change is yours.”

 

_ Jaemin-ah, Papa is worried. Where are you? You’ve been out for so long. Message me back as soon as you see this text. Please, stay safe. _

Biting his bottom lip in guilt, Jaemin hurriedly typed his message for his father. He completely forgot that Taeyong was waiting for him at home and looking forward to his cooking. They had anticipated tonight to be bonding time, and now he just ruined it. He didn’t just made his father worry, he also wasted the ingredients he left. He wasted his father’s money, and he also spent his yesterday’s profit for a single serving of coffee.

_ Papa! I’m sorry for worrying you. I got caught up with something. My classmate was about to pass out in the cold wearing nothing but a shirt. I had to come with him because he looked like he ran away. We are at Mr. Choi’s right now. I will explain later. I’ll be home soon. Please, don’t worry about me. I’m fine,  _ Jaemin replied, glancing at Mr. Choi and Jeno who were cleaning up the floor.

Moments later, Jaemin’s phone dinged, signalling for his father’s reply.

_ Oh God, I hope your classmate is alright. You should’ve brought him here instead. We could’ve taken care of him. Poor kid, he must have been so lonely and helpless. The snow earlier wasn’t that hard, but if you’re wearing a single t-shirt alone in this weather, you’re bound to faint from the cold. _

Bringing Jeno home was the initial option Jaemin had in his mind after the latter was sure that the other guy had recovered from the incident earlier, but he decided against it in the end. Knowing Lee Jeno, he’d probably start pestering him on a daily basis once the guy finds out where he lives. Plus, Jaemin was scared that if Lee Jeno looked at his father’s face, the latter might use his dad against him. Jaemin can endure everything, hurtful words, physical assault, anything. One thing that he can’t take, though, is when someone tries to bring up his dad into the conversation by saying something nasty about Taeyong.

The loneliness and helpless part, however, didn’t cross Jaemin’s mind. He saw Jeno, vulnerable, yes, but the guy looked as if everything was fine. But maybe, Jeno is good at having his emotions intact.

_ I think he’s fine now, Papa. I’ll be home after he’s completely settled here,  _ Jaemin texted, glancing at Jeno and Mr. Choi before receiving another message.

_ Has he eaten? If not, you should cook for him. And maybe you should stay there for the night. It’s so late now. I can’t have you walking alone late at night. _

“Na Jaemin,” Jeno called from the inside, sweat trickling down his smooth, fair skin. He was drenched in his own sweat, wearing nothing but his t-shirt. The coat and the pair of winter gloves he borrowed from Jaemin were already discarded somewhere inside the tiny place.

Jaemin gulped as Jeno unconsciously ran his hand through his raven hair. “W-What?”

“Thank you for your help.”

“I-It’s no problem!” Jaemin stuttered for some reason. “I’ll- I’ll go ahead now!”

“Jaemin-ah, it’s so late now. Why don’t you just stay here?” Mr. Choi said, worry evident in his voice. “I have extra futons for situations like this. I’m sure Jeno here doesn’t mind if you stay the night, do you, Jeno?”

Jeno grinned like a maniac, his eyes glinting knowingly as if he was about to do something Jaemin wouldn’t like. “Mr. Choi is right, you should stay the night. I honestly don’t mind. Look at it as a thank you for saving me earlier.”

“What?”

“He rescued me earlier when I was about to pass out in the cold. If it weren’t for Jaemin-ah here, I probably would’ve frozen to death.”

“Don’t call me that,” Jaemin said in irritation.

“What?” Jeno asked, tilting his head, acting innocently. “Jaemin-ah?”

Jaemin closed his eyes, sighing in annoyance. “Lee Jeno.”

“Hey, you kids, have you eaten?” Mr. Choi asked, interrupting the bickering of Jeno and Jaemin. The two shook their heads. “Come, let’s eat. Good thing I still have leftovers. Let’s heat it up and eat.”

“I’m afraid I have to dec — ”

“Jaemin and I would love to, Mr. Choi.” Jeno smiled widely, his eyes doing the same thing as the latter glanced at Jaemin momentarily, following Mr. Choi who had walked ahead of them in the direction of the main house of the compound.

And Jeno probably did it on purpose to irk him. What it did to Jaemin, however, was totally different from what Lee Jeno was probably trying to make him feel, something along the lines of feeling his heart drop at that enchanting smile. Jaemin shook his head. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling that way. It was probably due to the fact that he hadn’t eaten. Yeah, that was it...probably. With a sigh, Na Jaemin followed the two inside the main house, completely confused for the entirety of the night of the feeling he’s been experiencing whenever Lee Jeno is around.


	10. Chapter 10 | The Second Man

**Chapter 10 | The Second Man**

Inside the rented house of Lee Jeno in Mr. Choi’s compound, Jaemin woke up to a pretty familiar surrounding. For a split second, the place was unrecognizable, causing his eyebrows to furrow before realizing that he had fallen asleep on one of Mr. Choi’s futons. They talked so much over their dinner last night, so much that Jaemin had to stay for the night. It was against Jaemin’s will, but with Mr. Choi’s persuasion and Lee Jeno guilt-tripping him, he had to give in. He decided to text his father that he wouldn’t be able to come home, apologizing for not being able to cook for him, in which Taeyong responded that he heated up the leftover and had it as his dinner.

Jaemin clearly remembered being given two futons by Mr. Choi, for him and for Jeno. He could perfectly remember how he had lain his at the other end of the room, much to Lee Jeno’s insistence for them to merge their futons for a more comfortable sleep and wider sleeping area. So, his breath hitched when he woke up to one of Lee Jeno’s arms underneath his head. Jeno’s face was only a few centimeters away from his, while the other arm of the latter was casually resting around his waist comfortably, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

So much for such a peaceful Sunday.

On instinct, Jaemin attempted to push Jeno away with force but stopped midway, realizing the burning sensation he was feeling being in contact with the boy before him. His brows cocked in confusion, getting an idea of what could possibly be the reason for such abnormal heat. Reluctantly, he put the back of his hand on Jeno’s neck just to draw it back and place it on the latter’s forehead. His confusion turned to worry as he realized that Jeno was sick. But didn’t the latter get better immediately after almost passing out?

Not knowing what to do next, Jaemin stayed still in the arms of Jeno. Although he could feel the high body temperature of the latter, Jeno looked so...calm and serene, something Jaemin hadn’t seen before until that moment. And the sound of birds chirping outside the open window only made Jeno look more heavenly with his milky, white skin and gentle sleeping expression.

He was so lost in Jeno’s features that he didn’t have the time to react when the latter pulled him close, caging him in even more. With such proximity that he could feel Jeno’s breath fanning over his lips, he could feel the other boy’s body burning.

“You’re so warm,” Jeno said all of a sudden, his eyes still closed. “Let’s stay like this for a little while.”

“You’re burning,” Jaemin responded, attempting to free himself from Jeno’s hold but ending up on getting even more closer when he was pulled in once again, his cheek hitting the latter’s hard chest.

“And yet I feel cold,” Jeno retorted back, making himself comfortable by delving his nose onto Jaemin’s hair, “the more reason for us to stay like this.”

“You’re such an opportunist.”

Jeno just smiled, still not opening his eyes. “You act like you don’t like what I’m doing, and yet you don’t put up a good fight. If anything, you’re actually enjoying this and trying to lure me in by hating on me just so you could get my attention.”

This time, Jaemin pushed Jeno away that the latter ended up lying on his back, wincing in pain.

“Ouch!” Jeno shouted, feeling aggravated at the sudden violence. “What was that for?”

“That’s for you being so shameless!” Jaemin argued back, taking the blanket off of his body, rolling his eyes at the boy who was smirking at him.

“Where are you going?”

“I’m going home.”

“What?” Jeno’s eyes went wide. He then sat up straight. “You’re seriously gonna leave me like this, feverish and burning?”

“Well, by the way you talk and act,” Jaemin started, turning to look at Jeno right in the eyes, crossing his arms on his chest, “there seems to be nothing wrong with you. I think you’re just fine.”

“Hey!” Jeno said, “You can’t just leave me here! What if I die here?”

“You’re being overdramatic.”

“Yeah, sure I am. But if I die here, it’s all your fault for leaving and not taking care of me.”

“Why do you even insist on having me here,” Jaemin asked irritatedly, “I thought you hated my guts?”

He couldn’t understand why Lee Jeno was doing this. Maybe it was because purposely attacking him wasn’t working, so Lee Jeno resorted to annoying him by flirting with him.

“Keyword,” Jeno countered back, “hated.”

“What?”

“I no longer hate you,” Jeno said casually, smiling to himself as he stretched his arms in the air, yawning. He was acting like he didn’t just confess, and it weirded Jaemin out.

“W-What the fuck?”

“Hey!” Jeno said, “Don’t curse at me!”

“If this is some sick joke, Lee Jeno, I swear to the Gods above, I will castrate you with my whole being once you get better,” Jaemin said, feeling his blood rushing to his face, trying to hide his reddened cheeks.

“I’m just kidding,” Jeno uttered after a while. “Go home, your family’s probably worried about you.”

That shocked Jaemin even more. There was no longer any sign of humor or sarcasm in Lee Jeno’s voice. It was serious, direct, and sincere. Jeno was looking straight ahead, and he couldn’t help but peruse the guy on the bed, trying to find some sort of clue that would give this act away, but there was none. And so, his eyes softened, looking down.

The place was wrapped in silence. The only thing that could be heard were the birds outside the window, and then Jeno decided to break the silence. “Your phone kind of kept me up last night. It kept on ringing, so I took a peek. It was your dad. I didn’t wanna answer or turn off your phone because that would make him worry more, and I also didn’t wanna wake you up. You looked exhausted.”

Truth to it, Jaemin actually had a lot of missed calls and texts from his father. He typed a quick reply that he wasn’t able to answer because of exhaustion before tucking the phone inside his pocket. His eyes then landed on Jeno who went back to sleep, the latter’s back now facing him. Heaving a deep sigh, he put his shoes on and fixed himself, opening the door and exiting the house, leaving Jeno alone inside the place who had his eyes opened the whole time.

 

Shortly after he heard the door closed shut, Jeno lay on his back, sprawling on the bed, occupying the entire space as he stared at the ceiling, stretching his aching body. Now that he was finally alone, everything kept coming back. He was alone. What if he hadn’t been found that night by Na Jaemin, he would’ve probably been dead by now. Before, he felt alone, only in a figurative sense, though. Right now, however, he was alone in both figurative and literal sense. Back then, he was alone but never lonely. At this moment, though, he was alone and lonely.

He was glad it was a Sunday. That meant he didn’t have to go to school with his current condition, and he didn’t have to see Jisung who was probably still upset at him because of his antics. More than anything, he actually felt tired. He stayed lying for a good half an hour. Sighing, he stood up and opened the door widely, turning off the lights.

“Jeno, good morning!” Mr. Choi, who was sweeping the ground with a broomstick, called out in front of the main house. The man was sporting a wide, calming smile, waving his free hand in the air enthusiastically that fine morning. “I see, you’ve woken up. Where’s Jaemin?”

“He’s gone home.” Jeno pulled a half hearted smile.

“Oh, I see. By the way, I’ll be ordering later the things you need for your new place. I’m afraid everything will be delivered here when you’re at school, though. Wait a minute.” Mr. Choi disappeared for a minute, leaving the broomstick leaning against the wall. He then came back with two identical keys, handing them to Jeno. “These are the keys to the house.”

“No,” Jeno said. “If they arrive while I’m at school, you can just enter inside and have the people set them up. I’ll leave the other one to you until then.”

“There’s no need,” Mr. Choi replied when Jeno was about to hand the key back to him, “I have a duplicate, for emergency purposes and all. I’ll use that one. Keep one with you at all times. The other one, you can just place it somewhere it won’t be noticed just in case you lose the one you have with you.”

Jeno nodded in response, turning back.

“By the way,” Mr. Choi started once again, “I figured since you don’t have any cooking appliances to cook yet, you might wanna eat breakfast together. Have you eaten?”

Someone cleared their throat.

“Oh, I thought you already went home?”

At that, Jeno turned to the source of the sound, surprised to see Jaemin standing awkwardly, holding a transparent plastic bag. The latter was no longer wearing the same clothes he wore yesterday, and his hair was not all over the place anymore.

“Good morning, Mr. Choi,” Jaemin greeted, bowing his head to the man, giving a warm, genuine smile. “I-I did, but Jeno has a fever so...”

“Is that so?” Mr. Choi asked, his eyes shifting from Jaemin to Jeno and vice versa. “Then, please, take care of him. I know I don’t even have to say that. I know you will take care of him without anyone telling you to do so. Ah, Yong really raised you well. I should’ve pursued him before.”

“U-Uh,” Jaemin uttered awkwardly, “thank you, Mr. Choi.”

“Okay, I’ll go ahead now.” Mr. Choi laughed loudly, tapping both of Jaemin and Jeno’s shoulders as he walked away saying. “Ah, kids today are really growing up well. Back in my day, when you get a fever, they won’t even check up on you.”

“So,” Jeno teased, smirking, his arms crossed in his chest, standing inside the house expectantly, “you’ll be taking care of me?”

Jaemin just rolled his eyes, proceeding to enter the house, deliberately bumping Jeno, who was smiling to himself suggestively, with a little force, causing the latter to stumble on his feet.

“Ouch!” Jeno overreacted, clutching his bumped shoulder in exaggeration. “Is that for me?”

“Why are you standing there?” Jaemin asked, seeing Jeno through his antics. “Get back here and lie down. Your fever might worsen if you keep exerting more energy.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“It is,” Jaemin answered almost immediately, “now, get back here and lie down. Wait here, I’ll ask Mr. Choi if he has a bed tray and if we can borrow it. I’ll prepare your food.”

“My wife is so responsible,” Jeno remarked cheekily that halted Jaemin who was about to step outside the house. “We went from strangers to enemies to spouses. I can’t believe we skipped the friends and lovers part.”

“What did you just call me?”

“My wife,” Jeno sing-sang. “My beautiful and responsible wife.”

“You little—!”

Jaemin gestured threateningly as if he was about to punch Jeno when the latter exclaimed, “Ouch! My body hurts so much, probably because of the fever. Ugh, damn this pain.”

“You’re so annoying!” Jaemin screamed in irritation, making his way out with large strides. But then he came several seconds later, throwing a clean, white towel at Jeno before exiting again.

Jeno chuckled to himself, diving onto the futon, feeling satisfied. It was like Jaemin was his happy pill. When Jaemin is around, he tends to forget everything wrong in his life at the moment, even when they’re being casual or having a full-on fight. Maybe he should have him around more often? He didn’t really know. He was happy, and that was what really mattered. After a few minutes of tossing and turning around, smiling at nothing in particular like a fool, Jaemin came back, carrying a bed tray table with two bowls, two spoons, and two glasses filled with water.

Seeing Jaemin approaching him, he sat up straight in haste, leaning his back against the piled up pillow he folded earlier. The younger then cautiously placed the bed tray table in between his thighs.

“What’s this?” Jeno asked, getting the spoon and twirling the soup.

“It’s congee with ox tongue,” Jaemin replied, mixing the spices on his congee. “Eat it while it’s hot, it will warm your body. Don’t forget to eat the ox tongue, it’s great for people who are recovering from fever, cold, and other illnesses.”

“How do you even know these things?”

“Just because,” Jaemin said sternly, proceeding to eat his food. “Now, eat. After this, I’ll borrow a basin from Mr. Choi and get a warm water, so you can clean yourself up.”

“How about you clean me up?”Jeno cheekily suggested, earning a glare and a threatening punch from Jaemin. The former then laughed, his smile reaching his eyes. “Yes, Boss.”

 

The following day, Jeno finally felt better. It was kind of odd for some reason. He rarely ever gets fever, but when he does, it usually stays for a couple of days, one week maximum. In spite of that, Jeno was delighted he could afford to go to school and not miss classes for that day. Strange if you ask him. He didn’t really care before even if he missed an entire month of lecture, but everything seems to be changing for some reason. The good thing? It was for the better.

The moment he stepped inside the class that morning, everybody was weirded out by the lack of frown in Jeno’s face. In fact, if only people looked closely enough, they would’ve seen the tiny smile he was sporting that almost went unnoticeable. For some reason, Jeno looked, as everyone thought, inspired.

“Good morning, Jeno-hyung!,” Zhong Chenle greeted, bowing his head in respect to Jeno as the latter sat in his seat, placing his bag under their shared desk.

“Morning,” Jeno replied which startled Chenle. It had been over a month, and that was the first time the former actually greeted Chenle back, and it was all thanks to his mood. It was the best mood he’d had in such a long time, and nobody was going to ruin it.

Suddenly, a group of loud boys entered the class. Headed by Lucas Wong, trailing after him were Mark Lee, who was the most quiet among the bunch, Liu Yangyang, and Wong Kunhang. “Good morning, everyone!”

Lee Jeno paid no mind.

“Yo, Lee Jeno!” It was Lucas Wong, smiling ear-to-ear at him. “You look like you're in a good mood today.”

“That’s because I am,” Jeno replied directed more at Mark Lee rather than at Lucas. His eyes then raked over a familiar figure of his cousin who had just walked in, staring at him in subtle curiosity.

“Woah, that’s new,” Lucas Wong commented in astonishment as Mark Lee frowned, taking his seat. Instead of being offended like what he would usually feel when someone says something he thinks is tasteless, Jeno just chuckled which surprised the whole class even more.

And then, Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck stepped in, lost in their own conversation. Jeno’s eyes lit up for a split second, his gaze focused at the way Jaemin smiled because of something Lee Donghyuck said.

“Na Jaemin,” Jeno called, rising from his seat and stopping both Jaemin and Donghyuck from their tracks as he subtly looked at Mark Lee, making sure that the latter would hear what he was about to say as he took the paper bag that contained Jaemin’s clothes under his table, “you forgot these the other day when you stayed the night at my place.”

There was an awkward silence.

“...What?” Lee Donghyuck asked.

There was another complete, utter silence that had anyone snapped their fingers, it would’ve probably ricochet for an eternity. Jaemin’s mouth hung open in terror as he stared at the paper bag Jeno was holding, snatching it in haste. Inside were his coat and the pair of winter gloves he let Jeno borrow at the cafe. He looked around to see if anyone heard what Jeno said, and to his horror, everyone’s attention was fixated on him and Jeno, waiting expectantly to what he was about to say.

“I-It’s not what it seems like!” Jaemin explained frantically, trying to force a laugh. “Lee Jeno, come on! Tell them what you actually meant.”

“Huh?” Jeno pretended, tilting his head, cocking his brows as if confused. He smirked inwardly at the dumbfounded boy before him, enjoying the scene. There’s something about Jaemin that’s really amusing when the latter’s caught off guard. A bright idea came to his mind. He took his key from his pocket, reaching for Jaemin’s hand, opening the latter’s palm, dropping the key on it before closing it once again. “By the way, this is the key to my house just in case you wanna sleep together... _again._ ”

Chuckling to himself, Jeno reached out for Jaemin’s shoulder, patting him a couple of times before taking his seat like nothing happened, smiling like an idiot as the younger gawked at him, Jaemin’s eyes full of fury. It was actually hitting three birds with one stone. First, he got to see Jaemin annoyed and worked up. The best way to get the latter’s attention was by pushing his buttons, so it was all good. Second, Mark Lee seemed to be speechless and crestfallen at his and Jaemin’s exchange. Now that the skull-faced boy supposedly found out he and Jaemin _slept together_ , Mark Lee could finally stop trying to play the prince who would sweep Jaemin off his feet. And finally, it was a huge slap on Jisung’s face that he wasn’t and isn’t needed by Jeno. He can manage on his own without the help of his _family_. If anything, he gets to have more freedom.

It had been several seconds later, and it was still dead silent. Lee Donghyuck was gawking at Jaemin, Mark Lee looked genuinely hurt, Park Jisung was confused, Zhong Chenle was staring at Jeno in astonishment, Lucas Wong, Liu Yangyang, and Wong Kunhang were just as flabbergasted as everyone else in the classroom.

“...Uh... Don’t they supposedly hate each other?” Kim Chaewon, the quiet girl at the back who usually reads boys’ love Japanese manga, asked amidst the dead silence.

“I knew it!” Lucas Wong grinned, clapping like he just realized the brightest idea ever. “I never took you for a tsundere, Jaemin, but you’re actually one!”

“Lucas, stop saying such nonse—”

“He is.” Jeno nodded his head, agreeing with Lucas. He noticed that if Jaemin’s face was red earlier, it became even redder, like someone slapped the latter with a deep shade of blush on, if that was even possible. “But he gets really sweet, most of the time when it’s just the two of us. He doesn’t like showing his affection to me publicly.”

“Interesting,” Donghyuck side-eyed Jaemin, gazing at him knowingly.

“Shut up!” Jaemin exploded, his face red in anger, steam coming out of his ears, but it was more directed at Jeno more than was at the class. “Just shut up, Lee Jeno!”

“...Um?”

“We aren’t together, okay?!” Jaemin shouted over his throat. “Jeno and I slept together, all right, but not in that sense! He was out in the night with a single layer of clothing for some reason, and I happened to pass by. I saw him, took him to his house, took care of him because he caught a cold, and then we slept on different futons. Nothing happened that’s beyond your imagination!”

“...Nobody asked if we’re together, though?” Jeno commented, and it seemed to outrage Jaemin even more. Such a wrong move.

“Just shut the fuck up, Lee Jeno!” Jaemin fumed.

Before Jeno knew it, there was a flying key that smacked him across his cheek, leaving an imprint on his face.

Jaemin was about to get all physical at Jeno when Hwang Hyunjin, the class monitor, took off and peeked outside the room before shouting, “Mr. Qian is coming!”

**—**

“I can’t believe you stayed the night at Lee Jeno’s, at least without telling me,” Lee Donghyuck muttered as he closed his Chemistry notebook, putting it inside his bag. “I thought I was your best friend. Turns out I’m just another friend you remember when you need some company.”

Jaemin let out a frustrated sigh, doing the same thing with his own Chemistry notebook when the bell rang for lunch. Donghyuck’s sulking was easy to handle. He knew the latter was going to understand what he had to say, but the entirety of their class? And honestly, Jaemin should’ve known better. Involving himself with Lee Jeno was going to be a pain in the ass. Then again, he acted on instinct. Jeno was about to pass out in the cold wearing nothing but a single layer of clothing.

“Look, Haechan, I didn’t know I was gonna be spending the night at his house, okay?” Jaemin explained. “I’ll tell you the whole story of why I was there. It’s all a misunderstanding. I had no desire on even associating myself with Lee Jeno. It was all purely coincidental that I happened to be where he was about to pass out at a Saturday night.”

“Wait, what?”

“Exactly. I didn’t know either.”

“Y’all know I’m right behind you, and that I can perfectly hear you, right?” Lee Jeno asked in amusement, smiling haughtily at Jaemin. “Plus, Jaemin-ah, it’s totally alright to tell your best friend what’s going between us. He’s bound to find out, anyway.”

“Could you please just go?!” Jaemin shouted in agitation, turning to throw daggers at Jeno. “Stop all the nonsense! I helped you once! Stop making people think there’s something going on between us!”

“Isn’t there?”

“There isn’t!” Jaemin shouted. “Just go!”

“No, I have packed lunch. I’m eating here on my table.”

“Fine!” Jaemin screamed, getting everyone’s attention. He stood up swiftly, taking his and Donghyuck’s lunch before dragging the latter away but realized he had to get Chenle, too.

“Chenle-ya, let’s go.”

“U-Um...” Chenle fidgeted, his eyes shifting from Jaemin and Donghyuck to Jeno. “Sorry, Jaemin-hyung, Donghyuck-hyung. I promised Park Jisung I’ll be having lunch with him. You can go without me.”

Nodding in understanding with a frown on his face, Jaemin walked away in haste, dragging Donghyuck by the wrist.

 _He’s so cute when he’s mad,_ Jeno though, letting out a small, breathy laugh.


	11. Chapter 11 | The Second Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mentions of mental illness, death, suicide, rape.

**Chapter 11 | The Second Man**

“Have you heard the rumor about Na Jaemin and that new guy?”

It was after class, and Jaemin decided to stay in the student center alone to do his homework for his math class, since Chenle and Donghyuck went to their respective after school classes. He was minding his own business, his attention on the bulk of mathematical equations staring right back at him in a challenging way when he heard that question from a girl behind him, seated on the other long table. Now, Jaemin halted his movement, his ears perking up, trying to listen to what the person being asked that question’s answer would be. He doesn’t usually eavesdrop but considering it was about him, he guessed he had the right to.

“Yeah,” another feminine voice said, “isn’t the new guy also the same person who Na Jaemin had a beef with?”

“Now that you mentioned it, I think it is. Isn’t his name Lee Jeno?”

“Yeah, I heard he’s from Seoul Science National High School. Could you believe that?” the first girl said. “He’s either really, really rich or really, really smart. He’s probably a son of a rich businessman. I mean, have you seen him up close?”

“No.”

“The guy looks like he just walked out of a magazine. His aura is different. He’s got to have one hell of a bank account to maintain that kind of looks. He probably goes to the beauty shop every day just like every rich, vain guy. Add to that, his arrogance is a strong indication that he’s a rich person.”

“I doubt that, though. If he’s rich, why did he transfer here?” the other girl muttered. “I think he’s probably really smart. The school doesn’t place transferees in A-Sections, but look where he is, in Class 11-A. He must be hella smart. But then, if you think about it, almost three-fourths of the entire student body is well-off, so...”

“If he’s so smart, then why do you think he transferred here?”

“I don’t know,” the second girl answered. “He probably lost his scholarship there or something. And besides, our school’s ranking isn’t that far from Seoul Science National High School. I heard that that school’s system is pretty dirty. That’s why some of the parents transfer their kids in district schools.”

Jaemin’s brows cocked in wonder. Now that those two girls mentioned it, he didn’t really know anything about Lee Jeno at all. The latter just entered into his life out of nowhere and messed the normal flow of it. He figured that if he wants to get back at Lee Jeno for always pissing him off and annoying the hell out of him, he should take the time to investigate about his life. But then, he realized that giving Lee Jeno the attention that the latter wants would only trigger for the raven-haired boy to continue doing the things he does, and Jaemin doesn’t want that.

He could care less whether Lee Jeno is rich or not, smart or not. Lately, he noticed that his mind’s been preoccupied by that boy, resulting in him to neglect his academics and do bad in them. His performance is getting affected by their nonstop fights and arguments.

“Anyway, going back,” the first girl said, “do you think they really slept together?”

“Probably,” the second girl responded. “Someone from that class tipped off that Lee Jeno gave Na Jaemin a paper bag full of Jaemin’s clothes. Plus, there’s a bunch of pictures and posts on the student forum about it .There’s no way nothing happened between them. ”

“Yeah, but we all know those posts are unreliable.”

“Then, let’s just wait for the first issue of The Vision for this term to come out. Won’t it come out in, like, a week or something?”

Crap. Jaemin realized how screwed he was. The Vision is the official student publication of Third District of Seoul High School for Science and the Arts that releases issues every month and a half. The paper’s usual content is the students’ and faculties' achievements, building plans, classroom innovations, innovative programs, national issues, and of course, hot gossip. Every first issue of the first term, however, there is not much happening in school, that’s why the first issue mostly contains school gossip.

“Oh my God, yes,” the first girl squealed. “Let’s just wait for it.”

Losing his grasp on his pen as it collided on the table, Jaemin face scrunched in annoyance. How could he forget? The first issue of The Vision comes out in mid-April, which means there was more or less a week left before its release. But then, the possibility of that rumor about him and Lee Jeno being on the paper was highly unlikely since The Vision usually get everything done a week before the issue comes out...unless they make a last minute changes. Jaemin wishes they didn’t. As he looked up, his eyes landed on a bad omen. 

Xiao Dejun, the Chief Editor of The Vision.

Dejun is a classmate of Jaemin. He often watches on the sidelines, observing and scrutinizing everything and everyone around him. Normally, the official student publication of the Third District of Seoul National High School for Science and the Arts elects a twelfth grader for the Editor-in-Chief position. With Xiao Dejun’s exceptional skill in writing, as well as his ability to lead and make concrete decisions, however, he broke one of the most sacred and longest traditions of the publication. Not only that, he was also one of the four chief editors to be of foreign descent ever since the school’s founding.

The problem? Xiao Dejun hates Jaemin’s guts.

Back in tenth grade, Jaemin and Donghyuck became good friends with Xiao Dejun. They didn’t talk to each other much, considering they had different cliques, but they were friends, nevertheless. Xiao Dejun is a fairly reserved and quiet guy, and Jaemin understood that.

At some point in their friendship, Donghyuck and Xiao Dejun’s bond began to get deeper. Xiao Dejun would hangout with Donghyuck in every chance he gets and do all the little things he could to make the latter happy. Later on, Xiao Dejun’s feelings for Jaemin’s best friend developed overtime, and he decided to confess.

It didn’t go well.

Donghyuck didn’t see Xiao Dejun as anything other than a friend. Sure, the latter was handsome and sought after by the female population of the school, and not to mention, intelligent. But there was something about him that Donghyuck didn’t like. Maybe it was the arrogance? Maybe it was the incapability of accepting his mistakes? Jaemin didn’t know, really. But all he knew was that he was blamed by Xiao Dejun for not being liked back by his best friend.

Add Mark Lee to the mess.

Jaemin isn’t dumb. He knows Mark Lee likes him. It’s so obvious. But he loves his best friend so much, that’s why he has no plans on getting with the latter. And besides, it’s not like he has any romantic feelings for the guy. Everything he feels for Mark Lee is strictly platonic, but he’s being careful because he doesn’t want to happen to him and Mark Lee what happened to Donghyuck and Xiao Dejun. Jaemin doesn’t want his best friend to be blamed by Mark Lee. Donghyuck has feelings for Mark Lee, and he’s pretty sure the latter knows. He doesn’t want Mark Lee to assume that he’s giving way for his friend because he isn’t.

Jaemin’s main priority is his studies.

“Uh, hey?” someone called Jaemin, snapping him out of his reverie. “I asked if it’s alright if I sit here.”

“Uh, sure.” Jaemin nodded rapidly, pinching himself on the arm. Park Jisung was already seated in front of him, sporting a bashful smile the latter pulled out his math notebook from his backpack.

“Hey, I just wanna say sorry about what Jeno-hyung pulled in class. I know the apology is long overdue, since he’s been pestering you for over a month, but better late than never, right?”

“You don’t have to apologize to me. It’s that moron who should be apologizing.”

“I know he’s insufferable sometimes, but once you get to know him, you’d find out that he’s a really great guy.”

“Insufferable sometimes?” Jaemin asked incredulously, chuckling a bit. “There wasn’t a time that he wasn’t insufferable.”

“Just please understand him.”

“Why should I do that?”

“He’s...” Jisung fidgeted on his fingers, refusing to look at Jaemin. “He’s not in the best place right now... ”

“What do you mean...?” Jaemin’s eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“I’m pretty sure you know now he ran away...right?” Jisung asked, to which Jaemin nodded solemnly. “Jeno-hyung, he’s kind of having problems with his family. It may not show on first glance, but he’s confused and hurt right now. So, I hope you don’t get tired of understanding him...”

“W-Why are you telling me these things?” Jaemin muttered, looking down on his notebook.

“I don’t know why, but for some reason, Jeno-hyung is comfortable with you. This is the first time I’ve seen him like this. I know he gets really annoying at times, but I think he’s doing all these to get your attention. I’ve known him since we were kids. Jeno-hyung has never wanted any attention aside from the father he hasn’t seen in years.”

“You’re lying.”

“I wish I was. It would’ve been so much better. I am his only friend, and he doesn’t even want my attention, not even his other father’s. Look out for him, please.”

“Why don’t you do it?” Jaemin uttered in frustration. “Why does it have to be me?”

“Jeno-hyung and I got into a fight...” Jisung sighed heavily. “So...”

“So, you want me to be his babysitter?” Jaemin closed his eyes momentarily. “Look, the both of us have been the talk of the school since the first day. I’m not blaming him entirely because I know that I took part in it, as well. But the recent rumor about us sleeping together is purely on him. I only helped him to settle in his new place because he almost fainted that night.”

“What?”

“He was out in the cold wearing only a shirt. Even though I hate him, my conscience won’t let me live if he died there. So, of course, like the decent human being that I am, I helped him. But what do I get in return?”

As soon as those words got out Jaemin’s mouth, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for Park Jisung. He knew that the boy across from him was only trying to protect his friend. If only Lee Jeno didn’t do what he pulled in class that started the rumors, he would’ve considered the favor Park Jisung was trying to ask from him. Now, however, he couldn’t. It would be like fueling the fire.

“Is there anything I can do to make you change your mind?”

“There isn’t,” Jaemin stated firmly, closing his notebook swiftly. “The first issue of The Vision is about to come out, and I already know that I’m screwed. If another rumor comes out about me and Lee Jeno  _ again _ , I’d be completely doomed. I just want my eleventh year to be peaceful.”

“The Vision?”

“It’s the school’s official student publication. The first issue every school year comes out in mid-April. It’s mainly news about school, the students, faculty, and gossip. But since nothing major ever happens on the first month and a half of the school year, the first release contains mostly of gossip.”

“Gossip about students sleeping with each other on a school paper?” Jisung asked in confusion. “Isn’t that prohibited?”

“Not here, no,” Jaemin said. “It’s on the student handbook. The faculty can’t meddle on the content of the student paper, whatever it is about.”

“What?”

“There was a scandal years ago when a male teacher was exposed for blackmailing a female student into sleeping with him in the student paper. The girl was the girlfriend of The Vision’s Chief Editor at the time. She hid it for weeks. Eventually, she took her own life and confessed everything to his boyfriend in a note. Before the release of the issue that time, the Chief Editor was threatened to be killed by the teacher involved, but he didn’t have any of it. When it got released, the teacher tried to throw the editor-in-chief under the bus, saying the reason he did it was because he was trying to put the blame on the teacher because the teacher gave his girlfriend a failing grade in class. The student and the entire The Vision staff  were kicked out because of it. Almost every copy of that The Vision issue was burned. The publication had new sets of writers and editors. It ran like it did before. The only difference was that it had an adviser. And they would filter everything.”

Jisung remained silent.

“And then the truth was freed. After the last term of that school year, the student who was kicked out took his own life, as well, due to depression. He sent a note to his friends, who were part of The Vision that were kicked out, and he sent his girlfriend’s note to the school. There was a massive protest about freedom of the students and all that. His friends showed it to the school. In the end, the teacher’s license was taken away from him.”

Jisung only stared at him in awe. “Was he jailed?”

“I have no idea.” Jaemin shrugged, heaving a deep sigh. “But yeah, going back, I’m dead meat. Do you know Kim Chaewon?”

Park Jisung tried to think who that was. He heard the name before, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint where. “I recognize the name, but I don’t really know her.”

“That’s because she is very quiet and sits at the back. She’s in our class.”

“What about her?”

“She’s part of The Vision, and she’s addicted to Japanese Boys’ Love manga.”

“And?”

“She’ll probably do everything just to write an article about me and Lee Jeno and have it printed on the first issue of The Vision. She’s too obsessed with boys’ love to let this opportunity pass.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Jaemin couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Oh.”

Although he said that, Jaemin wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to stick to his words. Sure, Lee Jeno might be the most annoying, the most arrogant, and the most egotistical person he has ever known, but he isn’t heartless to just brush Jeno off if he needs help. Jaemin is just not that person. Moreover, he now knows why Lee Jeno seems to always want the attention. The only thing he doesn’t understand is, why him?

Had he not meddled in Lee Jeno and Chenle’s, would everything that happened change? Had he not stood up for Chenle, would Lee Jeno pester the former instead? Had he just kept to himself and proceeded to go to their homeroom that day, would he even be invested in Lee Jeno at all?

Rising from his seat, Jaemin grabbed the large eco bag that was sitting on the table. “Sorry, but if you have nothing else to say, I better go. I still need to sell these.”

Without waiting for a response, he walked to the other table to sell the snacks in the large eco bag he was holding.

-

On the other side of the school, not too far away from the student center, Lee Jeno stood halfway past the line of the school’s open basketball court, his gaze boring onto the figure smiling at the students. He could see that Jaemin was flashing his smile whenever a student would hand him something, and Jaemin would hand, what looked like a snack, in return before approaching another group of students.

Together with Jeno were Lucas Wong, Liu Yangyang, and Hendery Wong who are all part of the school’s basketball team. They just had a two-on-two game. Jeno was sweating all over his face and body, breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath, gaze on Na Jaemin.

Lucas ran up to and looked at him, the latter eyes shifting from Jeno to the person who was sporting the brightest smile in the student center. “You’re staring.”

Jeno brushed off the comment and asked, “What is he doing?”

“Probably selling snacks,” Lucas said as he shot the ball he was holding before looking at Jaemin, putting both of his hands on his waist.

“Selling snacks?” Jeno asked in puzzlement. “Why would he do that?”

“Uh, he’s been doing that ever since I’ve known him,” Lucas said. “What’s new?”

“Wait,” Jeno faced Lucas, his brows scrunched in wonder. “You mean he really does that?”

“You see, Na Jaemin isn’t exactly well-off. The only reason he can afford going here is because of his scholarship. If he loses that, he’s done. I think his dad isn’t earning much, that’s why he tries to sell food in school to generate an income,” Hendery Wong explained, walking up to the two and turning to look at the figure at the student center. “I can’t even imagine how he manages to survive. He’s amazing.”

“You sound like you got a crush on him,” Jeno commented ireely, his eyes sharp as a dagger.

“I do,” Hendery said, to which the latter earned a glare from Jeno. “Dude, chill. I mean, who doesn’t?”

Jeno didn’t say anything.

“Okay, I’ll rephrase that. I admire the guy. I have no romantic feelings for Jaemin or anything. He’s just a really great and hardworking guy.”

“You know who you should look out for?” Liu Yangyang butted in.

“Mark Lee,” the three, Lucas, Hendery, and Yangyang, said in synchronization.

“Aren’t you guys his friend?” Jeno asked. “Why are you telling me this?”

Lucas laughed lightheartedly. “We are. But we’re not blind to not see that Jaemin doesn’t like him even the tiniest bit. And Donghyuck is really trying his best to be noticed by Mark.”

“Jaemin’s best friend?”

“Yeah, have you seen that guy’s effort just to be given an ounce of Mark’s attention?” Lucas asked. “That cute boy needs an award.”

“If you think he’s cute, why don’t you pursue him?”

“Nah.” Hendery waved his hand off. “Lucas likes older guys. He already has his eyes on some guy that works at his dad’s company. What’s his name again, Kim Jungwoo?”

“Hey!” Lucas protested. “Jungwoo-hyung is not that old.”

“Going back, though,” Liu Yangyang interjected, “you mean to tell me, Jeno, that you slept with him without knowing he sells snacks for a living?”

“We didn’t exactly sleep together, not in that sense anyway,” Jeno replied, his eyes unfaltering. “I was just saying that to piss him off.”

“Okay, let me say something.” Lucas faced Jeno, clasping the ball in between his underarm. “Why do you always try to push him to his limits?”

“I’ve told you before,” Jeno uttered, “I want to get back at him.”

“Yeah, but I mean, that one time when you had him stand in front during Mr. Qian’s class was kinda harsh. I think that’s already a good revenge, but you’re still trying to annoy him. Are you sure you’re not doing this just because you like him and you want to get his attention?”

Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t. Jeno doesn’t know. All he knows is that he likes Na Jaemin’s company, although most of the time, they fight like a newly married couple. He doesn’t want to conclude yet. What if he’s just feeling lonely? At the moment, he has nobody but himself. Maybe he just wants the attention he is supposed to be getting from his father or the rest of his extended family.

He’s always been impulsive, often getting himself into something he always ends up regretting being in. After what happened with Huang Renjun, he doesn’t want to put himself in the same situation all over again. But then again, what he feels toward Jaemin is not something he’s felt before, not even with his ex.

It’s the first and only time Jeno has ever felt like someone filled a void in his heart, in his life.

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully. “And if I do, it’s none of your business.”

Lucas just laughed. “I must say, though, you’re the only person who has the audacity to push him to his limits. Everybody likes him, literally.  No wonder you have a hate group in the school forum.”

“Hate group?” Jeno asked in confusion. “School forum?”

“Yeah, in our school forum. You don’t know that we have a school forum?”

“I don’t…” Jeno responded. “Nobody told me.”

“That’s because you scare people away,” Hendery remarked, chuckling at Jeno when he received a glare. “For real though, you might wanna tone down the teasing and taunting because they’ve created a hate group in forum.”

“I don’t care. The worst thing school girls can do to me is talk shit how Jaemin is far better than me.”

“Who says it’s only school girls?” Hendery asked in mockery. “The hate group is composed mostly of guys.”

“What?”

“You make it so bad, Kunhang,” Lucas intervened. “Don’t worry, Jeno. They’re mostly underclassmen. Some of them are senior and the same year as us, but that’s about it.”

“I honestly don’t care.”

“Although they could potentially beat your ass?”

“I didn’t earn a black belt in Hapkido for nothing,” Jeno answered before going to the bench, drinking from a bottle of water. Beads of sweat were dripping down his cyberns and illuminating his face. The rest of the guys followed forth.

“You’re a black belter in Hapkido?!” Lucas eyes widened, his lips turning into a wide grin. “That’s so cool! I’ve always wanted to learn martial arts, but I’m too afraid something might happen that could ruin my handsome face if I tried.”

Jeno just smirked in response, collecting his things before finally putting one of the straps of his backpack on his shoulder.

“You’re going already?”

“Yeah, I’m tired. I just wanna go home.”

“Wait. So, do you wanna join the basketball team?” Lucas asked, his eyes hopeful.

“Are you even allowed to recruit people in your team?” Jeno countered back, smirking at the three guys as he ran his hands through his jet black hair.

“Okay,” Lucas started. “I’m not the team captain, but I am the Vice-Captain. I can recruit people in the team.”

“What about Mark Lee?”

“What about him?”

“He hates my guts, and he’s in the team.”

“He doesn’t. Mark is just the way he is, but he’s really nice once you get to know him.”

“I don’t know,” Jeno said in contempt, tilting his head as if thinking. “What do I get in return?”

Lucas stayed silent.

“I figured.” Jeno turned on his heel, proceeding to walk away when he heard Lucas’ speak once again.

“Jaemin’s number,” Lucas started, “you don’t have it, right?”

At that, Jeno turned around, facing the three. “What?”

“I’ll give it to you if you joined the team.”

“Yukhei!” Yangyang interjected, elbowing Lucas in his side. “You can’t do that!”

“Deal.”

“H-Huh?”

“I said deal,” Jeno said, accepting the offer. “I’ll join the team and you’ll give me Jaemin’s number.”


	12. Chapter 12 | The Second Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: PLEASE, READ THE NOTE AT THE END.

**Chapter 12 | The Second Man**

It took a couple of days before Jeno had the courage to actually text the number. Those days in between the day he got Jaemin’s number and the day he finally had the balls to text Jaemin consist of him pacing back and forth inside his rented house and composing flirty messages before deleting them. He couldn’t understand why he was acting like that, either. Sometimes, he gets confident enough to flirt with Jaemin and annoy him, and sometimes he gets too cowardly to even do a single move on him.

He was feeling empty, big time, considering Jaemin hadn’t talked to him because of that thing he pulled about them sleeping together. It’s true, though, that they slept together. Just not in that sense. Every time he tried to approach Jaemin in the past couple days, he got ignored like he was never in his radar in the first place, which pissed Jeno off, if he were to be honest.

Jeno felt like he was about to go crazy. It was the first time he thought of Jaemin nonstop. So, to take his mind off of the latter and to ease his annoyance, he would play basketball with Lucas Wong, Liu Yangyang, and Hendery Wong after class. Thing is, Jeno almost forgot that Mark Lee was friends with the three and also a member of the team. When he was officially recruited as a member of the school’s basketball team, he couldn’t brush off the feeling of irritation being in the same room, except in their homeroom, as Mark Lee.

The tension between them was oozing when Jeno had his first ever training together with the team, right after he was placed against Mark Lee who was in the opposing team. Somewhere during their practice, it got a little too physical because of their competitiveness. But Jeno wasn’t dumb to see that the reason for their behavior was beyond that training. 

They were immediately dismissed right after that, with Jeno getting his things aggressively and storming off the court. He walked past by Jisung, who was with Zhong Chenle, at six in the afternoon near the school for some reason, and almost stopped to talk to him but remembered that they still hadn’t patched things up. Instead, he headed to the bus stop and went home.

Shortly after he set foot inside his house, he crashed on his bed, looking at the ceiling before fishing out his phone from his pocket and staring at the number he had memorized by heart in just days.

_ My Wife _ , it said. At the end, there was a heart emoji.

Jeno spent roughly ten minutes, having an internal battle what kind of message to send to Jaemin. Every single time he typed in a long ass message, he chickened out.

_ Hey,  _ he typed in, realizing that settling with a simple greeting would suffice. With his heart pounding on his chest, racing like it had never done before, he patiently waited for his phone to ding.

Not a few seconds later, Jeno heard his phone rang, signaling for Jaemin’s reply.  _ Hello, may I know who this is? And how did you get my number? _

Smiling at the reply, Jeno immediately typed in,  _ Wow, you sound better in text than in person. You sound very respectful. I really like it. PS: It’s your husband. _

He panicked when a minute passed by and Jaemin still hadn’t responded. He thought, he probably shouldn’t have given his identity right away. He should’ve known that Jaemin was going to ignore him, even in text. To his surprise, however, his phone dinged for the second time, Jaemin’s mobile number flashing on his screen.

_ Lee Jeno? How the hell did you get my number?  _ Jaemin sent, to which Jeno couldn’t help but chuckle. He found it amusing how he could perfectly hear Jaemin’s voice just by reading the latter’s message. The scrunched eyebrows, the nose flaring, and the heavy breathing —all of these, Jeno could perfectly visualize just by looking at the message.

_ Easy there, Wife-y. Why are you always so cranky? By the way, have you had dinner? _

_ Could you please stop calling me your wife? You didn’t even answer my question. I can’t believe I put up with someone like you. Why am I always cranky? You should ask yourself! And no, I haven’t. _

Without being able to control himself, Jeno laughed at the long reply, tossing and turning in bed that Mr. Choi had bought for him a few days ago. He even almost forgot to reply.

_ It’s not good to not eat on time. You should eat now,  _ Jeno sent, heaving a satisfied sigh.

_ Yeah, I will eat now,  _ Jaemin said.  _ It’s not my fault, okay? I was supposed to have dinner with Donghyuck, but he said he had some errands to do. _

_ Huh?  _ Jeno typed in.  _ What about your parents? _

_ Papa won’t be coming home, and I usually have dinner with Donghyuck when Papa comes home late or when he’s not around, but since Donghyuck isn’t available I’ll just have dinner on my own. Bye now, I still gotta cook. _

_ How about your mom? _

_ I don’t have a mom. _

_ Other dad…? _

_ Papa is a single parent. _

_ Oh. _

_ Yes,  _ Jeno read the reply on his phone.  _ So, you better stop annoying me because I have to cook dinner! _

An idea entered Jeno’s mind. For starters, he knew that it wasn’t guaranteed that Jaemin would agree to it, but he figured that it’d be worth the try. At the end of the day, they both need company anyway.

_ Come over. _

_ What?  _ Jaemin replied.

_ Come to my house. Let’s eat together. _ Jeno’s palms started sweating hard after he hit the send button. He waited for a moment before there was a reply.

_ Lee Jeno, is this another one of your antics? Because if it is, I’m seriously not happy,  _ came Jaemin’s response.

_ No, I’m serious. Let’s eat together. It feels really lonely eating alone, don’t you think? So, it would be nice if we both have someone to accompany us... don’t you think? I mean it. No funny business at all.  _ Jeno scanned the inside of the mini refrigerator Mr. Choi had bought for him. It had a wide variety of vegetables, fruits, and condiments. Basically, everything he needed to be able to cook. Unfortunately, Jeno knew little about cooking, so he figured he could just order food for him and Jaemin.

_ Okay...  _ Jaemin said after a solid minute, to which what caused Jeno’s heart to leap.

_ What?  _ Jeno typed in,  _ Really? _

_ Forget it. _

_ No!  _ came Jeno’s immediate reply.  _ Come over. I’ll order food for us. _

_ Don’t bother. That’s a waste of money. I’ll just cook for the two of us. _

Not able to wipe the wide smile off of his face, Jeno uncontrollably exclaimed in triumph. He hastily picked up the dirty clothes that were scattered all over the floor, changed the bed sheets and pillowcases on the bed, and cleaned every corner of the house in just a short amount of time. By the time he was done, sweats were trickling down his temple and on his back as he breathed heavily from the exhaustion.

Jeno rummaged through his small zipper closet, picking out dry, clean pair of boxer shorts, a pair of black Gucci track pants, a black Gucci shirt, and two white towels before stepping inside the small bathroom. Of course, he wanted to look fresh and nice for some unknown reason.

He was putting on his night cream in front of the mirror when he heard the intercom ring. Completely naked aside from the towel wrapped around his waist, Jeno immediately got out of the bathroom and headed toward the door. There Jaemin was, standing with a plastic container inside a paper bag in his hand, wearing a faded coat under the freezing night of Seoul. He noticed that Jaemin was looking over his own shoulder, his face red. And then Jeno realized that he was half naked.

“Hey,” Jeno called, trying to suppress the laugh that was threatening to come out of his mouth, “come in.”

“At least put something on first,” Jaemin muttered under his breath, his eyes not daring to look at Jeno’s.

Noticing that Jaemin was just standing awkwardly in one corner, Jeno couldn’t help but chuckle. He honestly wasn’t planning on doing something cheeky. It was just a coincidence that he hadn’t yet put on anything when Jaemin showed up. He didn’t expect Jaemin to be flustered over his chiseled abs, toned muscles, and fair skin either.

“Sit on the bed,” Jeno said as he dried his hair with a towel, “there’s not enough space, as you can see.”

“That’s alright,” Jaemin commented, removing his coat and sitting on the floor at the small, wooden table that was sitting in the center of the house. “I see you’ve bought furniture, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jeno replied before he stepped foot inside the bathroom once again and wore his clothes. He then got out and said, “You know what, I’m actually surprised you agreed to this homey dinner date.”

“Dinner date?” Jaemin asked incredulously. When Jeno just gave out a cheeky smile, the former attempted to get his coat and leave the house but was stopped by Jeno as the latter held his wrist.

“Hey,” Jeno called out, his voice softening, “I’m just kidding.”

Jaemin huffed out, breaking their contact as he sat on the floor again. “How sure am I that you’re not going to make crazy rumors again?”

“You just have to trust me.”

“Well, I don’t trust you.”

Jeno laughed to himself. “Seriously though, I’m not going to. I’ve had enough of you ignoring me. I’m surprised you even agreed for us to have dinner together.”

“Don’t look into it too much,” Jaemin uttered as he gulped, “I just need a companion. Our apartment is kinda boring.”

“Whatever you say, Wife-y,” Jeno sing-sang. “By the way, you can look inside the refrigerator. Find ingredients you can use.”

“Okay,” Jaemin said as he opened the refrigerator, “let’s see what you have here.”

Scanning the inside, Jaemin brought out the onions, green onions, carrots, cloves garlic, Asian pear, and the prepackaged thinly sliced beef out of the refrigerator and placed them on the small table. He also took the sesame oil, white sesame seeds, brown sugar, and freshly ground paper that were sitting beside the electric stove.

Jeno stood watching Jaemin as the latter do his own thing. He watched Jaemin took the knife, cutting board, and bowls he didn’t even know he had. It must be Mr. Choi who got him all those things.

“I’m surprised you have these kitchenware,” Jaemin said as he started cutting the onions.

“They’re probably Mr. Choi’s,” Jeno answered, “he said he’d cook for me once in a while.”

“Why?” Jaemin asked, “Don’t you know how to cook?”

“I don’t.” Jeno shrugged his shoulders, taking the spot across Jaemin. “I’m glad I don’t, honestly. The more reason I get to have you around.”

“Shut up, Lee Jeno.” Jaemin glared, pointing the knife at him threateningly. “One more cheeky remark and I’m going to stab you.”

“Okay, but I’m really glad you’re here because it really gets lonely sometimes.”

Without a warning, Jaemin slammed the knife on the cutting board quiet loudly, startling the guy across from him.

“What the fuck?” Jeno exclaimed in shock. “You could’ve cut yourself!”

“Then, stop whatever you’re trying to pull!”

“I’m not pulling anything!” Jeno argued back. “I’m genuinely glad I have you with me tonight!”

That shut Jaemin up. His movements halted as he felt his blood rush through his cheeks, making it redder than it already was. Jeno was completely taken aback by his own statement as well. Not knowing what to do, the latter took the knife by the handle from Jaemin’s grasp, sliding the cutting board toward him.

“I’m going to cut these,” Jeno muttered, motioning to the vegetables. “You do whatever needs to be done.”

Rolling his eyes, Jaemin rose from his seat and spotted a small sack of husked, uncooked rice from the corner. “You keep a sack of rice here?”

“Huh?” Jeno scrunched his eyebrows in confusion as he looked at Jaemin. He then followed Jaemin’s gaze and saw that there was, indeed, a small sack of uncooked rice. “Must be Mr. Choi’s doing.”

“So,” Jaemin started, pouring three cups of rice onto the rice cooker before washing them, “you still haven’t told me how you got my number.”

“I got it from Lucas.”

“That giant,” Jaemin exclaimed in irritation, turning on the rice cooker, “he’s going to get a beating from me one day, I swear to God.”

Jeno chuckled wholeheartedly, tears forming in his eyes from cutting the onions. “I got it in exchange of me being recruited to the basketball team.”

“You went that far?”

“Well, it’s for my wife-y.”

“You’re so annoying.” Jaemin rolled his eyes, trying to hide his red cheeks from Jeno.

With a contented smile on his face, Jeno sliced vegetables as Jaemin took the seat across from him once again and started marinating the beef. He couldn’t believe they were being domestic, as if they were married.

After a short while, Jaemin washed his hands and wiped it with a clean towel before taking the same spot and preoccupied himself with his faded phone.

“Where did you learn how to cook?” Jeno asked out of nowhere, glancing at Jaemin.

“What’s with the sudden question?”

“Nothing,” Jeno responded, “I’m just curious.”

“Middle school. I used to be very skinny, malnourished—whatever you wanna call it,” Jaemiin said. “My papa, too. So, I self-studied for years how to cook and be healthy. I want to become a nutritionist someday.”

“But don’t you sell junk food, though?” Jeno retorted. “I just learned that when you were going around the student center last week.”

“Yeah,” Jaemin uttered, looking at the floor. The fragility in his eyes were slowly showing. “But that’s because it’s the only thing I can think of to earn extra income.”

Jeno fell silent, watching the boy across him tell stories of his life as they were nothing. At some point, his hand stopped moving, realizing how neglectful he had been when it comes to opportunities and comfort. He even left the apartment his father bought for him.

Through his glistening eyes, Jeno perused Jaemin, as if the latter was a code waiting to be decrypted. He was happy that, in some little ways, Jaemin was finally opening up to him, although it was unintentional.

“What do you need the extra income for?”

“Why do you ask?” Jaemin retorted, trying to change the topic. “It’s nothing important, really.”

“Then,” Jeno said, “tell me what you need the extra income for. There’s no harm in that since it’s for  _ nothing important _ , right?”

Jaemin slowly stopped massaging the beef on the large bowl where it was being marinated, heaving a deep sigh as he perused his lips. For a split second, the place was enveloped in silence, and the atmosphere turned downcast, almost melancholic. Unlike the usual piercing gaze of Jaemin, his eyes looked troubled, as if having second thoughts if telling Jeno the reason was a good thing.

“It’s for...”

“I’m kidding,” Jeno said dismissively, “you don’t have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable.”

“No!” Jaemin retorted back almost instantly, which startled Jeno a bit. “It’s… It’s for cram school… I’m saving money, so I’d be able to enroll myself in cram school…”

“Cram school?”

“Yeah…”

If anyone were to drop something, even a pin, it would have probably echoed through the small house due to the lack of sound. Jeno, under the jet, black hair that was partly blocking his vision, stared at the sight in front of him. He couldn’t believe that someone like Jaemin could look so fragile, so vulnerable. The latter had always looked so...strong, like he could take on anyone. In that moment, however, Jeno was seeing a whole new Jaemin, like someone he hadn’t known before.

Feeling his heart throb, Jeno’s hand subtly landed on his left chest, trying to calm it down by grasping on it.

An idea came to Jeno’s mind.

“Work for me,” he blurted out.

Maybe it was the way Jaemin’s eyes looked like they held too much hurdle, or maybe it was due to his own impulsive tendencies, but Jeno could care less about any of that. Somehow, there was this desire of wanting to help Jaemin. He didn’t know where this particular desire was rooted from. All Jeno knew was that he wanted to help and Jaemin, and maybe, just maybe, spend more time with him.

“What?” came Jaemin’s reply. He gaped at Jeno, his brows scrunched in utter confusion at what the latter had just said.

“Work for me instead,” Jeno repeated, “you can, I don’t know, cook me dinner every night and, maybe, eat with me?”

Jaemin looked at him in disbelief. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Huh?”

“Didn’t you ran away from home?” Jaemin asked incredulously. “What are you going to pay me with, stones?”

“Money…?”

“You’re literally living by yourself. You have no job, and you are a student. How are you supposed to pay me when you need money to sustain yourself.”

Truth be told, Jeno could probably feed a couple of generations after him with what he has in his bank account. Even so, he didn’t want to take anything from it, knowing that all the money there is from his dad. The last thing he wants to do is spend his father’s money. That would just render him worthless. Good thing he had a lot of cash in his wallet that day he decided to leave. He probably shouldn’t have bought a lot of furniture, because now he doesn’t know how long he would last without needing any help.

“Are you done?” Jaemin asked as he motioned to the sliced vegetables, bringing Jeno back to reality. When Jeno nodded rapidly, Jaemin took the plate in which the vegetables were placed, together with a bowl of marinated beef, proceeding to cook.

While waiting for Jaemin to finish, Jeno wiped the remnants of stain off the table and checked the rice if it was already cooked. Once the rice was ready, he grabbed two small bowls and filled them with rice, two pairs of metal chopsticks, and two glasses glasses of water and placed them on the small table.

The aroma of cooked marinated beef was so strong Jeno was practically drooling because of hunger. As soon as Jaemin placed the main dish in the middle of the small, wooden table, Jeno immediately sat and grabbed his chopsticks, clipping a piece of meat in between them and tasting the said dish.

“Wow,” Jeno expressed in astonishment, gaping at Jaemin, “this is probably the best Bulgogi I’ve ever tasted. I wish I have the financial stability to hire you as my cook.”

Jaemin just snickered, taking the seat across Jeno and placing two saucer on the table before getting out the plastic container in which Kimchi and Sigeumchi Namul were placed, pouring them onto the saucers separately.

“I don’t have to be your cook for you to be able to taste my cooking, though.”

“Wait.” Jeno stopped from chewing. “Are you saying you’d come over regularly?”

“Well, not regularly,” Jaemin said. “Maybe once in a while.”

“Really?!” Jeno exclaimed wide-eyed in excitement. “You’re going to do that for me?!”

“On one condition.”

“Tell me.”

“I’m prohibiting you from pushing my buttons, especially in public,” Jaemin proposed, taking a chunk of white, sticky rice and putting it inside his mouth. “Plus, you’re no longer allowed to disrespect anyone, unless you don’t want to eat healthy and delicious food.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Jeno tried to question. “Do you know how cute you look when you’re worked up?”

“What the hell?”

“And hey, I have always been respectful. What are you insinuating?” Jeno agitatedly asked. “That I’m rude?”

“That came out of your mouth.”

Jeno clucked his tongue in irritation, which earned a small, taunting laugh from Jaemin. “You’re getting annoying.”

“I’m annoying?” Jaemin asked in disbelief. “Says the one who practically spread a rumor about us sleeping together.”

“But we did sleep together!”

“Not in that way!”

“Well,” Jeno started, “it’s up to their imagination on how they’re gonna picture that.”

“How can you say that,” Jaemin asked in defeat. “We’re most probably going to end up in the gossip section of the first issue of our school paper.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.” Jaemin rolled his eyes. “You’re such a pain in the ass.”

“Trust me,” Jeno remarked cheekily with a playful wink, “I am.”

Jaemin threateningly tried to hit Jeno in the head but stopped midway, which earned him a laugh from the latter as they both continued digging in their food. Shortly after, Jaemin’s phone rang loudly. Donghyuk was calling.

“Hello,” he greeted on the line, “Haechan.”

“Nana!” Donghyuck greeted back enthusiastically on the other line. “I finished way earlier than expected. I can still come over. I’m currently on my way. Wait for me.”

Alarmed, Jaemin stuttered. “W-What?”

“I said I’m on my way to your apartment.”

“No!” Jaemin said anxiously. “I mean, you don’t have to! I’m about to finish dinner, and I know you’re tired, too. You should head home instead and rest.”

“No, it’s okay,” Donghyuck insisted cluelessly. “Besides, Uncle Yongie asked me if I could stay the night at yours. Mom and Dad approved.”

Jaemin gaped at his phone in stupefaction. “Haechan, l-listen—”

“Hello, this is Lee Jeno. I’m a friend of Na Jaemin.” Jeno said on the other line as soon as he snatched the phone from Jaemin’s grasp before standing up. The latter tried to get the phone back, but he was able to block Jaemin as he spoke on the phone. “I’m afraid you’d have to cancel whatever plan you have with Jaemin tonight. He’s not available tonight. Sorry.”

“Lee Jeno?” The person on the other line asked in disbelief. The voice was awfully familiar, but Jeno couldn’t pinpoint where he’d heard it. He was pretty sure he’d heard the name Haechan before.

“May I know who I am speaking to?”

“This is Lee Donghyuck,” Donghyuck introduced, “Jaemin’s best friend.”

“Jeno!” Jaemin screamed at the top of his lungs which probably woke the entire compound as he struggled to get a hold of his phone. “Give me my phone back!”

On the other hand, Donghyuck had to distance his ear from his phone when he heard that deafening scream which he was sure came from Jaemin. He was still wondering why his best friend and Lee Jeno were together at this ungodly hour.

“Hey, Donghyuck,” Jeno said over Jaemin’s yell, “I’m borrowing your friend for tonight, alright?”

Without giving Donghyuck the time to respond, Jeno immediately ended the call and gave the phone back to Jaemin who texted Donghyuck in haste to clear everything up as to why they were together.

“You’re so insufferable!” Jaemin said in frustration, pulling his hair apart rather harshly. “That’s it, I’m going home! Forget about me cooking for you. That’s not going to happen. You’re such an asshole!”

“Hey.” Jeno held Jaemin’s wrist as the latter was about to grab his coat. “We’re not done having dinner.”

“Yes, we are!”

“Damn.” Jeno chuckled to himself. “Is it that serious?”

“Do you think it’s funny?” Jaemin fumed in anger.

“Yes, because you get worked up too much over nothing. I just told your best friend you had to cancel your plans because you’re with me. If he goes to your apartment, he’d meet no one there. Besides, it’s dangerous for your friend to be out at night,” Jeno explained, his face now no longer held any hint of humor. “Jaemin, I don’t mean anything bad about that. Now, if your friend thinks there’s something going on between us, let him.”

“What if my father finds out and misunderstands that there’s something going on between us?”

“Why,” Jeno started, “is there?”

“No.”

“Then, there’s no reason for you to be afraid.”

“It’s easy for you to say that because you have no one!” Jaemin snapped, breathing heavily as his gaze pierced right through Jeno.

And Jaemin never regretted saying anything more than he did in that moment. The pressure on his wrist diminished, Jeno’s hold loosening. The latter ran his hand through his hair, blinking, clenching his jaws. Jaemin could hear the tick of the clock due to the overwhelming silence. Nobody dared to take a single step. Their breathing were echoing through the walls.

Wordlessly, Jeno took all the dishes and threw the remaining food in the bin. He tossed the dirty plates in the sink and cleaned the table, not sparing Jaemin a single glance, as if the latter were invisible. He then brushed his teeth thoroughly and rinsed his mouth with a mouthwash.

“Come on,” Jeno called after a while, “let’s get you home.”

The guilt Jaemin was feeling was beyond he’d ever felt in his life. Usually, when they argue, Jeno would just say a snide remark to piss him off. This time, though, Jeno looked genuinely hurt. It wasn’t intentional, yes, but he should’ve thought more of what to say. Yes, Jeno was being annoying, but he should’ve been more rational. He had no idea what the guy was going through.

Of all people, Jaemin should be the one to understand Jeno because he had once been just like him.

“J-Jeno, I-I didn’t mean—”

“It’s okay.” Jeno tried to smile, but Jaemin could see through him. He could see through that forced smile the loneliness, despair, and the despondence. “I guess I deserved that for always riling you up.”

“No, you don’t,” Jaemin muttered guiltily, hiding his face in embarrassment. “Sorry… I’m just… I just don’t want any rumor spreading around about us.”

“But Donghyuck is your best friend,” Jeno said, “I’m sure he won’t spread anything if he’s really your friend.”

“I know,” Jaemin agreed, “that’s why I want to...apologize for overreacting.”

“It’s alright. It’s my fault anyway. I do things out of impulse,” Jeno admitted. “Come on, let’s get you home.”

Jaemin didn’t move.

“Jaemin.”

“I want to stay over.”

“Huh?”

“You’re alone here, right…?” Jaemin trailed in hesitation, avoiding Jeno’s questioning eyes. “Welll… I am, too… So, I want to stay the night…”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay,” Jeno repeated, the mischievous smile coming back to his lips. “Why, are you expecting some sort of reaction?”

“You know what, forget it.”

“I’m just kidding,” Jeno uttered, “I want you to stay. This place feels lonely. I think I’m getting used to your presence here.”

With reddened cheeks, Jaemin said, “Stop saying such things.”

“Go shower. I have spare clothes in the closet,” Jeno explained as he took the futon from the other side of the house and dusted it off before laying it out. “You take the bed.”

“No, you take the bed. I’ll sleep on the floor. I’m the intruder here.”

“You’re not an intruder, you’re my visitor.”

“I’m sleeping on the floor, and that’s final.”

“Guess we’ll just have to share the futon then, eh?”

“Shut up,” Jaemin grumbled throwing a pillow at Jeno who chuckled in return.

Rummaging through Jeno’s closet, Jaemin finally found a shirt and a pair of pajamas that would fit him. He then proceeded to go to the bathroom and cleanse himself. Shortly after, he dried himself and came out with a towel on his head.

“Why do you have so many branded clothes?” Jaemin asked, drying his hair with the towel.

Jeno looked at Jaemin for a brief moment. “They’re fake.”

“Are they?”

“Yeah.”

“But they look really high quality. Maybe I’m just really not good at distinguishing which are fake ones and which aren’t, since I’ve always worn thrift shop clothes.”

“You have?” Jeno asked, his brows scrunching in wonder.

Innocently, Jaemin nodded his head, humming in response. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever bought brand new clothes in, like, ever.”

“Really?” Jeno asked again, patting the space next to him. Jaemin took the spot mindlessly.

“Yeah, I think the only time I ever bought clothes from the mall was for Papa’s birthday, and that was a couple years ago.” Jaemin inhaled deeply, staring at white, immaculate wall across. They sat for several seconds in silence until he continued, “Can I ask you something?”

Jeno nodded wordlessly.

“Don’t you miss your family?” Jaemin asked carefully, glancing at now serious Jeno whose breath hitched for a split second. “I’m sure they miss you… No family would be at ease knowing a family member ran away...”

“I miss my family,” Jeno stated without faltering, “but we’re never going to be whole again.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s been years since I’ve seen my papa, and my dad hates me because I remind him of my papa. It’s a long story. Dad is all I have now, but we’re never the same again since my papa was out of the picture. I’ve gotten used to just being lonely ever since, but sometimes, when I see kids with their parents, I still wonder how it’d be like if things had fallen into their rightful places,” Jeno narrated as he stared at the same wall Jaemin was staring at. And then his childhood memories flashed before his eyes. He could see his papa cooking breakfast for him and his dad as he played with his pair of personalized chopsticks, while his dad read the newspaper. They looked so...happy. “But they hadn’t. So, I have accepted that I will, somehow, forever be alone.”

“That’s not true,” Jaemin muttered, glancing in Jeno’s way guiltily. “You have Park Jisung, and now that you’re in the basketball team, you have Lucas, Hendery, Yangyang, and Mark now...”

Jeno remained silent.

“...You also have me...”

At that, Jeno looked at Jaemin, not afraid to show the vulnerable and fragile side of him. He stared, hard, almost as if reading Jaemin’s eyes. He scanned for any sort of insincerity, but he found none. And so, without much thinking, he pulled Jaemin by the shoulder and embraced him as tears finally cascaded down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: Hey, guys. I won't be able to update until 2-3 weeks after because of some personal stuff. I hope you guys still anticipate the next update despite that. Thank you for understanding. See you in the next update.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. It's your boy, Angelo, AKA @forthenomin. This is my first fan fic, and it's Nomin, yehey!!! Don't forget to leave likes and comments. I'll be posting every Sunday. That's all, hehe. Happy reading!!!


End file.
